Moth to the Flame
by angryapples
Summary: First SanSan story starting with the Blackwater and ensuing sexy times. Rather possessive Hound and naive, but loving Sansa.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything about these amazing characters or the plot they come from! Everything is owned by GRRM! **

He stumbled up the steps to the Little Bird's room and fell through the door, louder than he had wanted to. It made no difference since a blurry glance around the room told him there was no Little Bird to startle in this cage. He didn't like that. What was happening to her, unprotected, and in Cersei's claws? Better than Joffrey's. Probably better than his, as well.

The Hound closed the door behind him, harder than he had wanted to, but it made no difference.

"Not much makes a difference, these days," he mumbled audibly. He hoped the Little Bird would have been here to chip at him, to tell him, shyly and politely, that he was wrong, that every action made could make a difference somewhere, for someone. He wanted to believe her-that was why he was here, wasn't it? He was here to be a difference for her.

The battle was still going on. All he could see was green fire. Bugger that blasted dwarf. It was a smart move for the war, but a stupid move for the Lannisters. It was a stupid move for him. He could not face the flames; was faced with flames once before and learned that this dog could not beat the heat. He was burning now, thanks to that damned Imp. His loyalty to the Lannisters, a cord that had been fraying ever since the Little Bird came into his life, was burned away already. The Imp's dragon fire lost the Lannisters their Hound and, he hoped he would have a chance to rub his face in it one day, just as his own face had been rubbed into the fire all those years ago.

His throat was burning while he drank another flagon of wine. His legs burned, so he sat on the Little Bird's bed, sulking in the shadows.

"I'll be waiting at the foot of your bed, just like a good dog, Little Bird," he slurred to no one.

She burned. Her hair was fire. Her eyes were fire-the blue at the root of the flame. She burned him constantly. But, with her, he wasn't the Hound terrified of the flames. With her, he was the moth, seeking the flame. A good dog obeys his masters, but a moth just wants to be absorbed and possessed by the warmth and glow of the flames. And that was what Sandor was now, a moth.

_A snarling, drunk, angry, bitter, blood-hungry moth. Such an interesting moth, indeed! _ the Hound thought, dreamily. _Bugger me, where is the Little Bird? I am in no state to look just yet. _And so, Sandor slept. He didn't mean to fall asleep at the foot of the Little Bird's bed, with a battle raging around him and a misplaced bird not at home. But it made no difference. He was still alone, no Little Bird fluttering or chirping in sight.

Sansa fled back to her rooms, wishing she was safe in Winterfell. She would have settled for feeling safer, period. Unbidden, her thoughts turned to the Hound, as they always did when she thought of safety. He was dangerous and he was rude and he was terrifying. But he never hurt her. He called her "Little Bird," and she was grateful to be his Little Bird. He was out there, now, fighting. Hacking through bodies that once had families, had memories, had dreams, had names. The Hound would be happily in his element. She hoped for his safety even more than for her own. With the Hound alive, she may have a prayer for her own safety. Maybe just the illusion of her own safety, but it was an illusion she did not want to let go of just yet. A dead Hound, on the other hand-

"No." Sansa stopped herself. She took a breath at the door, trying to steady herself, then pushed open her door.

Her room smelled faintly like battle. Blood, smoke, sweat, vomit, all these smells reached her in the darkness of her room as though they were far away. She heard the sounds of battle in hushed whispers-like she was high above it all, soaring in the clouds. Sansa was familiar with this feeling. It was how she spent most of her days in court. Only the Hound could touch her. Only the Hound could bring her down and back to the present, back to reality.

Sansa was thinking of the Hound when she turned toward her bed and saw him there, unmoving. He was covered in blood and grime. _Is he ok? _ was her first thought as she rushed towards his figure. She was afraid he might be dead, but, as she got closer, she saw the subtle rise and fall of his chest, under his armor and chain mail. _Asleep or unconscious then_, she thought as she looked over his huge form. She could see no injuries- he was covered in the blood of others, as it should be.

_What does he want here? Should I wake him or leave this place? Is he a danger to me tonight? Was he sent here by Joffrey or Cersei? Why isn't he fighting anymore? What has happened that he is asleep in my bed..._

A strong hand, sticky with blood, grasped her arm and pulled her out of her racing thoughts. The Hound pulled her down to the bed and covered her mouth with one hand and pulled her close to his side with his other. She felt his nose nudge her hair, sniffing it gently.

"Don't move; don't chirp, Little Bird" he breathed into her hair. "Just listen. Drunk as I am Little Bird, I am seeing clearly. You can trust me. You need to fly your cage Little Bird. Lannisters, Baratheons, it does not matter who wins today because we have both already lost. You need to fly your cage and I mean to set you free. Take you away from here. Keep you safe." He said all this quietly into her ear, his voice rasping like a lullaby. All gentleness, none of the rudeness or harshness that she usually received from the Hound.

_Need to fly my cage? _she thought, _my heart is already soaring! _To hear the Hound say these things made her come back to life, back to the world around her. She knew she could trust the Hound, but she was confused. _Why does he want to help me? What does he hope to gain? And how? How can he get me out? _All these thoughts running through her mind, but the only word she could manage to mumble into the Hound's hand was, "Why?"

"Little Bird, I've failed you. I've watched you suffer and I could've stopped it. I could've stolen you way sooner. Could've given my life for you by becoming a kingslayer. Bugger that, I like being alive for now. But that has been the problem. Until tonight. Until the flames. Now I see clear. It's time to fly your cage, Little Bird, with my help. Right now."

The Hound stood abruptly. His speech had become clearer and louder while he had been speaking, the words sobering him.

He started gathering things around the room: clothes, blankets, jewels, and other small things of value. He worked around Sansa, who still lay on the bed dazed. _What is he saying? I consume him? What does that mean? What does he want from me? Does it really matter? _Sansa knew she was a piece in the game and the Hound is the only person in the game who refused the rules." _I am no Ser._" He had told her this many times. He refused to be knight. He breaks the traditions, will not conform. _Who better to take me out of the game than another rogue piece like the Hound? Or is the Hound using me to play, just like everyone else. _Sansa quickly decided that, whether he was truly just trying to help her escape, or if he was trying to help her escape so he could advance himself in the game it did not matter. What mattered was that the Hound was here and he was taking her out of Kings Landing.

_I owe that buggering Imp_, the Hound thought angrily as he pushed Stranger faster up the Kingsroad. The Imp's plan to burn the Blackwater led directly to Sandor's current position-pressed up close to his Little Bird. Her slim figure was flush up against his front. _Who would have thought that the Imp's damn fires would be the best thing that ever happened to me?_

The Hound didn't bother feeling self conscious or ashamed about his obvious arousal. His blood was high from the battle and the drinking and Sansa's intoxicating presence. He could smell her hair through the smoke and the blood. It was delicious. He wanted to lean down and kiss her head, but he stopped himself, choosing to focus on Stanger's path and looking out for any possible enemies in his way. There would be time for Sansa later, he hoped.

_I don't deserve such sweet torture. The Little Bird is too pure, too good for me. I bloody well need to start getting control of myself before I fuck up everything and ruin her. She probably doesn't even know what a man's arousal feels like. Doesn't understand what she is doing to me, stupid, naive bird. _Sandor tried to get his cock to go down. He tried to ignore the Little Bird's backside as it rubbed against his front with every stride Stranger took. He tried to ignore the sweet smell of her hair. He tried to ignored the fact that he could see down the front of dress. He mostly tried to ignore how tightly she pressed back against him, how tightly she held on to his arms. He failed miserably, but he tried.

They rode on through the night and well into the next day. Stranger could take it. The Little Bird could not. Toward the end of the following afternoon, Sansa was whimpering every few feet, clearly unused to riding. Sandor knew they had to put as much distance between King's Landing and the Little Bird as possible, but he worried about her health and well being. His Little Bird was so very delicate, after all. They stopped well off the King's Road. Sandor found a cave that was well covered, close to a stream. When he helped Sansa from Stranger's back, she fell limply into his arms and cuddled herself close to his chest. She breathed deeply and sighed. Sandor almost spent in his breeches. She was so trusting and so familiar and so _close_ to him. _Bugger me, this is going to be impossible. You're a stupid dog. You should have left her to the lions or stags. They would have used her to fulfill their whims out of their selfishness, but I'll break her out of love. Love. I'm going soft. Get a hold of yourself dog!_

Sandor knew they were far enough away from King's Landing and common roads. Their cave was sheltered and easily defended from outlaws. If they were lucky, no one would notice the missing Hound or his Little Bird for a little while still. They could spend a full day here and let Sansa regain her strength. Sandor took out his cloak and laid it down in the cave. He very gently placed Sansa on the cloak and tucked it around her. She was sound asleep and whimpering to herself every once in a while. Sandor could not stop himself from brushing stray strands of hair away from her face. He couldn't stop himself from gently tracing her cheeks and her jaw and her lips. Couldn't stop himself from leaning down carefully and giving his Little Bird a soft kiss on the top of her head. _Bugger me, I'm turning into a proper lady myself_. With difficulty, Sandor left the Little Bird safely in the cave, saw to Stranger, and started hunting them some food.

The entire ride from King's Landing was a painful blur in Sansa's mind. She remembered the smoke and the blood. She remembered the Hound cutting down men as he rode. Mostly, though, Sansa remembered the feel of the Hound's strong body behind her, his arms around her, keeping her safe. Sansa had felt more safe in the midst of killing and dying than she had since her father's head rolled in front of the Sept of Baelor. _Sandor. I need to call him Sandor. He is no hound to me. To me, he is my savior. _ _I owe him everything. Even if we cannot make it to safety, he has given me more in the past two days than anything I've had in a long time._

Too soon, though, Sansa's body began to ache. She was not used to riding horses and Sandor was riding Stranger hard to put distance between them and the fighting. She thought Sandor would stop the first night but he kept going. She didn't want him to bark at her, she was feeling so grateful to him, so she didn't say anything to Sandor, just leaned further back into him to try to relieve the pain. There was something hard pressed up against her back, though, so it was difficult for her to find comfort there either. Finally, she passed out from sheer exhaustion.

When Sansa woke up, she was warm. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in a cave, wrapped in Sandor's white cloak. Sandor himself was by the opening of the cave. There was a fire started close by him with some rabbits roasting. Sandor was sitting and sharpening his sword with a stone.

Sansa couldn't tear her eyes away from him. His body was outlined by the sunlight filtering into the cave. He had removed his armor and was shirtless, wearing only his breeches. Sansa had never seen a grown man without his shirt before and Sandor was astounding. Years of fighting had left him scarred in many places, but he was solid muscle. The strength in his arms was obvious with every stroke of the stone against his sword. He was so big and so impressive. Had she really never noticed how attractive he was? _What am I thinking? This is the Hou-Sandor. He is one of the most fearsome warriors in the Seven Kingdoms and his face is so troubling to look at! Although, any woman would be lucky, really, to have someone so strong to protect her. And he has always been so careful with me, honest to the point of cruelty sometimes, but loyal. Gods, look at his chest!_ Sansa could not keep her thoughts together. She had never experienced these feelings. She got all hot and flustered and she could not stop her eyes from roaming over his upper body over and over. She followed the line of his stomach down and found herself wondering what the rest of him looked like when she noticed that he was staring back at her.

"See something you like, Little Bird?" Sandor snorted at her.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." She replied, blushing furiously.

"Aye, and what were you thinking about so hard?"

"How much I owe you and how grateful I am to you. Thank you so much, Ser, for taking me away from King's Landing. I don't know how I can ever repay you this kindness."

"I am no Ser, Little Bird. And you can repay me by convincing your brother not to have my head when I return you to him. Come, girl, it is time to eat."

Sandor served them some of the rabbit and saved the rest. They ate in silence. Sansa couldn't figure out what to say to him. Her courtesies would do her no good here. She had so many questions in her head, but she couldn't bring herself to ask any of them. After dinner, Sandor brought Stranger to water again and told the Little Bird to make water close by in the trees. When they got back to the cave, Sandor told her that they would be riding hard again tomorrow evening and that they both needed to get as much rest as possible.

"We won't always be able to find such a good place to rest, so we need to get as much as we can while we can. Stranger will be right outside the cave and is as good as a guard dog in case anyone wanders too close. We will both get some sleep tonight." With that, Sandor moved away from her and laid himself on the cold ground, his back to Sansa and facing the mouth of the cave. Sansa laid down on his cloak again but found that she could not fall asleep. She was cold and uncomfortable. After about an hour of tossing and turning Sandor grumbled at her.

"Stop all that moving, girl, or I'll never get any rest."

"I'm sorry! The ground is just so hard and it is so cold here." Sansa's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Poor Little Bird. I'm sorry the lodging isn't as proper as you are used to, my Lady, but it was the best I could do. Would you rather have your head hanging from a spike? Or would you rather be warming some soldier's bed, broken and bloody? Would you rather be with your beloved Joff?"

"That is not what I meant! Why must you be so hateful? I am grateful to be here and to be with you. It is just hard for me. Can't I-" Sansa stopped herself before finishing her question. It just was not proper...

"Can't you what, girl? Spit it out!"

"Can I move closer to you? For the warmth. You're so big and we can share the cloak." Sansa was blushing as she asked this favor. Her mind wandered to the image of a shirtless Sandor. She was heating up from the thought of it. But she knew his presence would help her get to sleep sooner.

"Aren't you worried that I'll do something horrible to you, girl?" Sandor rasped out.

"You promised to keep me safe and you have so far, why shouldn't I trust you?"

"Stupid bird, you shouldn't be so trusting. Especially of a man. But have it your way." With that, Sandor stood up and slowly walked over to Sansa. He laid down next to her. "I need to face the opening of the cave, just in case. You're going to need to turn on your side in front of me."

Sansa turned herself according to the Hound's specifications and found herself flush against him again. They were both in their smallclothes. She spent a minute trying to get comfortable before Sandor gathered her into his arms and stroked her arms minutely.

"Stop all the fluttering, Little Bird, and get some rest." He whispered into her hair. The sound of his voice sent shivers through her body and they ended with a tingling in between her legs, at her woman's place. She had never felt such a strong feeling before and wished she could lose herself in it. _Is this what you feel when you are with your lord husband? There must be something wrong with me to feel this way about Sandor._

Sansa was starting to dose off when she became aware of something hard pressed up against her backside. It was the same thing she felt when they were riding. With a shock that woke her up again, Sansa realized that that must be his manhood. She did not know much about full grown men, but she knew that they got hard when they were aroused. Women were supposed to get a wet feeling. Sansa blushed and gasped quietly as she realized that she _was_ wet in between her legs. She shifted slightly and felt his hardness rub against her backside. She grew even wetter. Keeping her eyes closed, she did it again, a little more forcefully but still gently. She hoped the Hound was asleep. She hoped he thought she was asleep and she shuffled once, twice, three times more.

Suddenly, a powerful hand grabbed her hip. Sansa gasped out loud as Sandor brought his face close to her ear.

"Do you know what you are doing to me, girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I hope I can keep it up!**

Sandor couldn't believe how stupid he was. He should have ignored her twisting around. He should have let exhaustion take her, as it inevitably would. He should not have spoken to her. He definitely should not have gone over to lay with her. _Stupid, stupid dog_! Now he was laying with a Little Bird relaxing in his arms, her body pressed against him again. Her backside was round and firm against his cock and her breasts were laying heavily against his arms that were locked around her tightly. Naive though she was, there was no denying that the Little Bird was a woman flowered. A woman who he desired more than anything else. _Aye, more than killing Gregor, I think. Better to live my life for this girl than lose my life killing that monster._

Sandor was thinking about his brother and trying to get his cock to soften and trying to fall asleep when his Little Bird shifted her hips back against his manhood. Sandor froze, thinking she was sleeping and unconsciously moving about again. Then she did it again. This time he could hear her sharp intake of breath. He could smell her. He couldn't believe it. What the hell was the girl thinking? Always a proper lady and here she was grinding against him cautiously, but wantonly._ Stupid bird has no idea what she is doing. She must like this feeling and is curious about it. She doesn't want you. She doesn't know what it even means to want someone. Just ignore it and let her explore. She will stop soon. Hold on, dog._

Finally, after a few more gyrations, Sandor could not take it anymore. He wanted to grab her hips and pull her back against him harder and really rub himself on her. He wanted to run his hands along her body. More than anything he wanted her lips against his, his hands playing with her breasts, her womanhood rubbing wetly against his aching cock. He wanted her naked and desperate and wanton beneath him. He wanted to teach her about these new feelings. He wanted to claim her for his own and hide her away, like a dog with a bone. _Bugger me, I am not strong enough to resist this, even if she does not know what she is getting in to. _

Unable to stand it, he grabbed her hips and steadied them, her ass still against his cock. It felt too good to tear away from just yet. She would have to do that. He would not push her, but he would not do it for her, either.

"Do you know what you are doing to me, girl?" He groaned out against her ear, whispering hoarsely.

"I'm sorry Ser, I didn't mean to! It-I was almost asleep and then I moved and it felt good and I don't know why I did it again, I'm sorry, my lord!" Her voice was husky; desperate. It was the most beautiful thing Sandor never thought he'd hear.

"Stupid Little Bird, always apologizing for everything. Always the proper lady aren't you? Can't even do what makes you happy without spouting your courtesies. Haven't you ever touched yourself girl? What you're doing now is no different." His grip on her hips tightened. The thought of the Little Bird fumbling through her pleasure for the first time hardened him even more than he thought was possible. He had never been so hard in his life.

"What? No! I don't know what you mean. I've never touched myself. I've never felt this way. That's why I was curious. It is not proper. Please, let me go and I promise to never to do it again." Sandor could feel Sansa heat up beneath is hands, she was blushing from head to toe. He chuckled to her.

"Calm down Little Bird, there is nothing wrong with these feelings. You're a woman now, aren't you? Women and men alike get these feelings. I don't want you to never do it again, stupid girl. That is the problem. It feels too deliciously good. I am worried I might not have the strength to stop. But you can always stop me. If you want to move away, you'll have to do it, though. I cannot take my hands off of you."

* * *

Sansa could not believe what the Hound was telling her. He wanted her. _I guess I should have realized it. He is a man grown, after all, with a man's needs. But he always tells me how stupid I am. Why does he want me? Could he be in love with me? He is risking his life for me. Why would he do that if he didn't love me? How did I not realize this? I really am a stupid bird._

He told her that she could always stop him. Said if she wanted to move away she would have to do it for him. The problem was she didn't want to move away. She wanted to keep feeling that wonderful, intense feeling. She wanted to be with him while she felt it. It was him who brought it out in the first place. Forget being proper, he saved her, he protected her, and she would give him anything, would do anything. _He wants this to continue and so do I, so why bother stopping it?_

Gathering up all her courage and feeling as much like a wolf as she ever had, Sansa ground herself back against his manhood once more, stronger than any she had before, and moved her hands to cover his holding onto her hips.

"And if I don't want to stop you? If I don't want to move away? What then?" Her voice was a husky whisper, it should have been embarrassing, but she could not find it within her to feel ashamed.

Sandor groaned loudly behind her and buried his face in her hair. She could feel feather-light kisses to the top and back of her head and Sandor took control. He rolled her hips back against him again. And again. And again. He was gasping into her ear and Sansa felt a new flush of wetness in between her legs. After a few moments, Sandor shifted himself down more, and slowly moved one hand down her thigh. He gently lifted her thigh so that his cock was pressed directly against her woman's place. She cried out at this new, even more intense feeling. She went from a slow burn to a raging fire.

His hands moved as his hips thrust against her, slowly creeping up her stomach until they were tickling the undersides of her breasts. In turn, she moved her hands behind her, to grab on to his hips as they slammed into her, faster now and with more power. He moved his hands higher and cupped her full breasts in his hands, moaning as her nipples hardened under his touch. He started out rubbing softly but was soon grasping and pulling at them as his hips snapped even faster. Even though there were layers of clothes between them, everything felt so good and so satisfying.

"Sansa." He whispered into her ear. Her name on his lips coupled with a particularly well aimed thrust of his hips sent her spiraling into an abyss of pleasure. She screamed out her pleasure as wave after wave passed through her, leaving her shivering against Sandor.

"Gods, Sandor!" She whispered back when she regained her thoughts.

* * *

He could not believe it. His hands were on Sansa's hips, driving her toward her first orgasm. He wanted to rip the clothes from their bodies and bury himself inside her warmth, but he could not bring himself to ruin her that way-yet. _You have no control, dog. What makes you think you'll stop yourself? You're not that noble._

His Little Bird's body was perfect for him. She was tall but slim and fit against him like she was made to. Her ass was round and soft, her breasts big enough to fill his hands. Her nipples hardened into alluring little peaks. He longed to see whether they were pink or brown. He couldn't stop himself from saying her name as he tried to lose himself to the blissful feeling of giving his Little Bird pleasure. As soon as her name escaped his lips, Sansa stiffened beneath him and cried out. He regained his senses as much as he could to watch his Little Bird experience her first orgasm. As in everything else, she was perfect in this, all flushed, hair mussed up, body tight, and voice sing-songy as she cried out her pleasure. He heard his name on her lips and he could've died happily right then.

He held her close as she shivered in her post-orgasmic bliss. He was painfully hard, but he didn't want to move away from her ever again. _You're in trouble now, dog_, he thought to himself. Sansa gazed up at him sleepily, a huge smile on her blushing face. Slowly, carefully, Sandor leaned down and kissed her lips. Sandor never kissed whores that he fucked. He couldn't stand to think how they cringed when they saw him. He would make them suck him and then turn them around and take them the way a dog takes his bitch. He would go fast and hard, pull out, and come all over their backsides. Sandor didn't need to bring any poor bastards into the world, and you can never trust a whore. But Sansa was not a whore. She was his Little Bird. And the look she just gave him was perfect, full of admiration, trust, and even some mischief. Everything he ever wanted. She did not back away from him as he leaned in closer. She sighed into his mouth, content, and responded in her own inexperienced way. _I could die happy_, Sandor thought with disbelief for the second time that night.

"That was beautiful, Sandor, thank you." She sighed.

Sandor laughed at that, but not cruelly. "So polite, my Little Bird." He smiled and kissed her again. He must have made a frightful sight, a huge monster wrapped around an innocent princess, but Sansa didn't seem to mind.

"What was that?" She looked down shyly and it hit him again, just how naive and innocent his Little Bird was.

"You peaked, Little Bird. That is the feeling you get when you find your pleasure with a man. That's not the only way to do it, and I understand that it doesn't always happen for women. But when a man knows what to do, it does."

"Do men peak too?" She asked innocently. She knew what happened in the marriage bed, but she didn't know that it could be so pleasurable. She assumed that if it is that pleasurable for a woman, it is probably even more pleasurable for men, since she was taught to take care of her husband's needs, but she needed to be sure.

"Aye, silly bird. More than women, I'd say," Sandor chuckled.

"Did you?"

"No Little Bird, it takes a little more than that for me to find my pleasure."

"Oh," Sansa said quietly. She looked up at Sandor and her eyes were a little sadder. Sandor took her face in his huge hands and gently kissed her lips again.

"Don't worry Little Bird, that was more pleasure than I've ever had before, whether I peaked or not."

"What do you need to do to peak, Sandor? You made me feel so amazing. I want you to feel the same way as I do right now." Sansa looked directly into his eyes when she said this and it was almost enough for him to fall over the edge like she wanted him to. _Don't be stupid, dog, you'll scare her off with your brutishness. Send her to bed. Hold her and let sleep take her. There will be more time, more opportunities. Don't rush it._

"Don't worry, Little Bird. You are exhausted now and so am I. Get some sleep." He kissed her once more, turned her around in his arms, and stroked her arms as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sansa:**

When she woke up in the morning, she found Sandor's head lying on her breasts, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She almost jumped away before the events of the night before rushed back into her mind. She flushed with the memories, and felt herself grow wet again, focusing on the feel of Sandor's body against her own. She remembered the intense feeling of her first orgasm and frowned slightly. She was disappointed that she was not able to get Sandor to peak too. She wanted to please him the same way he pleased her. _If I am going to do this, I might as well do it well for him_, she thought to herself. She didn't know how to get him to teach her. She didn't know how to seduce him. She thought back to the night before and how good it felt to have his hands on her breasts, to have his cock rubbing against her woman's place. His kisses burned against her lips pleasantly in her memories. She remember how strongly he reacted to her rubbing herself against his manhood at the beginning of the night. She knew that his manhood was where he would get his pleasure.

Cautiously, Sansa shifted herself so her arms and legs were closer to his waist. Confident he was still sleeping soundly, Sansa noticed that his manhood was already stiff against her. His breeches were loosely tied, so she gently snaked her hands in them to touch his cock. Very lightly she traced down the hardness. It seemed so long. It was hot to the touch and silky. She thought it would be rough, more like his hands. Following down she got to the end of his length and found two round things hanging at the bottom. She traced them lightly and then moved back up toward the top again.

She had started to move her hand down again when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She looked up, surprised, to see Sandor's grey eyes smoldering.

"Always so secretive Little Bird. What are you doing now?" His voice was deep like it was last night. She longed to hear him whisper her name again, desperate and wanting like he did mere hours ago.

"I'm sorry Sandor. I woke up and I remembered last night and I was disappointed that you hadn't peaked. I thought that rubbing your manhood would give you pleasure like you gave me. I can stop."

"Stop constantly apologizing, girl, it's getting tiring." He grumbled. "You don't have to stop if you don't want to. I just don't want you to do things you aren't ready for yet." He groaned out these last words as Sansa ran her fingers up his shaft again.

"I don't know what to do. Can you show me?"

* * *

_Saying things like that is dangerous, stupid girl_, Sandor thought to himself as he processed her words through a haze of drowsiness and growing arousal. _Of course I can show her. I can teach her all sorts of things that I love and that she will love if I make her. So curious, so willing to learn. She already blew my mind by throwing her propriety out the window, why not blow the rest of me? Fuck, I'm just a sick old dog._ Sandor laughed wickedly. The Hound was gaining power now, and the poor girl would lose her maidenhead soon if he didn't find some way to control himself. _Maybe teaching her how to get me off this way is the best thing I can do. It might keep me from taking her other ways_, Sandor tried to convince himself as he grunted out a reply.

"Yes, Little Bird, I can show you." He took her hand out of his breeches and licked her palm. She gasped as he did it but shifted her hips closer to his legs. He licked it again and brought her hand back down to the head of his cock. He rubbed her moistened palm over the wetness there and spread it down his shaft with her hand.

"You're wet!"

"Aye, Little Bird, my cock is weeping for you, it wants you so badly."

Sandor wrapped his hand around Sansa's, firmly around the base of his cock and dragged her hand back up his length. He pumped their hands up and down again a few more times, and felt himself closer to coming than he wanted to be. He stopped pumping and leaned in to kiss her, passionately and deeply. She pushed herself up against him. He could feel her wetness through their clothes and wanted to touch her there. Before he could, though, her hand started moving on its own, mimicking the pattern he started her on.

"Sansa, Little Bird, that feels so fucking good," he rasped.

"Mmm," was all she could reply as she focused on the feeling of his manhood twitching in her hands and the feeling of her own wetness and excitement growing.

Sandor moved his hand back over hers and showed her how to twist her hand up and down his cock and started pumping them faster. He took his hands away from hers and let her continue on her own. Clumsily he fondled her breasts, tugging down her small cloths to expose them to his eyes fully for the first time. They were gorgeous, big and round with pink nipples. He tugged the nipples and dragged her up his body so that he could suck one into his mouth. She tasted better than she looked. _Gods, dog, you are a goner. _She kept pumping his cock with her hand while he switched from one breast to the other. He was lost in his pleasure. He wanted her to suck him, but there would be time for that later, he hoped foggily. For now, he felt his balls drawing up and he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Little Bird, I'm close to coming. My peak I mean. So close, feels so good! Sansa!" He cried out his release as white cum shot out in waves, all over Sansa's hands and breasts. The vision of his cum on her made him come all the harder. It felt like the pleasure would never end. _Gods, if her hands feel that fucking good, imagine how good it will feel to be in her cunt! NO! Stop thinking that way dog, get a grip! This is your Little Bird. Innocent and beautiful and too highborn for the likes of you. Well, maybe not that innocent anymore..._

"Oh, my... Sandor are you alright?" Sansa sat wrapped around him still, his cum dripping down her breasts and hand. She looked at him and then glanced at her own breasts curiously.

"Fucking wonderful Little Bird. That was amazing. Sorry about the mess. That's what happens when a man comes. You can clean yourself up." Sandor lazily pulled his Little Bird to her feet, wrapped his cloak around her, careful not to dirty it with his cum, took her hand, and led her out of the cave, toward the stream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story! If you haven't noticed, I really enjoy the sexy times between these two, so expect them to continue and get more and more explicit. If that is not your thing, then I'd abandon this ship. **

**Sansa:**

Sansa was clutching Sandor's hand. _He is so strong, so big. I love the feeling him touch me. Even holding my hand like this. Who would have ever thought that Sandor would hold my hand? Who would ever think that my other hand would be covered in...Sandor's pleasure? Whatever you call this stuff. Mother and Septa Mordane would be shocked. I would have been shocked. Not anymore. Sandor's been a bad influence on me! _Sansa giggled to herself as she let Sandor lead the way. She liked the feelings and the attitude Sandor brought out of her. She was more of a wolf now than ever before, thanks to him. And safe. And happy. Sandor gave her that and had promised to continue it. Why shouldn't they both get pleasure out of the situation? He wanted her and she wanted him. What could be more simple than that? _The game of thrones is never this simple, but I don't want to play highborn games anymore. I don't want to be anyone's piece, not even my own. I have an honorable not-knight to protect me and keep me happy, what else should I ever need?_

Suddenly, Sansa thought of her mother. Of Robb. Of where Sandor promised to deliver her. Sansa believed that Robb and Catelyn would have to greet Sandor with open arms after she explained what he had done for her since her father was beheaded. She did not think about the fact that they were still playing this game of thrones. Robb was a king now. Sansa a princess. _I don't want to be a princess. I want to be with Sandor and live simply. What if they won't let me?_ Unable to face this thought, Sansa shook it from her mind. She chose, instead, to concentrate on the feel of Sandor's warm hand holding her own, so gently for someone so huge. She thought of the vague tingling she still felt between her legs after giving Sandor his pleasure minutes earlier. She thought of the husky way Sandor spoke and groaned, and the look on his face when she pushed him over the edge. These thoughts were happier and less complicated than thoughts of her future.

When they got down the stream, Sandor pulled off Sansa's top completely and had her kneel down by the water. She washed her hand in the water first, and then raised her hand to wipe her breasts clean.

"Let me, Little Bird." Sandor was close to her ear when he rasped these words. The sound shot straight to her smallclothes.

"Isn't that improper, Sandor?" She looked up at him, scandalized and he laughed in her face.

"You're worried about improper now, girl? It's my come. I've had to clean this kind of mess many times in the past and, I imagine, many times in the future. The thought of me rubbing it off your gorgeous breasts is getting me hard again, though. Can't think of one fucking thing I'd rather do."

Sansa gasped as his large hand, full of water, came up to her left breast. She shuddered as the cold water touched her, but shivered in pleasure as Sandor's hand caressed her breast. It was long past clean when he stopped to gather water to clean her other breast. He paid the same attention to this one, rubbing and pulling much longer than he needed to. Sansa was moaning against him. She was aching and wanted him desperately to touch her in between her legs but was too shy to ask him. _Stupid Sansa, after all you've done since last night, why are you finding your modesty now?_

Luckily, however, Sandor didn't need to be asked. He gathered her in his arms and sprinted back to the cave. He laid her down and kissed her hard. He was cradled between her legs as he lowered his mouth over her breasts again, rougher than he had been before. She loved this more powerful feeling. There were seconds when she wasn't sure if it felt good or if it hurt, but that just made her even more aroused. After a few more minutes of exquisite sucking, licking, and nipping, Sansa could feel Sandor's hand tracing down her body. She was still shirtless and she suddenly thought she would love to be completely naked before him.

_He makes you feel good. It is ok_.

She stopped him and stared into his eyes. They were hooded with lust. She took her arms from around his neck and pulled down her smallclothes, leaving her bare under him. His eyes grew wide and he drew away from her as he took in the sight of her naked, eyes raking over every inch of her body. She was worried she had gone too far when he surged back to her with a vengeance, pressing his hard manhood through his breeches on top of the hair covering her woman's place. His chest was pressed into hers and she found herself loving the feeling of his strong body squirming against her own. His kiss was urgent and demanding, his tongue sweeping into her mouth possessively. She melted into him totally, losing herself to the sensations of her bare skin on him, wishing he was bare too, but waiting for him to take charge again.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck dog, slow down! _Sandor desperately tried to stop grinding his cock against her cunt. He tried to stop his hands from sliding down his Little Bird's body, finally touching her perfect cunt. _Fuck, so wet, so hot_. He couldn't believe that this was happening and he had no control to stop it. Sandor slowly starting rubbing the little nub above her opening, wanting to give her pleasure, but trying to not to penetrate her, even with his fingers. His fingers were long and thick and he needed to get away from her and think before anything like that happened. At least he wanted to, but at this point, there were no guarantees. At this point, Sandor was thinking with his cock, which was screaming to be inside the girl. _Little Bird, Little Bird, your Little Bird, not a whore, not some girl. Don't be stupid dog!_

No matter what went on in his head, Sandor did not stop rubbing Sansa. He couldn't stop himself from talking to her either.

"So wet, Little Bird. Is that for me? Is it? Tell me Sansa." Sandor sounded pathetically desperate to his own ears, but he was well past the point of caring.

"Yes, Sandor, yes, for you. You make me so wet. I love how you make me feel all the time."

"Tell me, how's that feel, huh?" His rubbing was getting erratic, he could feel her cunt clenching and longed to plunge his fingers into her to push her over the edge.

"It feels so good, Gods! Like nothing I've ever felt! Even better than last night. I'm so close. Please, please, please..." Sansa was whimpering and begging under him. It took all of his remaining control to not pull down his pants and shove himself inside her right then and there. Instead, he focused on rubbing her faster and harder, willing her to catch the release she was chasing.

"Come on, Little Bird. Let yourself go. Come for me." He crashed his lips to hers, swallowing her wail as she stiffened and her orgasm tore through her body, leaving her shivering and panting beneath him.

Sandor couldn't believe how hard he was again. _The Little Bird is going to be the death of you, dog. You're too old for this._ He also was struggling to stay in control of his body. She had sung so sweetly for him as she came, and on command too. He liked that about his Little Bird and hoped it stayed that way.

Sansa was completely naked and his eyes drunk in the sight of her again. Her legs were splayed open still. Her chest was heaving while she tried to catch her breath. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were staring dreamily up at the ceiling of the cave. She was so fucking tempting in this position. _I could have her so easily right now. And she would let me. Bugger that, she wouldn't even have to let me. Not like she can fight me off, stupid bird. Why is she doing this with you? Don't forget, you're just an old, ugly dog. The Little Bird must be confused, pretending you're her fucking savior or something. You're not her savior dog, you'll fucking destroy the girl. She's too good for you._

Abruptly, Sandor jerked himself off of Sansa and all but ran out of the cave. He had to get away before he did something stupid. And he had to get control of himself. Stalking as far away from the cave as he dared, he started pacing around. His cock was still aching and Sandor was angry that it wouldn't go down. _Stupid fucking prick, doesn't know when enough is enough. _He loosened his laces and pulled out his cock, pumping it fast and hard. He remembered how he left Sansa, laid out for him and coming down from her high. He could still taste her on his lips and smell her on his body. He was panting, _truly a dog now, bugger me_, as he chased his orgasm. He growled and grunted, thrusting his hips in time with his hand. _Come on, damn it! _Sandor took no pleasure from his peak as it came on him. He released into the air and it felt like a punishment.

Quickly, he put his cock away and started pacing again._ No more than an animal, damn me. What the fuck am I doing with this girl? What the fuck am I doing _to _this girl? She's a highborn maiden, not your personal chew toy, dog. I don't know what in the seven hells the girl is thinking, but I need to put a stop to this and now. Finally got what I wanted, only to realize that it's not right for Sansa. Lucky fuck. Well enjoy the memories, because you can't let it happen again. She is too young, too bloody naive to realize what they fuck is going on, and you know that you'll ruin her. She is a princess now. She'll be married off to some honorable fucking lord who better fucking treat her right. But that is a good future for her. One she deserves. She doesn't deserve some ugly, sick minded brute who just wants to shove his cock in her as often as he can. She deserves someone gentle who can love her._

Sandor stopped dead in his tracks. Love. There it was. It wasn't the first time he thought about loving his Little Bird. It _was_ the first time he realized it was true and just how powerful that was. And it was the first time he realized that loving her also meant letting her go.

_Can you, dog? Can you let her go?_

"Sandor?"

Turning around he saw his beautiful Little Bird. Her hair was messy and she still had a blush on her cheeks and neck. She had wrapped herself in his cloak again, instead of dressing herself. She had chirped his name so quietly and so sweetly.

_ Fuck me._

"Go back to the cave girl. Leave me be." He barked at her.

"Sandor, why did you-"

"I said leave me alone, Sansa! Go back to the cave. Get dressed. We have to leave before someone finds us here." He was shouting at her. _Stupid dog, you could at least try to do this gently._

Sansa stood up taller instead of shrinking away, like he hoped she would.

"Please do not yell at me, Sandor. I would know why you ran away from me like that. What did I do that was so wrong to rip you from me so suddenly?" She looked down at her feet with her last statement. Sandor wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her then. Tell her she was a crazy Little Bird to think she could ever do something wrong, especially to him. Instead, he grabbed her chin in his hand, hard, and pulled her face up to look at him again. He imagined back to a time when she looked at him with fear and disgust. Imagined her looking at Joffrey the way she was looking at him now.

"I was done with you, girl. I got what I wanted. Sansa Stark, the proper little princess, panting and begging for a dog to make her come and then jerking him off with her own, dainty hands. I gave you what you wanted, took what I wanted. What more did you want of me? Another round? I can't fuck you, girl and we have to move, before we are caught. And I want to keep my head on my shoulders. Best way to do that, is to bring you to your kingly brother. So go do as I told you. And next time you find yourself aching between your fucking legs, learn to take care of it yourself!" Sandor used his hold on her face to push her back, not roughly, but forcefully enough to let her know the danger she was in if she kept ignoring his directions.

Sansa stumbled slightly and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again before any sound left her throat. She turned on her heals, then, and ran back to the cave. Sandor followed her, without her knowing it. He watched her cry and trip her way back to the cave. Saw her enter it. He turned away again, then and sat down heavily on a rock nearby. _Nicely done, dog. Now she hates you again. Best fucking thing you could ever do for her._


	5. Chapter 5

**One last chapter tonight. I wanted to get some of the drama more out of the way so we could get to the resolution. :) **

**Sansa:**

Sansa felt like she was dying. Her heart literally ached in her chest as she sat laid down in the cave, sobbing. Why had Sandor said those things to her? Got what he wanted? Didn't he understand? Why didn't he see how much he meant to her? What did he think she was doing with him, and why would she being doing it if she didn't love him? _Love? Yes! I'm in love with Sandor. That's why this hurts so much. That's why I want him so much. I'm in love with him. _It was so clear to her now. She was not sure when she started being in love with him, but it was undeniable now. She was so much more than just grateful to him. He was everything to her.

_But what do I mean to him? Nothing, of course. I'm what he says I am, a stupid little bird. If he loved me he would never had said that to me. Never would have used me like he did. I thought that since he stole me from King's Landing and since he wanted me, he must love me, but that is stupid. He is a man grown with a man's needs. All he wanted was the pleasure, not me. I could just as easily been some whore, for all he cares. And stealing me away from the Lannisters after he deserted a battle was good for him, not me. This way, he will bring me home and my brother will keep him alive and reward him for it. He couldn't get that if did not take me. He would have had to go on the run. Having me keeps him alive. How could I not see it before? I really am stupid. _She had convinced herself that Sandor must love her to protect her and to want her, but now she could see that he just was using her. It did not matter how much she truly loved him, he would not return her feelings.

_Fine. Let him take me to my family. Let him keep me safe. Let him claim his rewards from my brother. I'll be home with people who love me, away from Lannisters and their pets, and he will leave and I'll never have to see him again. And I'll fall out of love with him and find someone handsome and gentle and good who is highborn and courteous. Not some brute who can't go two minutes without cursing or killing someone. It is a good thing he showed this side to me now, before I did something stupid, like give him my maidenhead. It is going to be bad enough having to travel with him after doing the things I already did with him. Oh, gods, how am I going to stand it?_

Sansa had resolved to put on her mask of courtesy, like her Septa had taught her, and try to pretend that the past twelve hours never happened. She would let the Hound take her home safely. And he would. He was still the strongest warrior in the land. And he would not rape her. He needed her to stay intact to claim his rewards.

Unbidden, Sansa thought back to all the times he had treated her gently in King's Landing. She thought back over the last twelve hours and how happy and foolish she had been. She felt ashamed at her behavior now and it made her cry all the harder. But it was passing. Sansa was calming herself and preparing herself to face him.

Unsteadily, she stood up and gathered her clothes from around the cave, trying not to think of how she got into this position. She dressed herself slowly, taking deep breaths while she did it. She did the best she could with the laces of her dress, without a maid to help her. She fixed her hair as best she could. She stepped outside the cave, Sandor's cloak under her arm. He was there, with Stranger. He looked at her angrily.

"Ready, girl?"

"Yes, Ser, I am ready."

Sandor chuckled at that, looked at her and cocked his head to the side slightly."I'm no, ser," he said.

"No. You're not."

With no more left to be said, Sansa watched as Sandor finished gathering up their things and tying them to Stranger. Then he walked over to her and, without a word, lifted her up on Stranger's back. He climbed up behind her and kicked the horse into motion. The sun was setting in the distance, and the ride back to her life would be long and hard.

* * *

He had barely spoken to his Little Bird for a week. After leaving the cave, Sandor rode Stranger hard until the next night. Riding still was not easy for Sansa, and she was struggling to stay on top of the horse. She refused to lean back into him, refused to touch him anymore than was necessary. _What did you expect, dog? You basically called her a cheap whore._ Still, it angered Sandor to watch Sansa put her own health at risk with her stubbornness. She had almost fallen off of Stranger three times in the past twenty-four hours. Each time, Sandor had to scrambled to get a hold of the girl. Each time, Sandor left fresh bruises on her arms where he had to grab her. After the last time, Sandor put one arm firmly around her.

"Please, let go of me, my lord. It is not proper for you to have such a close hold on me. And you're hurting me."

Sandor was nearly blind with rage at these words. He wished she would see that he was doing what was best for her. He wished she would see that he was lying. _Told her a dog would die for you but not lie for you, once. Now look at me. Love fucks you up._

"Proper, huh? Worried about being proper now? We both know how _proper_ you can be, girl," he spat the word at her like a curse. "Now stop acting like such a fucking child, and quit your chirping. I am not hurting you. Falling off this horse would hurt you. And I won't stop yet to be caught because you're too much of a fucking princess to ride for more than three miles without a buggering carriage, my lady. They know we've gone now, who ever won that fucking battle, and they'll be looking. If you want to go back to King's Landing so badly, then I'll gladly leave you here to be found. As for me, this dog is getting away from all the shit and rats and fleas, one way or the other."

"It has been more than three miles, _ser_," she replied, icily. "We've been riding since last night, or can dogs not notice the difference between night and day? And you will not leave me here because you need me. Otherwise there will be no peace or safety for you. No rewards. No one would want a former Lannister hound who ran with his tail between his legs. My brother will because you'll bring me to him safely. I'm your only chance at any kind of future that doesn't end with you being dragged back to King's Landing to face Joffrey and the Queen."

He loved when his Little Bird showed her claws.

"You think I need you, girl? I don't _fucking_ need you. I could rape you and leave you to die here, by yourself and get away from this bloody place without you. Should have done. I would be in the Free Cities by now and not caught up in this war anymore. I would be living free as a sellsword. Free to kill and fuck and drink my life away and die happy. You think some buggering fool could drag me back to King's Landing? I'd kill them before they ever got the chance, stupid bird. What do I need with your brother's gold or thanks? I have plenty of gold, and fuck his thanks."

"So why are you taking me to him, then, if you really don't need me like you say? I'm NOT stupid, Hound. You're too easily recognized. Even in the Free Cities you wouldn't be safe."

Sandor could feel her heat under his arm. He wanted to calm her down. She was angry at him, and of course she should be. _Stupid dog, threatening to rape her and leave her like that. Like you could._

"Just calm the fuck down, girl. I'm bringing you home, that's all you need to worry about. And I already told you why, when I took you from King's Landing the night of the battle. That has not changed. Relax. We will stop soon and find a place to sleep. Better to sleep during the day and ride at night when you're being chased. A few more hours and we'll stop. Relax, I won't let you fall."

She finally did relax against him after another hour of riding. Sandor let himself get lost in the feel of her while she was not awake to notice his erection.

This was the way they acted for a week after their fight. Sandor couldn't help but react to Sansa angrily, but he always softened in the end. _ I love my Little Bird. I can't stay mad at her. And I don't like seeing her so angry and upset all the time_. Each time they stopped and found somewhere to sleep outside, she would always put herself as far from him as possible and spend the night tossing and turning, shivering on the ground. He wanted to go to her, always, to warm her. Take her in his arms and tell her he loved her. But he never did.

Now, a week after the fight, Sandor and Sansa were faced with a small town, well off the King's Road. He didn't know the name of the place, but he knew they were about another two weeks of riding shy of Riverrun. The travel and the anger had worn on his Little Bird. Barely sleeping outdoors because of the cold, and barely sleeping while riding Stranger, the Little Bird looked exhausted. Having less food than she was used to left her skinnier than before. Sandor looked at the town and made a decision.

"We'll sleep in an inn tonight, girl. But we need to disguise you better than this. Common clothes and something to hide your hair, I think."

"What about you?" she replied, sleepily. There was less bite to her, the past two days, being so tired. "You're more easily recognized than me."

"Aye, but this is a small town. Never been here before. Might be they don't know about the Lannister hound in these parts. Besides, its war. The people running this inn won't say no to a gold dragon, no matter who the fuck it's from."

He rode Stranger a mile away and found a thick enclosure of trees. He told the Little Bird to stay put, while he went to investigate the town. He left Stranger with her and gave her a dagger.

"Anyone comes by, hide. Stranger can take care of himself. They get close, stab them. Don't move from this spot, girl. I'll be back within the next two hours, unless someone kills me." He laughed at that. "Not bloody likely," he said.

Sandor didn't like leaving his Little Bird, but he needed to know if the town was safe for her. And he needed to get her common clothes. He walked around in the open at first. The smallfolk in the town stared at him, clearly frightened of his face. They didn't seem to know him, though. No one challenged him or named him, even in a whisper.

After walking around and making his face known, he walked into a shop for clothes. A fat woman was in the shop. She looked up at his face and snorted derisively.

"If you have money to spend, stay. If not, get the hell out of here, man." _I like this woman_, Sandor thought to himself with a chuckle.

"I got money. I need a plain dress for my daughter. And something to cover her head."

"She scarred like you?"

"No, wench, and watch your mouth." He liked women with spirit, but not when they were talking about Sansa.

"I have what you need. How big is your daughter?"

"About a head taller than you and about a third skinnier."

"Breasts?"

"What?"

"She got breasts, don't she? How big are they?"

"I said, watch yourself woman! It does not matter how big they are, I just need a plain dress!" Sandor was getting frustrated.

"You want the men in town to get a free show? No? Then how big are they so I can cover the girl!" _Oh. Right. Stupid fucking dog._

"Bigger than yours, woman, alright? A little bigger than yours."

The woman walked away from him then and came back with a rough-spun brown dress. It looked like it would fit Sansa. She also had a scarf, to cover her head. Sandor paid her and left the shop, feeling annoyed and stupid.

There were no men around waiting to ambush him, so Sandor felt hopeful that they could stay the day in the inn without a problem. Arriving there, he saw that the hall was rather busy. There were men, half drunk, eating and singing. There were whores, too. Scanning the room, Sandor didn't see anyone he recognized, and no one paid him much attention. That was good. He realized it was later than the day than he thought, nearly night again. _No wonder it is so busy here. Bugger me, my timing is all fucked up._

"I need a room for me and my daughter. Two beds or one, very large one if you have it. Food and a hot bath too." Sandor rasped to the innkeeper. _Why didn't you get two rooms? Oh, yeah, because you are a fucking stupid dog._ Sandor felt like a green boy. _You are, when it comes to love. Bugger love. _He did not want to be away from his Little Bird. He wanted this whole lie to end. He was not strong enough to let her go and his good intentions were fraying at the edges.

"We take gold here."

"Will this do?" Sandor laid two gold dragons on the table and the innkeeper's eyes widened.

"Aye, ser, it will. That was a room with a bath and food for you and your girl? We don't have two beds in any of our rooms, but we have one room upstairs with a bed that should be big enough. Want the food in your room or would you like to eat down here?"

Sandor thought it would be better to be private, but he thought the Little Bird might like the entertainment. _Poor girl has been alone with your ugly face for over a week. Might as well let her be distracted by some music_.

"We'll eat in the hall. Have it ready within the hour."

With that, Sandor left to collect his Little Bird.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for even more kind reviews! I hope you all continue to enjoy, and I promise we will be returning to the smutty fun-ness very soon!**

**Sansa: **

Sansa waited for Sandor, thinking back on the past few days. They had been miserable. She was still heartbroken and being around him was harder than she imagined it could be. And he made it all the worse by holding her when they rode and speaking to her so rarely. When he did speak it was either hateful or confoundingly gentle. He hadn't called her his Little Bird either. That stung the worst.

She was behaving rudely. Instead of keeping her courtesy about her as she planned, she found that she could not speak to him without venom spilling out of her mouth. She was always furious with him.

The fact that she had to stay so close to him did not help, either. Stranger's swaying rhythm beneath her and Sandor behind her kept Sansa in a constant state of almost-arousal. Almost-arousal and not full arousal because she was constantly shaming herself into hating the feeling. She would feel the tingle start and she would remember him saying that he got what he wanted. She would see how he looked at her with hateful eyes and told her to leave him alone. She would feel the way he pulled away from her and left her, coming down from an amazing peak and suddenly left cold, confused, and exposed. And with that, she would fight off the arousal until it came upon her again.

The strain was starting to get to her, though. She had not slept more than a few hours in days and she was always hungry and thirsty. She knew her moon's blood would be coming soon, and that made her feel even more sickly. Instead of getting nastier with the Hound, however, she found herself less able to fight him. All she wanted was for him to tell her that it was all a bad dream. That they had experienced those wonderful hours in the cave and she had fallen asleep in a blissful exhaustion and just had a nightmare. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, warmly and welcomed, not like the way they rode these days. She wanted him to call her Little Bird again, more than anything.

She was thinking this to herself when she heard the rustle of someone's approach. Scared, she ducked down and tried to hide, clutching Sandor's dagger tightly. She heard him chuckle then, and felt herself relax.

"Not much of a hiding place, girl, but I'm glad you didn't need one. Here, put these on quickly. I have baths and food waiting for us at the inn. We should be fine. And I'll keep you safe one way or the other." Sandor tossed her the clothes.

Quickly, Sansa took a few steps away, behind some trees and tried to undress herself. She was so exhausted and could not get her fingers to cooperate to undo her laces. _Come on, hands just unlace the dress! I cannot ask him for help with this!_ She shouted to herself, trying to spur her mind and body into a more conscious state. Frustrated, she pulled and pulled at her laces. After a few minutes, she began whimpering and tried to pull the dress off without unlacing it, but that was just not possible.

"What are you whining about over there, girl, and what is taking so damn long?" Sandor called out beyond the tree line.

_Just get his help and be done with it!_

"Can you come here? I need help unlacing this dress."

It was a few moments before she heard Sandor move to help her. He came over to her slowly and he looked cautious, like this might be a trap.

_I hate that look. Like I was the one who used him._

"Turn around," he said quietly.

"Thank you, _ser_," she said pointedly, looking into his eyes. She could not exactly name the emotion she saw there.

She turned around and felt Sandor's big hands grasp the laces. It felt good to have his hands that close again. _Stop it, stupid!_ He seemed to fumble with the laces, though. It occurred to her that he did not have much experience undressing ladies. _Because he is a brute and probably just rips and cuts dresses off of his whores_. An image of Sandor ripping her dress from her body flashed into her mind without permission, and she tried to fight it away. She could finally feel him get the idea of the lacing on her dress and he moved down her back more quickly.

When he got to the end of the laces, he seemed to pause, his hands still on her dress. Sansa started heating up under those hands, imagining him staring at her exposed back. _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_ But then he was gone, without another word. Sansa stood there another moment, trying to control her breathing before she pulled her dress down and off, and pulled the new one on. It was a commoner's dress, rough and ugly, but it fit her well. More of her chest was showing than she would have liked, but common woman often showed more flesh than highborn ladies. There was a scarf, too, she noticed, so she wrapped it about her head, covering her hair and hiding her face slightly.

When she walked back to Sandor, she noticed his eyes moving up and down her body, stopping at her chest a few times. He looked like he was in pain and he shifted around on his feet. _Good, I hope he suffers. I hope he remembers what we did and that it bothers him the way it has been eating at me._ With this thought in her mind, Sansa stood a little taller and straighter, her chest pushed out slightly.

"Shall we go now, my lord?" she asked sweetly.

"We have to eat in a hall, girl, with others around. Whores and drunk men. There's music and dancing. Listen and look all you want, but don't talk to anyone. And for tonight you are my daughter. Remember that. Don't leave my sight."

He took her arm then, grabbed Stranger's reins, and pulled them both back towards the town.

* * *

_Seven fucking hells_, he thought, as he heard Sansa ask him to help her unlace her gown. He hesitated a moment and got his breathing under control. He walked over to her. He saw her flushed. He liked that. She had more color now than she had for the past two days. She looked better with her color back. Her hair was messy and her gown was slightly ruffled. He knew she must have struggled for some time before finally admitting defeat. He approached her slowly. He did not want her to start growling at him and he didn't want to have a reason to growl at her.

Telling her to turn around, he started untying the laces. However, this was nothing like men's clothes or laces on breeches and he found himself making a few knots that he had to untangle. He was fumbling with the laces and his hand itched to grab his knife and slice the damn thing off of her. The image of that found its way to his mind's eye and he felt himself go half-hard. _Stupid dog, get a grip on yourself. You will not do that to her. You will stay away from her. For her._

Finally, he figured out the damned lacing and he watched as more and more of his Little Bird's back was exposed to his sight. He had to stop himself from running his fingers down her back. Had to stop himself from touching her creamy skin. Had to stop himself from kissing and licking down the skin he saw there, as he untied more and more laces. Then, it was finished, all the laces done. He found himself still holding the dress and staring at her body. His cock was hard as iron now. _Get away from her_, he told himself. And he did.

He had willed his cock back down when Sansa came out from the cover of the trees. When he saw her, his cock started to rise up again and Sandor found himself looking over her body again and again. Trying to stay in control, he kept thinking about the fat woman in the shop. _I'll kill that fucking mouthy woman, _he told himself as he stared again at the Little Bird. The dress fit her, but her absolutely delicious breasts were almost spilling out of it. _Fucking hells, I swear I'll kill her the second we step back in that town_.

_ You need to get her back to the inn, feed her, and get the fuck away from her as soon as you can, dog, before you do something stupid_. With that, he grabbed her and Stranger and pulled them to the village. He left Stranger at the stables by the inn, giving a boy there a few coins to take care of him.

"Careful with him, or he'll kill you, boy," Sandor growled out, taking Sansa by the arm again and leading her to the inn.

There seemed to be more people around now, eating and drinking and whoring and dancing. The innkeeper spotted him and showed him to a table in the corner of the room. He sat down with his Little Bird as they were brought food and wine.

Quickly, Sandor drank down a flagon of wine and ordered another one, while Sansa started eating hungrily. He was halfway through the second flagon before he realized how drunk he was likely to get if he kept on this way. _Can't do that, dog. You get drunk, you fuck the Little Bird, end of story. Then you might as well kill yourself for ruining the only good and pure thing left in the world_. Reluctantly but decidedly, Sandor put down the flagon and started eating some food. Unfortunately, he already started to feel his head going fuzzy. He had been without strong wine for a week and he had very little in his stomach to counter the effects of the wine. _You're ok, dog, just keep eating and don't drink more. You still have your mind about you and that's all you need_.

* * *

Sansa had finished eating and she was looking around the hall curiously. She liked being around people again, even common people in a place like this. It was nice to be full and to be distracted from her heartache. She watched as men laughed and drank and ate. Watched whores wiggling on men's laps, whispering things into their ears. Sansa was almost jealous of the whores she saw here. _Not that I'd ever want to be one, but it must be nice to be so free with yourself. So confident in yourself. I could never be that sure of myself with a man._

Finally, Sansa watched where a large group of people were dancing. Sansa dearly loved to dance and sing and wished she was with them. _Sandor would never ask me to dance_, she thought to herself. _No! The Hound. And you would never _want_ the Hound to ask you to dance. He is so big anyway, it would be uncomfortable trying to dance with him_.

After a few minutes watching, Sansa noticed a young man looking at her. Sansa looked away from him shyly, remembering how the Hound told her not to talk to anyone. Looking back, she noticed the Hound was watching her, as well, and his eyes looked a little glazed. She noticed the flagon of wine in his hand and figured he would be getting drunk. _I wish he wouldn't_.

"What are you staring at, girl?" he rasped.

"I just like dancing. It's so much fun. But I think I'll just go up and bathe now."

"You'll wait, girl. I have to take a piss and I want to check out the room before you go up into it alone. You never know who might be lurking up there, stupid bird. Just wait here, I won't be long." With that, the Hound got up and walked out the door.

Sansa took a few more sips of wine and bites of food while she waited for him to return. It seemed to be taking longer than it should for him to make water. She looked back at the dancers. The man watching her was watching her still and smiling at her now. He was young and handsome. She gave him a small smile back, trying to be polite. She turned back to her wine.

"Hello, miss." The young man had walked over to her and was talking to her. _What do I do? The Hound told me not to talk to anyone_. Slowly, Sansa looked up at the youth. He had light brown hair and eyes and was a little taller than her. "I'm Willem," he continued, "and I noticed you come in. Is that man your husband?"

Not wanting to talk, Sansa shook her head but remained silent. Willem's face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"Would you care to dance with me? I saw you watching the dance. I promise I am an excellent dancer, you won't regret it. Your feet will remain untouched the entire song." He smiled at her invitingly.

Sansa wanted to dance so badly. She had not danced since the king was at Winterfell. She looked around and saw the Hound was still not back. She decided it could not possibly hurt to have fun with this Willem. _No one knows you are a highborn lady. Why not enjoy yourself while you play the part of a commoner?_

Still not talking to him, Sansa smiled brightly and nodded and took the hand he offered t to help her up. He led her to the dance floor and started to dance with her, his hands lightly on her. He had not lied, and was a very good dancer. Sansa felt alive and energized as she danced with him. She was happy to lose herself in the motion and the music. She had not felt this happy since..._since the cave with Sandor_. She pushed the thought out of her mind and kept dancing, Willem taking a firmer hold of her as he spun her around the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been having such a fun time writing this, thanks to everyone who is having as much fun reading it. **

**Sandor:**

The wine had Sandor's blood up again. He had never truly convinced his cock to go all the way down since he unlaced Sansa, and seeing her sit at a table, her breasts practically in his face and the wine in his system had been too much. He watched her and it was all he could do to not reach out and touch her. When she told him she would go to the room to bathe, he panicked. He could not let her go up before he checked it, and his cock was like Valyrian steel. _Don't let her see it, dog. _He barked at her and told her he had to take a piss. He got up and hid himself as best he could and stalked outside.

Walking toward the back of the inn, Sandor unlaced his breeches hurriedly. He pulled out his manhood and slowly spread the wetness that had gathered at the tip. He stroked himself, starting slowly and gaining speed and power as he went. In his mind, he saw his Little Bird peaking for the first time in the cave. He heard her cry out, saw her flush, felt her wetness. He saw her hands on his cock, his cum on her breasts. He tasted her lips and felt her body melt into his own. He imagined what she would look like if he ever had fucked her. Imagined her eyes widening as he entered her, her breasts bouncing as he thrust into her. Growling loudly, Sandor released his seed into the trees and tried to regain his breath. _Control yourself dog. You have to share a bed with her tonight. Don't ruin her. You love her. Act like it._

He steeled himself for a hard night and walked back into the inn.

The first thing he noticed was his missing Little Bird. He felt a rage wash over him, thinking she didn't listen and went upstairs alone. _Stupid fucking girl!_ He started for the stairs when he heard her laughter. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards the sound. There she was. Dancing. Dancing with some boy. Dancing with some boy who had his hands on her. Dancing with some boy who had his hands on her, while she laughed and smiled for him. For _him_.

He saw red.

_What the fuck does she think she's doing? I told her not to talk to anyone and there she is dancing with some fucking little shit! And she is letting him touch her! Bugger that, he is a dead man. Touching what is min-_He realized it then. The answer the question he asked himself before he scared Sansa away from him. No. He could not let her go. He loved her too much, and he was too possessive for that.

_ I'm too much of a fucking dog to share what is mine. I can't stand by and watch the girl I love be given to someone else. I can't watch her be loved by someone else. And why should I? So I'm an ugly old brute of a lowborn dog. I love her. I love her. I love her more than anything. That is good enough. If she'll have me, that's all I need. Can't force myself on this girl anymore than I could back in King's Landing, but she started whatever the fuck we were doing in that cave. She started it, not me. And if she started it, that means she wants it. Don't know why in seven bloody hells she wants me, and maybe she doesn't, but something made her do it. And bugger me, but I'm going to find out what and why and what it all means. If she wants me, I'm hers. If she doesn't, I'm fucked, but I'll stay like a good dog for her. But I won't stand here in some fucking inn watching some fucking boy touching my Little Bird and making her happy, when I can do that my fucking self. Upstairs. Alone. In bed. Bugger it all._

And he walked up to the two of them, reared back, and punched the little shit square in his face, knocking him to the floor.

"Do not touch her," he growled as he gathered up his Little Bird in his arms. Several people were watching him warily, and the boy looked up from the ground, blood flowing from his lip.

"She said you weren't her husband! How was I supposed to know she lied?"

"Don't speak again unless you want to have a good look at your guts before you die, little shit. Blind, were you? Didn't see me? Must have if you asked her about me. You must have a death wish, boy, or you're too fucking stupid to survive." Sandor glared at the boy menacingly and started forward, but his Little Bird stopped him. She turned around in his arms and faced him. She stared at him for a minute before bringing her hand up to his cheek and whispering, "Please."

"You are lucky, boy." And with that, Sandor walked himself and his Little Bird out of the hall and up to their room, shouting at the innkeeper for his hot bath water.

* * *

Sansa could not let the Hound kill poor Willem because he asked her to dance so she looked up at him, touched his face, and said please. Her mind was spinning. She could not understand what he was doing or why. As he swept her up the stairs, practically carrying her, all she could think was how nice it felt to be in his arms again. She was too tired to fight with him. She was too tired to fight with herself. Heartbroken though she was, she still loved him and fighting it was too exhausting this close to bedtime.

Getting into their room, Sandor led Sansa to the bed and sat her on it. He started pacing back and forth in front of her. She watched him curiously. _What is he doing? What has him so upset?_

"Are we in danger?" she asked.

Sandor stopped and looked at her. "No. Why would you think that?"

"You just seem so agitated. It worries me. What is wrong?" She asked.

Sandor laughed at her, then, low in his throat. He looked in her eyes. "Always so innocent, Little Bird," he said, slowly walking back toward her on the bed.

Sansa's breathing caught in her throat and she almost passed out from the intensity of her feelings and his gaze in that instant. _Little Bird. He called me Little Bird. Is he drunk? What is happening? What do I do? Gods, I want him to kiss me..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Want to say another quick thank you to all my reviewers. It is so nice to read such encouraging things! And thanks for putting up with silly cliffhangers...**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made Sansa jump and gasp. Sandor stopped and turned towards the door.

"Your bath, ser," a voice called out. Sandor opened the door as three young women brought in jugs with steaming water. They poured it in the tub that was already in the room and turned to leave.

"Wait half an hour then bring up more fresh water," Sandor called out, looking at Sansa again, while the girls bowed out of the room.

Sandor's eyes were hot on her, and she could feel herself heating up under his gaze. She remembered that look. He looked like he was about to devour her. _The last time he looked at you that way, you were naked under him._ Sansa felt a flush of wetness between her legs. There was no fighting this, not with him looking at her that way. Not with the small room heating up from the bath water. Not with Sandor taking slow steps towards her.

Sandor came up close to her and leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her hips on the bed. He leaned towards her face. Sansa saw his eyes flashing from her eyes to her lips to her breasts and back up again. _Why is he doing this? Does he just want me to warm his bed tonight? Maybe he is lonely now, and he thinks he can have me._

"You need a bath, Little Bird," he said quietly, _Well, that is true. We haven't bathed since we were at the cave...don't think about that right now. Stay strong._

Sansa leaned away from him then.

"Please, _ser_, you are too close to me. It is rude."

"I _am _rude, Little Bird," he whispered. His voice was low and husky. It sent shivers down Sansa's body. _I've missed this sound. I've missed this feeling. I've missed Sandor._ He leaned in closer.

"I do not wish you to be this close to me again, my lord. You taught me to guard myself more strictly."

"And this would be the first time you actually listened to me, girl. My luck. But do you really want to listen to me, Little Bird? I don't think you do. You're blushing at me so prettily and breathing so hard. I don't think you actually want me to move away from you. And do you want to know a secret, Little Bird? _I_ don't want to move away from _you_, not one fucking bit. I'd rather do something else for you Little Bird. You might like it. You did before."

With that, Sandor leaned down further. _He's going to kiss me_, she thought. _I want him to. Gods, I want him to so badly. _She felt his breath at her neck just below her ear. She felt his lips kiss her there, so lightly, so gently.

He took her into his arms and lifted her from the bed. Slowly, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Sansa knew her mouth was open slightly. She was panting and flushed and completely aroused. She was also disgusted with herself. _You really are a stupid girl, Sansa Stark! Where is your wolf now? Send him away! He broke your heart just a week ago, and now you are letting him use you again. Sure, it feels good and you love him, but he doesn't love you! This won't mean anything to him. And it'll hurt you more in the long run. Stop him!_

Sansa felt Sandor's hands at the back of her dress. Common dresses had fewer laces, but he was undoing them as fast as he could. Before she truly realized what was happening, she was left in her smallclothes in front of him, her dress pooled at her feet.

Quickly, Sansa put her arms around herself. She was so confused and overwhelmed. She felt completely out of control. She could not stop the tears that started to leak from her eyes.

* * *

Sandor lifted her chin gently and studied her face for a moment. _Why is she crying? The silly Little Bird._

"Shh. Calm down, Little Bird. There is no reason for that." He leaned down and kissed the tears away from her face. _Bugger me, she's turning me into a mother. Love definitely fucks you up, dog._

Sandor didn't know how to tell Sansa how he felt. He didn't know how to get her to tell him about how she felt. When he was jealous over the boy she was dancing with, the fact that she was furious at him completely fled his mind. Now he was standing in front of a crying Little Bird, realizing he was basically terrorizing the poor girl. _Nice job, dog. You need to make up with her before you start stripping her. She is still your innocent Little Bird. She doesn't understand your crazy, sick mind. You need to do better than this!_

"You need a bath, Little Bird, remember? I thought I'd help you with your laces again. I'll leave you to your warm water, Sansa..."he turned to leave her then, thinking about how he would get her back, get her to trust him again. _Pathetic dog..._

"Wait." She spoke so quietly he thought he imagined it. "Why are you doing this? Why? I don't understand. You told me you got what you wanted from me. Said such horrible things to me. And now what are you doing? Please. Please, what do you want from me?"

It was the first time they spoke about what he said at the cave. Sandor knew he would have to answer for that, but he still had not worked out exactly what he wanted to say to her. He could not just tell her he loved her. _You'll scare her away, dog. _He needed to take this slowly and heal the wounds he inflicted on her before he gave those words to her. Before he put them out into the universe where he could never take them back again. _Fucking coward._

Sandor turned around to face her again.

"I'm a rough fucking dog, Sansa. I don't deserve someone as good as you. And you are so pure and so innocent. I'll fuck that up, Little Bird. I didn't want to. So I barked at you the way I did. I'm not worthy of you, girl, and you deserve someone gentle and good. Not an old, scarred, nasty dog. Barking at you, saying those things was the best way to get away from you before you realized what you were doing and threw me out with my fucking tail between my legs."

"And now?"

"Now I don't care, Little Bird. This week has been hell for me. I tried. I tried to be an honorable fucking man. But I'm not, Sansa. I can't stay away from you, even if that is what is better for you. I can't keep my hands off you. I can't stop thinking about you all the time. Having you mad at me. Seeing you with that stupid little shit downstairs. Seeing you now. I figure I deserve to get thrown out by you, not the other way around, like it was. I want to give you that chance now, girl. I'm sorry, Sansa. I'm sorry I'm so fucking mean and rough. You should have so much better than me around you. Don't know why you'd want me at all. I definitely don't know why the fuck you let me touch you and kiss you. Why you fucking touched me and kissed me back. But you did, and instead of thanking all my buggering lucky stars, I bit the hand that fed me. I'm crawlin' back now. Kick me if you want. I deserve it. But I'm done turning my back on you, Little Bird. I'll do whatever you say."

* * *

_He didn't think he was good enough. He didn't understand how you felt. He didn't mean any of it!_ Sansa listened to Sandor and she felt her heart expanding, coming back to life. She was thrilled. It was just so clear to her now. She had not made him see how important he was to her. It had all happened so fast, after all. _He always wants what is best for me, and to protect me. He thought he had to protect me from himself. Of course!_

But now Sansa thought that she should still not move too fast, so she made a plan. _ I will forgive him. I will make him love me the way I love him. I will make him see that he loves me, so he knows that he does not need to protect me from himself. And when the time is right, I'll tell him I love him. Everything will be perfect, then. We just need time._

"I would never throw you away, Sandor. I don't want to be apart from you. I have been so horrible to you this past week. And I have felt so miserable fighting with you. I want things to go back to being the way they were between us when we were at the cave. I forgive you, Sandor. Can you forgive me?" Sansa looked up at Sandor from beneath her eyelashes. Even after his speech, she was a little worried he might refuse her. She did not want there to be any confusion about her intentions, though.

"Silly Little Bird," he chuckled roughly, "there is nothing for me to forgive. You are too fucking perfect." With that he leaned down and took her face in his hands. Looking into her eyes, he slowly lowered his lips onto hers. _Yes. I missed this. I needed this._

Standing in her smallclothes, wrapped in Sandor's arms, Sansa felt good again for the first time in a week. She felt whole again. She deepened their kiss and squirmed in his arms. She was so aroused and she wanted him to touch her again. She had never wanted anything so much.

Sandor smoothed his hands down her body and she felt the heat of his touch light a fire within her. He groped her body, more gently than she had remembered. Then his hands were pulling her smallclothes off of her. _Yes, yes, yes!_

Suddenly, Sandor lifted her completely off her feet and walked her to the tub. He gently set her down in the still warm water and walked away from her.

"What are you doing Sandor?!" Sansa was shocked at her current position and frustrated that he left her naked and wanting. Again.

Sandor chuckled at her tone. "The maids will be back with my water in a few minutes, Little Bird. Take your bath, I'll wait outside. We have time for this after." He was panting still and his voice was rough with arousal.

"Stay with me, Sandor." Sansa did not want to be apart from him after just getting him back.

He laughed. "Can't, Little Bird. I told them I was your father. It would be _improper_ for a father to stay with his daughter while she bathed. And I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you. Imagine what the maids would think when they caught us that way. Just take your bath. I'll take mine. And then we have the rest of the night. Maybe longer." He walked out the door, before she could keep arguing.

_I have him back. He wants me. He always wanted me. He will love me soon. Everything will work out perfectly. _Sansa let her happiness fill her up and give her energy she hadn't felt in days as she scrubbed away the last week from her body and her mind.

* * *

_Well done, dog. She forgave you. Now you just need to control yourself with her until you find out how she feels. _Sandor was thinking to himself as he bathed. His Little Bird had dressed for bed, and was waiting politely in the hall, close to the door. Sandor convinced himself he could give the Little Bird what she wanted (_what we both want_) and keep himself from scaring her away or ruining her completely. At least, he hoped he could. Sandor Clegane was not used to this feeling. He liked feeling powerful. Even taking orders, there is a certain feeling of control when you are powerful. Sansa took all of that away from him. He was completely at her mercy, even if she didn't know it. _You fucking told her as much, dog. She's just too bloody innocent and good to understand what that means._ _She can have whatever she wants from you just by batting her eyelashes._

Still, despite his brutish inner thinking, Sandor felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. It did not matter that they were on the run and in constant danger. He had his Little Bird back. He still had to dig himself out of the hole he put himself in, but she was willing to trust him again. Willing to be with him again. _Aye, wet and willing to play again, crazy girl. Stop fucking around in the bath, dog, and go get your bone. It's been long enough since you last had a chew._

Sandor rose from the tub, happy to be clean again. He never particularly cared about his cleanliness before, but there was something so right about being clean and fresh when he was around his Little Bird. It was almost like being clean helped him forget himself. Helped him forget all the reasons why he and Sansa together was so wrong and horrible. He wanted to be good for her. _You need to try your best with this and not fuck it up. How many chances do you think you'll get?_

Sandor considered dressing. He did not want to rush his Little Bird. No matter how willing she seemed before they bathed, he would go at her pace and he did not want to predict it. But he also thought of how he left her in the cave. She was completely exposed and vulnerable when he walked out on her. Maybe he could keep winning back her trust if he put himself in that position in front of her. _Maybe you're just a sick old dog who wants to fuck and knows that the best way to do that is naked. Don't scare her, stupid!_

Resolved, Sandor pulled on his breeches, but kept his shirt off. He walked to the door and took a deep breath. _Just let her control everything and don't be beast. _He opened the door.

Sansa was standing just outside the door, looking radiant. She was chewing her finger absent-mindedly. She looked to be thinking. When she saw him, her face lit up in a brilliant smile. _You don't deserve her, dog. _He couldn't help reminding himself how he was not worthy. _Aye, and keep it up! Maybe it'll help you remember to treat her gently!_

"Did you enjoy your bath?" she asked him.

"Aye, Little Bird. It feels good to be clean again. Clean and well fed on the run. We have been lucky."

Sansa looked at him then and smiled again.

"I think we have," she replied.

She walked toward him in the doorway, looking into his eyes. Sandor stared at her dumbly. She seemed to be waiting for something.

She glanced at her feet and asked him, almost shyly,

"Won't you let me in our room?"

_Bugger me through all seven fucking hells,_ he thought. _Our room. I like that more than I should. Stop being so stupid dog, stop gaping at her and let her in_.

Sandor grunted and backed into the room, Sansa following behind him. The room was very dimly lit and it was late. Sandor watched Sansa sit down on the bed and watched as she yawned. He remembered, then, how little she had been sleeping, and how long it had been since they had stopped and rested.

"I'm fucking exhausted Little Bird, and I know you are too. Why don't we just lay down and get some rest? We can stay here safely for some time into tomorrow, I think."

* * *

Sansa was torn when Sandor asked her if she wanted to just go to sleep. On the one hand, she felt like she had been without Sandor for so long. The entire time they fought, it was like he was not there. The Hound was there, tormenting and embarrassing her. Now that she had her Sandor back, she wanted to take advantage of it. Also, he had awoken such strong feelings within her when they were in the cave. She was in love with him and her body was crying out for him to touch her again. She had been completely inexperienced before him, and, now, those thoughts and desires all but consumed her mind. She could not escape them. Could not fight them.

On the other hand, though, she was exhausted. She could not deny how tired she was and how strongly her body begged her for rest. Especially now. She had been well fed. She was clean. And her mind was finally calm and at peace, knowing she had Sandor back.

_There will be time. And you should not rush into things again. Last time he broke your heart, and just because he has started to put it back together does not mean you should dive in so completely again_.

"Yes, Sandor, I think resting would be a good idea."

Sansa noticed that Sandor looked slightly disappointed before he blew out the candles. _I know the feeling_, she thought to herself.

Sansa got into bed and pulled the blanket over herself. She felt the mattress sag as Sandor sat on the other side and got himself under the blanket as well. The air around them was buzzing. She could feel their tension. It was awkward. This was the first time they lay together since the cave. Sandor made no move to hold her, and she did not know if she should reach out to him. _I hate this. This is not the kind of intensity I want to feel. I want to feel his warmth spreading through me again. You need to show him you forgive him, and things will get better._

Sansa reached next to her. She found Sandor's hand and grabbed it.

"Please, come closer to me. I've been without you for so long, it feels. I just want you near me."

Sansa heard a low chuckle. "Aye, Little Bird. I know the feeling."

Sandor moved himself closer, turned on his side, grabbed Sansa, and pulled her up against his body. The tension in the room broke and they both sighed. Sandor nuzzled his face into Sansa's hair, and Sansa held onto Sandor's strong arms where they were wrapped around her.

"I've bloody well missed you, Little Bird. I hated you being so mad at me. Hated myself for it."

"Hush. It's in the past." Sansa felt Sandor's lips press against her head as she relaxed even further into him.

_ This feels like home_, she thought as she felt herself drift to sleep.

**I love happy endings. *sigh*. This is emphatically NOT the ending, as there are sexy times _immediately_ ahead (these two don't do so well sleeping by each other, do they?), but happiness, none-the-less! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to sexy times with Sansa and Sandor! Please enjoy! **

**Sandor:**

He wasn't sure what woke him. The sun was not up yet and the room was quiet. His Little Bird was exactly where she belonged, snuggled up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Glancing around the room, Sandor relaxed. _Must have been the excitement from your dream, dog_.

Sandor had been dreaming of Sansa. He often did. But this one was so much sweeter than any of the others. _Because you're guilty, dog. You don't deserve her and you want to._

They were in the cave. This time, he had not left her after she peaked. This time, he looked down at her and he could not fight her. She was beneath him, flushed from her orgasm. Her legs were open in front of him and she was naked as her name day. He was hard as Valyrian steel. In the dream, he had leaned back down and kissed her gently on her lips instead of running away from her. He stared into her eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you, Little Bird," he had whispered to her, softly, and leaned to kiss her again. She stopped him with her hand and stared back into his eyes. She was searching for something there, it seemed.

"Make me yours, Sandor. I need to be yours."

In his dream, he was honorable. In his dream, he argued with her gently. He told her he could not do that to her. He told her that she was made for a handsome, gentle knight, not a lowly dog. He told her that she was worth so much more than he could ever give her. And in his dream, she silenced him.

"You're all I ever wanted, Sandor. Please," she would say. It was all she needed to say.

In his dream his mind would not be filled with lust as he entered her. It would be love and goodness that overtook him. He would not be breaking her maidenhead and ruining her, but completing her, instead. He would make love to her and it would feel pure.

_Sansa is having a bad impact on me. She has me dreaming of fairy tales. Fuck fairy tales. Dreams are for suckers_, he told himself as he lay awake, feeling his Little Bird in his arms. _You could never be that honorable. And if you fuck her it will be fucking just like any other time you've fucked. The only difference will be that you love the woman you'll be fucking. There is nothing sweet or noble about your cock right now. And it is not a sense of goodness that has you clutching this girl. It won't be goodness that guides you, dog. It'll be rough desire, just like always. Bugger it. Take what you can get, fool, and live the life in front of you. What do you want with your dream girl? She is here, in reality. Don't be such an idiot._

Sandor's body was screaming for Sansa. She was intoxicatingly close to him. Her body was flush with his own. He was consumed by her-her body in his arms, her smell in the air; her taste lingering on his lips. He remembered their first night together, when she had innocently ground herself into him. They had come a long way in a mere week. He had denied himself for too long. And now, here he was, a Little Bird sleeping in his arms, and a cock that could be used to crack stone if he wanted it to.

He was desperate and consumed with his memories of her body moving against his own. He could not stop himself from grinding his cock into her now, seeking friction. He felt like he was suffocating, he needed her so badly.

"Little Bird," he whispered into her ear. He gently sucked her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. In his arms, Sansa squirmed, giving his manhood more delicious friction. Sandor moved his mouth from her ear and started kissing down her neck, strong enough to be felt. He stopped and looked up at her once he reached the top of her chest. Sansa was blinking at him sleepily, her mouth slightly parted. He grinned up at her then and kept kissing down, onto her breast over her smallclothes.

Sansa gasped as his mouth worked at one breast and his hand came over to play with the other.

"Sandor," she sighed.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Little Bird. But you feel so good in my arms. It woke me up." He groaned as he slipped his hand under her smallclothes to pull at her nipples.

"Take it off of me, please!" Sansa cried out as Sandor continued to play with one breast under her clothes and suck on the other through the fabric. "I need to feel you, Sandor."

Sandor lifted her top and growled when he saw her breasts, slightly reddened from his attentions, with her nipples hard and reaching toward him. He paused. He wanted more.

"Can I take everything off, Little Bird? I want to see you-all of you. Please. Please let me." Sandor let his hands play with the top of the material that covered her woman's place.

* * *

Sansa woke up squirming. She felt as strong lips made their way down her neck, and, for a minute, she thought she still might be dreaming. She had often dreamed of Sandor in this way throughout the past week, and would wake up aching and saddened. Now she woke up aching and ecstatic. Having his hands and mouth on her again was perfect. She had missed it. She wanted it. She wanted everything he could possibly give her.

She hesitated, though, when he asked if he could take all her clothes off. Most of her was screaming, _Yes! Of course! Now!_ But a smaller voice reminded her that last time she had exposed herself completely, he had run from her. She knew, now, that it had nothing to do with her body or her eagerness. It was his goodness that had drove him from her. But still, she couldn't help the bitterness that stung her when she thought of giving this to him again.

She wouldn't give in so easily, she decided, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"You first," she whimpered into his mouth as he played with the fabric at her waist.

"Sansa, I don't know if that is a good idea. I don't know if-uhh."

Sansa snaked her hands down to the front of his breeches and gently pressed on the hardness there, and silenced him.

"Please, take these off. I never truly got to see you the first time. I want to see you, please, Sandor." She was begging him in earnest, trying to pull his laces. Her hands would not cooperate, she realized. They wanted to be everywhere at once on Sandor. One minute she was pressing his cock, the next her hands were running across his bare chest or back, and then she was cupping his face as she kissed him. _Too long. It's been too long._

* * *

Sandor groaned at her words, begging him to take off his breeches. _Take them off, stupid dog! What are you even waiting for?_ He made quick work of them and was left in his smallclothes. He hesitated briefly, but he knew he would always do what she asked of him. He started to pull them down when two tiny hands stopped him.

"I thought you wanted me to, girl," he rasped.

"Wait. Can I do it, please?"_So shy. So innocent, my Little Bird. Asking so nicely. Fuck me._

"Fucking hells, Little Bird. Of course you can do it."

Sandor waited for her hands to pull down his smallclothes but nothing happened. He had closed his eyes as he kissed her again, but now he opened them to see her staring at him intently. Once she made eye contact, she leered at his body, slowly, letting her eyes run down him. He was heating up even more under that stare. She was looking at him like she would eat him alive, and, it occurred to him, this must be a look he had given her a thousand times. _Fucking hope she likes that look on my face as much as I like it on hers_.

"Stand up, Sandor."

"Sansa-" he groaned.

"Please. I can't get them off you while you're laying down and I want to _see_ you!"

Sandor scrambled to get off the bed. He wanted her. And he wanted to make her happy. _You're acting like a fucking child of two and ten, dog! She's almost half your age. Calm the fuck down and act like you have some fucking experience!_ Even as he thought this, he knew it was useless. He was wrapped around her finger.

Sansa sat up in the bed and looked up at him. She seemed so tiny in that position, but still so powerful. He would bend to whatever will she had, it didn't matter that he could crush her under one hand.

Slowly, Sansa kneeled on the bed. She leaned towards his chest and placed a gentle kiss on his stomach. His cock twitched. Leaning in again, Sansa traced one of his scars with her tongue. Her hands busied themselves then, running up and down his length, oh so lightly, over his smallclothes. Sandor needed more pressure, more friction. He grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly up his chest and kissed her hard.

"You're fucking _killing _me, girl," he growled.

"You'll survive."

He loved when his Little Bird showed her claws.

"Stop teasing, or you will be sorry, Little Bird. I'll give as good as I get," his warning was low and it left her positively burning between her legs.

Sandor released her and she sunk back down to her knees in front of him. She resumed kissing his stomach, but this time she was decidedly moving down, towards his manhood. His cock was straining to reach her. _I want her mouth. I want to be in her mouth. Oh, gods, control yourself dog! Let her run the show this time!_ It was all he could do to not force her head down to where he needed it.

* * *

_He is letting me play with him, he must really feel badly about the things he said to me_. Sansa grinned to herself as she kissed down his stomach. She could feel the tension as she grew near his manhood. _I have no idea what I'm doing. This just feel so good and exciting and fun! I never thought it could be this way. I always imagined fierce declarations of love that were solemn and serious. This is so much simpler than that. I know I love him. I want him to love me. I have nothing to prove. I have nothing to be scared of. I can just be with him. I've never been so happy in my life_.

Despite her innocence and inexperience, Sansa found herself willing and eager to play and experiment. Sandor had put her in a position of power over him and she wanted to see where she could push it to. She wanted to explore this power and see how she could make him react. _The Queen told me that a woman has a weapon between her legs. I guess this is what she meant._

Slowly, she kissed down his stomach. She felt his manhood move and twitch as she did so. _Interesting_.

Finally, when she got to the smallclothes at his waist, Sansa licked under it. Sandor gasped at that and groaned out, "Seven fucking hells girl." Liking this reaction, she decided to push him farther. She took the material in her teeth and slowly dragged it down at his hip. Half of the smallclothes followed her mouth as she dragged it down his thigh. She licked her way over to the other side, her tongue following the diagonal line she had created and getting dangerously close to his throbbing cock that was still caught in his smallclothes. Sandor was muttering obscenities and trembling slightly as she took the other side of the smallclothes in her teeth and tugged.

* * *

Sandor grunted loudly as his cock finally sprang free and his Little Bird dropped his smallclothes from her teeth. _Gods this girl has spirit! Never in my sickest fantasies did I think she would ever be this exciting and bloody playful. Where the fuck did she come from? Why the FUCK does she want me? Bugger me, I am the luckiest bastard in the world. And she is still so innocent besides! Everything she does is one hundred fucking times more perfect because she is so good and pure!_

Sandor held his breath as he watched his Little Bird take in the sight of him naked for the first time. She had felt him before, but she never really saw him until now. His cock was much like the rest of him, big and brutish. He was long and thick, and, right now, he was as hard as he had ever been. Sandor knew he made an imposing sight for an experienced whore, let alone his innocent Little Bird. He watched as her eyes widened and her body stiffened. She drew away from him slightly, unconsciously.

"It's ok, Little Bird. I can put them back on," his voice was still rough with arousal, but there was a sadness in it now he was ashamed to hear from himself.

"No!" Sansa answered him quickly and firmly. "You truly are beautiful, Sandor. I know you don't think so. But you are. So beautiful and so powerful." Sandor watched as her eyes ran up and down his body again and again. She looked mesmerized. Then her eyes found his and he noticed a look of determination and hunger there. _Fuck, if I didn't love her before, I sure as hell love her now_.

Sandor pulled his Little Bird back up and kissed her fiercely. He poured everything he was feeling into that kiss, hoping she would know what it meant without saying it. He felt her mound as it brushed his lower stomach and felt his cock nudging at her thigh as he kissed her. Sandor opened her legs, then, and wrapped them around his waist. He clung to her desperately as he kissed her. _I never want to let this girl go. I won't ever be able to let her go again. You're truly a goner now, dog._

Suddenly, Sandor noticed that Sansa had snaked her hand down his chest to grab at his cock. He gasped into her mouth and dropped her back on the bed.

"You'll be the death of me, Little Bird."

"No I won't, Sandor. I'll be the opposite." _Fuck me. _

"Is it my turn now, Sansa? Can I take off the rest of your clothes? Please Little Bird, I want to feel you against me. Won't you let me, now?" Sandor sounded desperate to his own ears, but he didn't care. _I need her naked under me. Gods, please!_

Sansa lifted herself from the bed and stood next to him. She pushed on his stomach and gestured for him to sit down in front of her. When he complied, she took one of his huge hands in her own. She kissed his fingers softly. Then, staring into his eyes, she took his hand and placed it on her waist, just below her breast. She did the same with his other hand. Then, she leaned into him and breathed, "Kiss me," into his ear. _She can make me into a puppet for all I care. Bugger me, I'll become one willingly if it means that she is mine and that I can spend the rest of my days following her around and making her happy._

Sandor kissed her in between her breasts and then down her stomach, towards her woman's place, mimicking the treatment she gave him earlier. She was sighing and gasping and trembling beneath his mouth. When he got to her smallclothes, he licked around her waist, just under the fabric like she had done for him. Then, he looked back up at her and slid his hands down and under the material. He slid his hands back around her body and down, grasping and rubbing her backside under the smallclothes. He repeated that motion a few more times, each time drawing a more powerful gasp from Sansa. Finally, he returned his mouth to her and used his teeth to tug down her smallclothes, more forcefully than she had been with him.

Sandor had his Little Bird in front of him, naked as her name day, for the second time. _I can die happily. Lucky fucking bastard that I am. _She was breathtaking. Her breasts were full and round, her stomach was smooth and mostly flat, her hips flared out just enough, her mound was covered with bright red hair, and her legs were long and thin. _Perfect. She is fucking perfect. A fucking angel. And you love her. Remember that, dog. You can be good for her if you actually try._

Sandor grabbed her hips and dragged her towards him again. He resumed his kissing, starting at her waist and moving down. He moved her so she was standing in front of him, her legs parted and he had kneeled in front of her now. He kissed down her leg as his hands smoothed her backside. He then licked back up her thigh and Sansa whimpered.

He flipped her, then, so that she was sitting on the bed. Looking into her eyes, he put his big hands on her knees and pushed her legs apart, feeling her muscles tense slightly. He stared at her perfect, pink, cunt. _A maiden. Completely unused and untouched, except by your own dirty hands, dog. _He started to kiss and lick and nip her leg from her knee and was moving toward her woman's place. He felt Sansa stiffen a bit more.

"Relax, Little Bird. I promise I'll make you feel better than you did before. I need to taste you, girl. I bet you are fucking delicious." Sandor groaned these words against her inner thigh as he continued toward her cunt. Just as he was reaching the center, though, he pulled away and started on her other leg, wickedly teasing her.

"Sandor," she breathed, "please. I need you to touch me, please." He liked to hear her beg a little.

"Told you, Little Bird. I'll give what I got. You teased me. Now it's my turn to play with you." He started kissing up her stomach again, this time starting directly above the hairline at her mound.

* * *

Sansa wanted to scream in frustration. He had set her on the bed, kneeling between her legs and promised to make her feel even better than he had last time. Told her he'd taste her. It sent delicious shivers across her body when he said those words, and, although she felt a moment of uncertainty, she trusted Sandor. Then he started kissing her everywhere but where he knew she needed him to be.

Now he was still kneeling in front of her, but he had moved his body in between her legs. He was kissing up her stomach and licking under her breasts. His arms were wound across her back and he was holding her to him tightly. He finally took a nipple in his mouth and sucked at it, hard. Sansa couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. He repeated the action several times then moved to the opposite breast. Sansa desperately tried to close her legs to get some friction to woman's place, but Sandor's body was in the way. Feeling what she was trying to do, though, Sandor pulled her by her backside so that her cunt was pushed up against his hard stomach. Biting down on her nipple, not too hard, Sandor used his hands to guide her hips as he ground her against him. Sansa cried out, the feelings were so intense. He was grinding her and biting her. He was rougher than he was last time, but she welcomed it. _Everything feels so real. I feel like these memories are burning into my skin. I want more, gods!_

Sandor continued this for another few minutes until Sansa could feel her peak crashing down on her. Just as she was about to go over the edge though, he pushed her back away from him and starting kissing down her body again.

"Sandor! Please!" she cried out in frustration.

She heard him chuckle darkly as he kissed further and further down, keeping her legs parted with his hands.

"Don't worry, Little Bird. I'll give you what you need."

And he did. His mouth descended on her cunt then. Sansa felt him suck on her little nub above her opening. Sandor used his arms to anchor her where he wanted her. Her hips were lifted off the bed slightly and her mound was pushed up against his face. It felt so good, Sansa couldn't help throwing her body back on the bed, grinding her hips in rhythm with his licking and sucking.

* * *

Sandor's fingers itched to move to his Little Bird's opening. _No, dog. That would be a huge mistake. Just your mouth, like a good dog!_ He was worried about what any kind of penetration would lead to, and he told himself he would take it slowly. He needed to give her a chance to get used to him, used to this. He needed to know if it was him or just these feelings she wanted. She was young and he knew what it felt like to be that young, to be a slave to your hormones. Too young to realize how serious these actions were. _If you ruin her, dog, you can at least make sure she actually wants you to be the one to do it. Take your fucking time! Enjoy this!_

So he tried to enjoy what she was giving him without taking anything more. It wasn't hard to, but he couldn't deny he wanted everything. He focused on her taste in his mouth (_absolutely fucking delicious_) and her body under his hands (_so soft, so perfect; all mine_) and his name flowing from her lips like a prayer (_yes, I'm here, love, and I'm not going anywhere until you order me gone, Little Bird._) He focused on how her body was grinding into his mouth as she chased her peak. He doubled his efforts, sucking and licking harder. He wanted her to come apart for him. He listened to her moans grow louder, more desperate. He moved his hands back up to her breasts and played with them while his mouth worked even more insistently.

He stared up her body and saw her eyes trained on him. She was leaning up on her elbows, watching him work, but she was struggling to keep her eyes open, struggling to keep her head up.

Seamlessly, he replaced his mouth with his hands, rubbing her ferociously, staring into her eyes.

"Come on, Little Bird. It's been so long. I need to you to come for me. I want to taste you while you explode, girl." He set his mouth back to her cunt then, humming as he tasted her again.

* * *

Sansa was watching him as he licked and sucked her. It was the most arousing thing she had ever seen. She watched the muscles in his powerful shoulders and arms tense and twist. She heard his moans and felt them against her skin. Completely naked, she was breaking out into a sweat, consumed by heat. Her whole body was shuddering and twitching. She wanted to peak so badly and everything was just so intense.

Then he looked at her and told her to come. _I love when he does that. I love when he talks to me. Gods it is perfect. _His mouth was back on her then. She threw her head back, letting it hit the bed. She thrust her hips against his mouth twice more and then she went boneless and sightless as her orgasm shot through her.

Vaguely, she heard Sandor grunt approvingly, his mouth still working her throughout her peak. He was still there as she came down from her high, moving much more gently, licking her. _What a good dog,_ she laughed to herself. _Silly nickname for such a man, but it works right now_.

It was difficult for Sansa to move. She felt like she had melted and was slowly becoming solid again. Still, she willed her arms to move as she gently tugged his hair. She wanted his arms around her again.

"Please, come up here, Sandor. Hold me." Her voice sounded dreamy and far away from her.

Sandor laughed quietly.

"Was that good Little Bird? Looks like I did my job well."

"Mmm. Thank you, Sandor. That was unbelievable." She snuggled into his chest as he pulled her further up the bed so he could lay down with her. She had no energy left and wondered if there was more time to sleep. She realized it was still dark outside, not yet morning. She was grateful for that.

Sandor was kissing her hair and sighing. _I love him so much_. _I can't wait until I can tell him that_.

"Was that ok for you, though? Do I- I mean, was I- umm." Sansa didn't know how to say what she was wondering. _Why would he use his mouth on me? Isn't that dirty? I can't possibly taste good there. Could I do that with him? _She thought back to the sight of his huge manhood and winced slightly. _How could I? Although I licked all around his body, why not there too? I wonder how he tastes..._

"Silly Little Bird," he chuckled at her, bringing her back to the moment at hand. "That was amazing for me. You taste perfect girl. So good that I would give up wine if I could drink you with every fucking meal. I'd never done that before, I like it. Can't wait to do it again." Sansa felt his grip on her tighten.

"Never? Why not?" _I assume anything he does with me he's done before. He is no maid after all..._

"Only ever fucked whores, girl. I was never interested in putting my mouth where so many had been before me. But you. That's a different story, entirely, Little Bird."

"How did you know what to do, then?"

He laughed loudly at that. "A man talks and listens, Sansa. Men at war like to talk about the woman they've had and how they've had them. That, and I wanted to. It felt right to do it, so I did it. The same way anyone learns to do anything, I guess. How did you know to kiss my stomach that way and lick me and pull down my smallclothes with your teeth?"

Sansa flushed at this. It was one thing to do it in the moment, another to hear him say it now.

"I didn't _know_. It just felt like it was a good idea. I thought you'd like it..."

"Aye and I did, Little Bird. And so did you, I hope. You got to do what feels good and try what you want. If it's no good, you don't fucking do it again. Silly Little Bird. I like how pure you are. So unlike everyone else." He was running his hands up and down her back soothingly. She wanted so badly to give herself over to her blissful exhaustion, but she knew that Sandor had not peaked yet. _I want him to. I want to give him what he just gave me._

"So having your mouth on me was good for you?" She sat up, slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Aye, I just told you that, girl," he replied.

"And one should always try something they think will feel good?"

"That is what I said.."

"So I can use my mouth on you."

* * *

**Sandor: **

****_Seven fucking hells. _

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was too long. These two just won't give it a rest. And the night is young by them, and little Sansa is curious...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks a million times again for the love. More sexy times in this chapter. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

__**Sandor:**

_Fuck yes, you can girl!_ and_ Please! _were his first two thoughts. But then he slowed down. _Well, you walked right into that trap, stupid dog. You want to go slow with her! Shoving your cock down her throat will not be going slow. And you will not be able to stop once you get going. You won't just be able to let her lick her way around without really getting her to suck you._

And then he thought: _Well, what the fuck is wrong with that? She wants to! You said you were going to let her run things and she just ran things straight into sucking your cock. Give her what she wants. You know you will anyway!_

Sandor was literally at war with himself. Sansa was staring into his face, looking alert and playful again. _Seven buggering hells, this girl will kill me yet! _His cock was harder than he had ever felt before, after everything he just did to her and everything she did to him. He had wanted to hold her sweetly and let the sleep take her. He wanted to be completely selfless, especially this first time they were back together in this way. He was trying to make her love him, after all, not trying to scare her away with his own depraved needs and desires. _She can get used to that after she loves you,_ he told himself. _It's not like you'd ever willingly hurt the girl, anyway._

He realized she was still looking at him, waiting for some kind of reply. _At least try to get her off this train of thought, dog._

"I don't think that is a good idea, Sansa. I don't think you know what that means, but I sure as fuck do, and I don't think we are ready for that yet. We just stopped fighting with each other, girl. We should slow the fuck down. I may have given up trying to stay away from you, but I still am not good enough for you. I still might ruin you, whether you want me to or not. I just can't keep in control with you. For once, can you just let me play the honorable fucking knight, and let me stop you?"

He was practically begging. _Even asked her to let me be an honorable knight. What the fuck has this girl done to me? I'm beginning to think she is actually some demon sent from one of the seven hells to torture me for being such a brutal fucking dog. _If she wanted to do this, it would get done, but he still doubted his ability to be gentle with her. He was unsure what this act would lead to for them. Having her warm, wet mouth on him might prove too much. He already had to fight himself to keep his fingers from finding their way inside her cunt with all of his power.

This would be an all too familiar situation. Too many times in the past had he had a whore on her knees, sucking him. Too many times did he let himself get lost in that pleasure for a time, only to pull her up, throw her on the bed, pull her to her hands and knees, and thrust himself inside her without so much as one coherent thought. Would he be able to remember that the girl in front of him was his Little Bird, this time? Would he be able to stop himself from repeating the same series of actions he always used when he fucked? Or would his body take over and leave his mind behind, too overpowered and slow to catch up to his actions?

Her voice reached him then, pulling out of his own mind. _Just listen to her, dog. Let her make all the decisions and you follow her around with your tail between your legs, just like you should._

"You are not an honorable _fucking_ knight. You've told me that since I first met you. You are, right, of course. You are so much better than any knight. And you can stop me whenever you want, Sandor. All you need to do is ask. But I trust you. You won't hurt me. You would never _ruin_ me. You will keep me safe and happy, just like you have. I want to do this. I want to know what you taste like. I want you to feel a peak as intense as what you just gave me. If it is too much for you, stop me then. But, please, I just want to try it."

_Did she just curse? She did. Seven hells I think I just came. My beautiful little lady just cursed. And she is begging me to let her suck me. What the fuck happened to us? This is too fucking ridiculous. And look at her! Looking at me so innocently, even while she is asking to put her mouth on me! She really is a demon, torturing me like this._

"Little Bird, cursing like a soldier! What would your Septa say?" Sandor was still trying to derail her mission, trying to change the subject. Maybe this would work.

"She would be shocked and furious. But then, I feel certain that our other activities would have more of an impact on her than one dirty word. You are doing strange things to me, Sandor Clegane. You make me feel stronger than I ever have before. You're rubbing off on me I think," she giggled. _Fucking giggling. Giggling at me. Fuck._

She leaned into him and kissed him, hard. _She won't forget what she wants, stubborn bird._

"Please, Sandor, please, just let me try," she moaned against his lips before he kissed her back. He pressed her body into his, rubbing his hardness on her thigh where their legs were touching. _She won, dog. Let her do as she will._

"I can't say no to you, Little Bird. Do with me what you will. I am at your mercy."

* * *

_That is laughable, him at my mercy. I'm completely his and he does not even realize it. But this is promising, Sansa! You want him to love you. It sounds like he already is on his way! Keep it up and you'll get your perfect happy ending!_

Feeling powerful again, Sansa smiled at his words.

"I hope you find that at my mercy is a wonderfully satisfying place to be, Sandor. I will try my best for that," she laughed quietly as she kissed him again. "But I don't know what to do. You will help me, won't you? I want to be good for you."

"You are the best fucking thing in my world, girl, don't worry about that. You are more good than I'd ever deserve in a hundred lifetimes, Little Bird."

_He sounds so desperate. I like that sound. I like that I can get this powerful man to feel that way. Gods, he makes me feel even more needy!_

Sansa pushed Sandor onto his back. He went willingly, for which she was grateful. She did not want to spend any more time convincing. She wanted to act. Sansa wasn't really sure what to do, though. Sandor was on his back, staring at her, his eyes roaming over her exposed skin. His manhood was jutting up, big and imposing. There were butterflies tingling in her stomach and she found herself more nervous than before. _I just want him to enjoy this, but I don't know what to do. He'll help me, I know he will. Just like in the cave._

With that reassuring thought in her mind, Sansa climbed on top of him, her woman's place resting wetly against Sandor's lower stomach. She could feel his manhood pressing insistently against her backside. Sandor brought his hands up to her hips. They were so large that when he grabbed her there, he had half of her ass in his hands as well. He gave her a small squeeze, and held her tightly.

"Umm, Little Bird, what are you doing in that position? I'm not complaining, but it will be hard to reach my cock with your mouth from there. And don't think you're doing anything with my cock with anything other than your mouth or your hands, girl." He growled out this warning looking slightly pained.

_Oh, _she thought, _I suppose this position does put my woman's place very close to his manhood. Does he think I would try to take him inside me this way? I had never thought about that...but no! I won't give him my maidenhead before he knows I love him and I know he loves me back._

"Ah-I wouldn't! I just wanted to kiss you and feel you at the same time. Sorry..." Sansa moved to get off him, but Sandor held her firmly where she was.

"Don't apologize to me Little Bird. Not for this. Kiss me like you wanted to girl. I'm the luckiest bastard in all Seven Kingdoms."

Sansa smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him. She kissed him long and deep and hard. When she pulled back, they were both panting again. She felt his hot and strong body beneath her, directly at her cunt and started to move her hips against him as she leaned down to kiss him again. Sandor wrapped his arms around her tightly as she moved and groaned.

"Yes, Little Bird. Just like that," he said.

Sansa was losing herself in her own pleasure again, until she realized that he was still hard against her backside and that she had a mission. She would taste him this night. He was distracting her and encouraging her, trying to get her to forget what she wanted. _Silly man, like that would happen. This just reminds me how good he makes me feel and how desperately I want to do the same for him._

Sansa smirked against his mouth and started kissing down his jaw, still grinding her wetness against his stomach, but more slowly. She kissed his cheeks, lingering at the burned side and loving the sweet way he was sighing. She was at his ear then, licking around it and sucking his earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it slightly. Sandor was holding her tightly enough to leave bruises and she loved it. _Gods, I just want to melt into this man._

She abandoned his ear for his neck then, kissing and sucking the spot that made him flinch and moan the loudest. She lingered there for a few moments, and then pulled back to see a red spot where she had been working. _Hmm. I like seeing that I can mark this man. I want his marks on me. Gods!_

With that thought in mind, she pulled back further, and looked into his eyes. She smiled shyly and pointed to the same spot on her neck.

"Seven hells girl," he groaned as he surged to her neck, pulling her head down and sucking the spot wildly. Sansa couldn't stop herself from thrusting against his stomach harder and faster while she was losing herself in the sensation at her neck.

When he abandoned her neck, Sansa went to regain control, but Sandor was not done. He sat up and leaned his face into her chest. He took a breast into his mouth and sucked and nipped, the same way he had to her neck. A new rush of wetness saturated Sandor's stomach at the realization that she would bear his mark on her neck and her breast. She felt her eyes fill with tears from sheer, intense pleasure and passion. She was hyper aware of everything she was feeling, from the sucking at her breast, the wetness that lingered from him on her neck, to the strong arms around her and the hard body beneath her, as she rode him wildly. It was all so overwhelming. _So much. Too much, gods!_

* * *

Sandor thought he could come just from how overwhelmed he felt. When Sansa mounted him the way she did, he experienced a moment of terror, thinking she might do something incredibly stupid like lower herself onto his cock. _Stupid dog, she wouldn't do that_. He was grateful he was wrong and annoyed he even thought she might. _She's playing with you. _That_ is a different type of game, altogether. Even in her inexperience, she knows that!_

Then she started kissing and grinding on him. She got caught up in that, he thought, and was momentarily thrilled that he could get off the hook from having her mouth at his cock. She didn't though, _stubborn Little Bird_.

She was kissing and licking and sucking down his face and throat. When she lingered on the burned side of his face, he sighed, almost sadly. _Oh, my Little Bird, what I wouldn't give to be whole and handsome for you. _Then she had found a sweet spot on his neck. He flinched and nearly cried out at the sensation of her stopping there, the tentative way she changed from kissing to sucking the spot. _Fucking hells!_ She was marking him, he realized, and he almost shot his load all over her back with the thought. He lost himself in the feel of her marking him and could not wait to be given the same opportunity.

_Thank all my lucky fucking stars, _he thought, as Sansa pulled away and pointed to her neck. _Gods, girl, I love you, I love you, I FUCKING love you! _He took his time marking her neck thoroughly. Then, as he pulled away, he caught sight of her perfect breasts and surged back to her, wanting to mark her everywhere and every way he could. He took her delicious breast in his mouth and set to work claiming it the way he had her neck. Sansa was moving more urgently against him now, and he wanted to send her over the edge with pleasure again.

Sandor flipped them, quickly, and his hand descended to her cunt, playing with it. He was dangerously out of control. She was making so many arousing noises under him (_perfect, fucking perfect_) and she was running her hands on his body everywhere she could reach, pulling and grabbing with desperate hands. Instead of bringing his fingers directly to her nub, he ran his fingers over her wet folds. _Gods I want to be inside my Little Bird. However I can be. Fucking hells, I need to be.._. _Don't do it, dog! You know you'll ruin her that way. _Sandor reminded himself how big his fingers are. How tiny his Little Bird is. How he was sure to break her maidenhead with his hands if he ever took her that way.

He kept playing, though, fighting himself from plunging his fingers deep inside her, the way he wanted to.

Luckily, Sansa pulled her mouth away from his then, and cried out, "Stop!"

_Bugger me. I almost fucked everything up. Get some self control dog!_

"I'm sorry Little Bird, I'm sorry I almost-I told you, I just can't stop myself when I'm with you."

"No, Sandor. I didn't _want _you to stop, I just need you to. You won't make me forget what I'm doing, no matter how you try to. I want to taste you. You need to stop touching me so I can start touching you the way I want to. So lay back down and stop."

"Fuck, girl, you are crazy." _Crazy Little Bird. I almost just ruined her with my fingers and she thinks I was still trying to get her away from my cock. All I want is to get her _closer_ to my fucking cock. Bugger me._

* * *

Sandor laid back down, like he was told, as Sansa took some deep breaths to compose herself. She had been so close to her peak and his hands had felt so amazing. It was the first time his fingers had strayed from her little nub and she found herself wishing for more. She wasn't sure what more she could get from him that way, but she wanted it. _Make him feel good, too_. The thought came crashing back to her then and she cried out for him to stop.

Sansa resumed kissing down Sandor's body, starting at his chest this time. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, hoping it felt the same for him as it did for her when he did this. She switched to the other, but didn't linger there long. She was done messing around.

Sansa licked down his strong stomach and following a V-shaped muscle down to her goal. She pulled back slightly to look at his manhood again, assessing. _How do I do this?_ It was huge, which was problematic. It jutted up proudly, out of a nest of dark hair. _Gods, I hope I can do this well. For him. He deserves it_.

Sandor must have felt hesitation from her, because he shifted up and pulled her chin up, drawing her eyes away from his manhood.

"You don't need to do anything, Little Bird. Trust me, I don't need you to. And, let me tell you, girl, feeling you find your pleasure the way you have let me is the best fucking happiness I will ever get. Don't do something you don't want to."

_I do want to. I just don't know how to._

"I want to, Sandor. I promise, I want to."

Tentatively, Sansa leaned her head back down and kissed the top of his manhood. He was wet there, and she could taste that it was slightly salty. _Not disgusting, though. Not even unpleasant. _His cock jumped when she did and she giggled, a little nervously.

"Why does it do that?" she asked.

"It's excited, silly bird. You're driving me crazy, cock and all." His voice was lower and rougher than she had ever heard it. _Didn't know that was possible. I love that sound. I love him._

Sansa kissed the top again, with a little more pressure. She wasn't really sure what to do, so she kissed down his length, along the side, until she reached the hair. She licked back up the same side and listened to Sandor groan desperately.

"Does that feel good, Sandor?" Before he answered her, she mimicked her actions down the other side of his cock.

"Fuck, Little Bird, amazing." He was breathless and panting.

"Will you peak from this?"

"Ugh, I want to Sansa but I don't think so. I need more."

"Tell me." Sansa was still busy kissing and licking around his manhood.

* * *

_Fuck me. She always does that. And because I'm so fucking stupid, she always floors me with it. Think I'd realize it by now. I shouldn't be the one to teach the Little Bird about these things, but fuck it, I can't stop._

"I don't want to scare you away, Little Bird." He growled. _Please, please, please!_

"Tell me," was all she said.

"Fuck, girl. Use your hands and grab the bottom, like when we were in the cave. And stroke."

"I want to use my mouth."She whined prettily as she looked up at him, beginning to stroke his cock.

"You will. Ahhh. Ok. You can't fit me all, I'm too big. But put your mouth on me, and don't let your teeth touch anything. Stop when you can't handle any more in your mouth. Then keep moving your hands over the part you can't fit. Open your mouth, Little Bird."

She did as she was told, slowly and carefully. Sandor thought he would explode. She was careful to keep her teeth away from his cock, for which he was very grateful. Her mouth was wet and warm as she moved it down his cock. Her mouth was little, but Sansa was good at following directions. She fit a few inches of him in her mouth and stopped, higher up his cock than he would have wished. _Stop it, dog. Sansa fucking Stark has her mouth on your cock. Don't be so fucking greedy._

"Suck," he growled.

She did. She sucked the head of his cock, gently at first, but then harder as she heard his grunts coming louder and faster. She was working him with her hands, as well, and it felt amazing. He wanted her to move her head. He wanted her to suck his balls into her mouth. _What are you waiting for, dog? She'll do what you say._

"Move your head up and down while you suck, Little Bird." Sandor took hold of her head then, and showed her how he wanted her to move.

Sandor was close. _Seven hells, so fucking close_. Everything Sansa did was perfect. She was no experienced whore, but it didn't matter. She was everything he wanted so everything she tried felt so much more powerful than anything had before. _How could I think I would forget this was my Little Bird? Stupid dog. I can do this. I can get my pleasure and stay in control. Giving her pleasure is where I lose it._

She had been sucking him for a few minutes before he couldn't hold on anymore. He tried to think of something other than his Little Bird's wet mouth working his cock. He tried to close his eyes to the vision of her kneeling on the bed next to his prone figure, his cock in her mouth and in her hands, her breasts hanging down, brushing his legs as she sucked, her hair hanging down, there to be grabbed and positioned. He took hold of her hair, bunching it in his hand so he could have a better view. _So much for trying to last longer, dog_. It was the best thing he had ever seen. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be living this moment and he wanted to savor it. Not an option.

"Little Bird, I'm going to come," he could hardly breath, trying to hold back while he tried to move her head from his cock. She squeezed his cock slightly and looked up into his eyes and shook her head, her mouth still full with his cock.

"Seven fucking hells!" He shouted and then yelled wordlessly as he felt his seed surge up and out of him, into Sansa's mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him as he just kept coming, emptying everything he had into her mouth and watching in disbelief. _I love this girl. _He never had spilled his seed in a whore's mouth. He was paying them to fuck, not suck.

Sandor was dazed as he felt Sansa swallowing. Even more dazed as he watched her sit up, his cock sliding out of her mouth, spent, and some of his come dripping down her chin. His mouth popped open stupidly as he watched her take a finger, wipe the come, and then suck that finger in her mouth. _I've died. This is my torture. Tortured with pleasure that I know I don't deserve. That I'll fuck up somehow. Cruel fucking gods._

* * *

Sandor was close, she could tell. He was gripping her hair tightly and thrusting his hips minutely, not forcing more of himself in her mouth, but he was unable to stop the motion as he lost himself in his pleasure. _I want more. I want to taste his release, like he did mine._

Sandor warned her that he was close and she felt him try to move her head away. She looked up at him and shook her head. She heard his groan, saw him throw his head down to the mattress, and heard him yell as his cock twitched beneath her hands and in her mouth as he released his seed. She held her mouth still as she felt shot after shot of his seed fill her mouth. She swallowed around his softening manhood without really thinking about it. He tasty salty and tangy. She liked it. _This must be like it what it was for him too. I wonder if we have similar tastes...He tastes so good._

His manhood free from her mouth and softer now, Sansa felt some of his release drip down her chin. Quickly, she caught it with a finger and sucked her finger clean. _So good. _She noticed Sandor watching her then, his eyes filled with something primal. The look made her stomach clench and sent a new wave of wetness to her cunt. She realized, then, how wet she got while she sucked him. She was aching and wanted release again.

She wanted to kiss him, and leaned toward his lips before remembering where her mouth had just been. She stopped and backed away when she felt Sandor grab her head.

"Where do you think you're going, Little Bird?" he growled.

"I wanted to kiss you," she replied.

"And...?"

"And I just swallowed your...whatever you call that."

Sandor laughed darkly. "Come, Little Bird, you can call that come. You just swallowed my come after you had your mouth on my cock. You don't always have to be so polite, Sansa, especially not when we are like this."

"I am always polite, _ser_. I didn't think you would want my mouth near yours after that."

"You were wrong Little Bird," he said, "I don't give a fuck what your mouth was just doing. I'll kiss you when I please."

That made Sansa gasp as she felt her cunt explode with fire. _Gods, I love when he talks. When he says things like that. _He pulled her to him, kissing her hard, his tongue battling for dominance with hers.

Sansa couldn't help but whimper into his mouth. "Please, Sandor, can you touch me, again?"

"Are you wet for me, Little Bird? Did sucking me off get you wet?" He sounded awed.

"Yes, yes. Please." _I love you._

"Fucking hells, girl." He grabbed her, then, and flipped her on to her back.

It didn't take long. Sansa was so worked up from pleasuring him, she was basically at the edge before Sandor even touched her. She came with his hands at her breasts and his mouth at her cunt, sucking and nipping and licking with all the strength he had. He whispered, "Come for me, please," into her cunt, barely breaking contact, and she did, crying out hoarsely.

She had no energy left. The room was still dark. Their activities took less than two hours. There was still time before the sun came up. She couldn't believe how happy that made her.

She felt Sandor move, getting up from his position kneeling on the floor. He lifted Sansa into his arms gently. She had been laying with her back on the bed and her feet planted on the floor while he sucked her. He laid her in the middle of the bed and wrapped himself around her.

"I'm so happy with you, Sandor," she whispered as she let sleep take her.

"So I am, Little Bird. So am I." Sansa smiled into his chest, and moved no more for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**As usual, a big thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who has been enjoying this story! I hope it is as pleasing to read as it has been to write. Continuing with some sexy times and moving forward with the story. Away we go!**

**Sandor:**

He judged it to be just before midday when he awoke again. He lay in bed, his Little Bird naked in his arms. They had thrown the blanket off of them in the night, hot as it was in their room. Sandor thought vaguely about when he had bolted their door. He didn't remember, but he saw it had been done and he was grateful. He had told the innkeeper that this was his daughter, after all, and he did not want to be bothered by some maid walking in to find them this way when they didn't wake at a normal time in the morning.

Sandor looked over the beautiful woman in his arms. His cock was already hard again, staring at her would not make anything worse. _Aye, and she is all yours to look at, only yours, until she tells you otherwise. _Sandor felt a smile creep into his lips at the thought. _Little Bird. My Little Bird. My perfect little demon._

Her lips were parted slightly as she slept. Her face was peaceful and gorgeous. He noticed the slight rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed evenly. He saw his mark on her neck and on her breast, and relived the memory of making them vividly. His cock jumped. He saw bruises that he left as well. Finger-shaped bruises that spanned her hips and her thighs, where he had held her legs apart. _Brute. Be gentler with her next time. So delicate, my Little Bird._

Sandor knew he should get up. He should get them some food brought to their room and start getting ready to leave later that night. But then he would have to leave his Little Bird. He would have to wake her from her dreams and tell her to dress. None of those things seemed acceptable, so, instead, he cuddled himself back into Sansa, closed his eyes, and let the subtle rise and fall of her chest lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Sansa woke up in Sandor's arms. _Gods, I love this feeling, _she thought to herself as she stretched minutely, not wanting to wake him yet. Sansa felt more rested than she had in days. She was slightly achy, though, in places she didn't really know existed before this morning. _Afternoon, probably._

These small complaints didn't matter, though, and were washed from her mind completely when she noticed Sandor's manhood, already hard. _I need to remember to ask him why he is hard when he sleeps. Maybe he dreams about me.._. She giggled quietly at the thought. Sansa was giddy from her triumphs the night before. She felt sure that she was close to having him love her now. She was confident, at least, that he would not run from her today.

"What's so funny, Little Bird?" Sansa jumped slightly. She hadn't realized he was awake. His grey eyes were on her body, sweeping over it. She felt herself grow wet at that. _I love the way he looks at me. Like I'm a feast and he is the luckiest man in the world._

"Nothing, Sandor. I'm just happy." She smiled up and him and leaned forward, wanting a kiss. She let out a sigh of happiness and relief when he leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her lips. He wasn't running. He wasn't barking. _So far, so good!_

"Can I ask you something, Sandor?" she asked.

"Yes, Sansa, you can ask me anything. Might not answer. But ask," he smiled at her playfully. _He looks younger, somehow, and happy. I hope that is because of me. He is so good for me, I want to be just as good for him._

"Why is your manhood always hard in the morning? This is the second time I've noticed it. Is it always this way? Or is it just when you are sleeping with m- with someone?"

"Men often are this way in the morning, Little Bird. Don't really know specifically why, but I think it's because of dreams. I know I had sweet dreams last night, about a beautiful Little Bird, who was playing with an old dog..." he chuckled and tightened his hold on her body.

"That wasn't a dream, but it _was_ sweet. You seem so much more friendly this morning than I've ever seen you, Sandor. I like you this way."

"Don't get excited, girl. I'm still a bad-tempered dog who would bite you as soon as look at you." As if to prove it, Sandor nipped at Sansa's lip before kissing it again.

Sansa laughed into his kiss. She kissed him back passionately, pouring her love into it. She felt his hands roaming her body and landing on her breasts, playing with her nipples. _Gods, I'd be happy if we never had to get out of this bed. Maybe we can stay here and live out our days this way_, she thought dreamily.

Suddenly, one of Sandor's large hands abandoned her nipple and snatched her knee, jerking her leg up so it rested on his hip. They were both laying on their sides, so this move lined up Sansa's cunt directly with Sandor's cock. She gasped loudly when she felt the tip of his manhood nudge her folds gently.

"Sandor," she whispered, "wait."

"Shh, Little Bird, don't worry. I'll not take your maidenhead, I swear. Relax." He kissed her again.

"I trust you, Sandor," she sighed as she felt his hips twitch under her fingers and his cock slide through her wetness, hitting her nub. _This is just like what we did in the cave when he caught me the first time. Just now we are naked. I want him so badly, though. I want him to take me and make me his. I love him._

* * *

Sandor was playing with fire. He told his Little Bird to relax. Told her he wouldn't take her maidenhead. He may have spoken too soon. This was intense for him, sliding his cock all over her cunt, hitting her nub with each flick of his hips to send her soaring, but not pushing himself inside her. He had never done this before, never had a reason to. Now he was _this _close to being inside his Little Bird. _Stay calm, dog, and make this good for her. The better you treat her, the happier you make her, the more likely she is to fall in love with you the way you want. Then you won't have to play these games. You can have her for real and forever. Don't rush it, dog. Slow and steady._

Sansa was moaning into his neck as he worked their bodies together, oh so careful not to push too hard. He was panting into her hair, saying her name over and over like a prayer. _She is the only god I'll ever pray to. The only fucking thing in the world that matters. _He felt her shuddering in his arms and hoped she was close. He gripped her tighter.

"Fuck, Sansa, you feel so good. Is this ok, Little Bird? Does it feel good?"

"Yes, gods, this feels amazing. You always make me feel so incredible."

Sandor pulled his head back, still rubbing her with his manhood. He brushed her cheek softly, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were black with her arousal and her cheek was stained with a blush. _You don't deserve her._

"I can't believe how fucking perfect you feel against me, Little Bird. It's like you were made for me," he groaned.

Then he felt a tiny, warm hand grasp his cock. He stopped.

"What are you doing, Little Bird?" He asked, his voice rough and rasping.

"I know you can't peak this way like I can, Sandor. Rubbing isn't enough for you. I want you to peak with me. I want you to come with me over the edge. Please." She stroked her hand up, then, towards the top of his cock, where he was rubbing her. His cock was wet from rubbing her cunt with it. "I'm so close, Sandor, please, please come with me." _Fucking hells._

Sansa worked her hand faster, gripping him tightly, keeping the tip of his cock pressed to her nub while she stroked him. They were both unable to keep their hips still as they chased their orgasms. They were both quietly gasping now. But that was not enough for him. He wanted to hear everything she was feeling, loudly.

"Let me hear you, Little Bird. You're so wet. I'm getting so close. You feel so gah-good. I need to hear you, girl."

"Oh, gods, Sandor! I'm so close to peaking. So big, so strong, never let me go! This feels so good. I can't stand it, uh!" She was grunting and gasping now, muttering nonsense. _Good._

Sandor couldn't believe how close he was. _Fuck this girl does some strange things to me. How am I even going to fuck her, if I ever am lucky enough? I'll probably make one good thrust then lose it like I did when I was a boy. She makes me feel like a fucking child this way. She makes everything feel so fucking good and I haven't even been inside her yet. You're done for it, dog. _He wanted to give her what she asked for, though. She had asked him so sweetly.

"Come on, Little Bird. I can't hold on much longer. Come for me, Sansa, now!" He was about to lose himself completely.

Sansa cried out loudly then, and Sandor could feel her opening clenching and felt a rush of wetness against his cock as she came. Not able to stop himself, Sandor released his seed onto Sansa's cunt. Bleary eyed, Sandor looked down at his Little Bird where they were touching. He could see the whiteness of his seed running down her thighs which parted in her pleasure and exhaustion. He could see it running down her folds. _Fuck me, I like the looks of that. Sick fucking dog._

* * *

Sansa felt the warmth of his seed on her woman's place. She watched him look at her there, wondering what he was thinking and why he was looking so intently. After a moment, he seemed to remember himself, and he looked back at her face, which was smiling for him. _I want to tell him. Tell him I love him._

"Sandor," she started.

"Sansa," he said at the same time.

"Yes?" _Maybe he is going to tell me! I want him to be the first to say it, so I know he means it. So I know this is real. _She was hopeful and wanted to hear those words so badly.

"I'm starving, Little Bird, aren't you?"

_Well, that was disappointing. _Sansa's smile faded off her face. _It's ok. I need to give him more time. It makes sense. One night is not enough to change everything about the way he feels. Besides, we are being careless. We are running from King's Landing. It's well into the day and we haven't eaten or prepared ourselves to leave. We can't just stay here and forget that we are being chased. _Sansa chose to focus on this, and not her disappointment.

"Yes, Sandor. I'd love to eat something."

"I'll go tell them to bring us food, Sansa. I'll have them bring up a bath so you can clean yourself...But you need to dress first. Remember, they think that we are father and daughter. Pull your smallclothes on and wait here. Bolt the door behind you. I'll speak to the innkeeper and while you bathe I'll go check on Stranger and bring up a change of clothes for us. We'll eat together then, and decide what to do next."

Sandor kissed her then, lightly on the lips, and smiled before he got up from the bed. _Gods, he is magnificent_. She couldn't help leering at him while he dressed.

"Remember, bolt this door. Don't let anyone in except the maids with your bath, and then remember to bolt the door again until I come back. And get dressed, girl!" He sighed as he left.

Sansa got up and bolted the door behind him.

"Good girl," she heard him rasp from the other side of the door. _So protective_, she laughed to herself. _You're so lucky to have him with you. To have him protect you. Whatever you did to catch his attention at court was the best thing you've ever done, Sansa Stark._

* * *

Sandor did all he told Sansa he would. The maids had been sent up with her hot bath water. _She can clean up your fucking mess, dirty dog._ They were getting breakfast ready for them. Sandor would bring that up himself to his Little Bird. Stranger and the stable boy were both fine. Sandor grabbed fresh clothes for them and made his way back to the inn. He was glad to notice that nothing was out of place this morning. No strange faces who might be hunting him and Sansa.

_Can't stay anywhere long. You need to get your Little Bird to safety._ This thought saddened Sandor. Sansa wanted to be with her family; would be safest with her kingly brother and his army around to keep her protected. They were getting closer and closer to Riverrun, they were almost at the Twins. _No Starks will let you keep your Little Bird the way you want to. What will you do, dog? Bring her to her family and stay by her side, dutifully, as she is sent into marriage with some high fucking lord who will bring more swords to King Stark's cause? Will you steal her away and keep her for yourself? _Thinking about it, he knew the answer. It was the same answer that it always was when it came to the Little Bird: _I'll do exactly what she tells me to._

Deciding he should do try to hear the latest gossip about the war, Sandor hung around the hall at the inn while his food was being prepared. He listened to the men talking. Heard about how the Young Wolf had taken a bride when he was promised to some Frey. Heard that the Stark boy and his host were on their way to the Twins to make apologies and to wed Edmure Tully to some Frey girl in recompense. _That won't be enough for stupid fucking Frey. Lord of Riverrun instead of King in the North? Bad move, Stark. This complicates things, dog._

Sandor did not like this news. In the first place, Lord fucking Frey was not to be trusted. There could be treachery. _I'll be thrice fucking damned if I bring my Little Bird into danger of her kingly brother's doing. I don't give two shits if he has an army. Frey is not to be trusted and I won't bring my Little Bird anywhere near him. _Frey would probably demand Sansa's betrothal to one of his sons or grandsons on the spot. _Bugger that. The Little Bird is mine. _And then her brother and mother would have to agree with Frey. _Fuck the Freys; fuck the Starks._

Now the question became what he should tell Sansa, and where he should bring her. The Twins was out of the question. Sandor wasn't sure where the Young Wolf would head after the Twins. Winterfell had been sacked, so he may bring his host back North to get it back, or he might continue South, for the Iron Throne. _Better to go back North. Winter's coming and it'll be hard. The Starks are made for winter. Let them rebuild and recoup, let their enemies come to them. _Stark might return to Riverrun before he decides to act, one way or the other. _That's where you'll head, dog. But will you tell your Little Bird her brother's whereabouts? Will you tell her about his betrayal? _Fucking, fighting, killing, these were things Sandor Clegane understood. Brutal truths, those too. But love was not something he understood. _I know how bad this betrayal can be for the Young Wolf and his cause. I know it might mean the end for him, one way or the other. I know he was a stupid fucking fool to turn his back on his promise. But that'll hurt my Little Bird. I don't want to hurt my Little Bird. _Sandor was not sure what he would do. _Probably blurt it all out roughly, make the Little Bird cry, and then hate myself for it._

He brought the food up to Sansa and found the door bolted. _Good fucking thing. _She let him in with a breathtaking smile and a kiss. For the millionth time since the cave, Sandor found himself wondering how he got so lucky and how little he deserved to be.

Sandor gave Sansa her clean clothes and watched her change into them, feeling his cock twitch. _This is the one thing you're any good for these day, dog. _He ignored it, though, and changed his own clothes, aware of his Little Bird's eyes that were trained on him. _How the fuck can she like what she sees? Crazy Little Bird_. They sat together in a peaceful silence and started eating. _This must be what home feels like_, he thought to himself, slightly bemused.

* * *

When Sandor left her, Sansa did as she was told. She waited for her bath water, then washed herself. Cleaning Sandor's seed off of herself started to get her excited, but Sandor wasn't there so there was nothing to do about it. She got dressed in her dirty smallclothes and waited until Sandor got back.

Sansa busied herself thinking about what they should do next. She felt sure that Sandor would be in love with her soon, and thought that being back with her family would give him the chance to realize it himself. _When he has to be apart from me for longer than we've become used to, when he cannot have me the ways that he wants me, he will realize how he feels. And then I can make sure that we stay together. That we can marry. Robb and mother will reward him, and I will make sure that I am part of that reward. I just need to keep him happy until then, which I am glad to do. What could go wrong?_

She knew they were headed to Riverrun. Sansa could not deny how excited she was. She had not seen her mother or Robb for so long, and so many terrible things had happened. But she wanted her family back, and she would get it. Sandor would deliver her safely. And then he would become a part of that family as well. Together, they could all heal and live happier lives than they had dared to dream they would.

Sandor returned with food and she was thrilled to see him. _How can he do that? He just shows up and I immediately flush with happiness and excitement. I love him so much, I hope it always feel this way. _He smiled back at her and kissed her and she sighed happily. She dressed, and then watched Sandor undress and redress with fresh clothes. _Gods, his body. His muscles. All of him. Just...gods! _Sansa couldn't stop herself from staring at him. She couldn't stop herself from flooding with pride that she had such a powerful man with her, almost loving her, protecting her, and making her happy always. _Yours, as you are his. He just needs to realize it._

They sat and ate in peace, which was a welcome relief, giving their tension over the past week. _And the tension when we are together like we were last night. Such a powerful, overwhelming feeling. Wonderful, but tiring. _It was nice to relax with him, she decided. _Family. It's like we are already family. _She smiled at the thought.

"So, Sandor, have you decided when we are leaving this inn?"

"Aye, Little Bird, we should leave tonight, late. After everyone is in bed but long before anyone is like to wake, I think. We are a week from Riverrun. Stranger is rested and well watered, we can ride at least another day and a half or two days without stopping."

Sansa deflated a little at that. Riding was still so hard for her, and the thought of being on Stranger almost nonstop for at least a day and a half was not a pleasant one.

Sandor must have noticed, though, because his big hand came across the table to cup her cheek gently.

"I know it isn't easy, Sansa, but I need to keep you safe. On the move is the best safety there is when you're being chased. I'm a hard man to kill, but if we get found by a group of Gold Cloaks, I may not be enough. We need to keep moving and get you to safety." He sighed and removed his hand. Sansa caught it though, and brought it back down to the table, holding it in her own.

"I know. You always keep me safe. And I don't want you in that kind of danger either. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, Sandor. But my brother will keep us safe. The quicker we get to him, the better."

* * *

_There she goes bringing up the brother. Tell her dog. It'll be gentler this way, in case something fucked up happens at the Twins. Don't lie to her._

"Sansa, I heard some news downstairs about your brother. He fucked up. I mean, he broke his word. He was supposed to marry some bloody Frey girl, but, turns out,he decided to marry some other girl. Don't know why, didn't hear. But now he is heading to the Twins to apologize to Frey. Your Tully uncle is marrying one of the Frey girls to help make things better. I don't like it one bit, Little Bird, and I'll not bring you where there is danger. I don't trust any fucking Freys. We'll keep heading to Riverrun, to your other uncle and your mother and your grandfather. You'll be safe there until your brother comes back from the Twins."

* * *

_Robb broke his word? Betrayed the Freys? Why? Robb always tried to be as honorable as our lord father. Why would he do such a thing? Wouldn't I be safer with Robb? Sandor doesn't like the situation, I should trust him. He has more experience than Robb. I wish he could tell Robb what he just told me. He is right, though, we'll go to Riverrun, to mother and grandfather. We can meet Robb from there once he has left the Twins. I don't want to be around any other high lords._

"Are you alright, Little Bird?" Sandor's hand gently squeezed Sansa's. "I don't want you at the Twins. Frey is fucking bastard. He already has your uncle marrying one of his spawn. If I bring you there, he'll demand your hand for one of his buggering sons, you being a princess now. Especially since fucking Lady of fucking Riverrun is not nearly as impressive as Prince of the North, since they can't have a Queen of the North any longer, thanks to your brother's stupidity. Sorry, Little Bird. I don't like it, and I won't bring you there."

"You truly think Robb would make me marry a Frey? My brother will want my happiness. He cannot possibly think I'd be ready to marry after everything that has happened. Everything Joffrey put me through in King's Landing. Robb wouldn't."

* * *

Sandor grunted a laugh at this. _Stupid, naive Little Bird. _

"Like hell he wouldn't, Sansa. Your brother is playing the game of thrones, remember? He needs you to be wedded and bedded for his cause. And besides, he doesn't know one fucking thing about what happened to you in King's Landing, how could he? You think Queen Cersei wrote him notes about your treatment? Your brother probably thinks you were treated gently at court."

"You're wrong about Robb! He wouldn't use me like that." Sandor saw tears filling Sansa's eyes and heard her voice crack. _Well done, dog, you've made her cry._

Sandor tried to soothe her, as best he could. He got up clumsily and pulled her into his arms. He rested his head on hers and rocked her softly.

"Aye, Sansa, you're probably right. What do I know of your brother? Shh, Little Bird, it's alright. I'm sorry. But I won't bring you to the Twins. I promised to keep you safe and I will. We ride for Riverrun."

* * *

**So we are moving on. These two lovebirds have one more night at this inn, before leaving. I wonder what could happen...**


	12. Chapter 12

**And the evil, teasing foreplay continues as the plot, hopefully, thickens...**

**Continued thanks for the love. I have now become as addicted to writing this fiction as I have been to reading other SanSan works. A few more chapters to go, I think, before it is finished. **

**Still don't own anything...**

* * *

**Sansa:**

Sansa spent the rest of the day resting in bed, thinking about Robb and mother and Sandor. She didn't want to believe what Sandor said about Robb, but it also made sense in her mind. She had always been such a good girl, doing as she was told. She always wanted a courtly life and high match, just like she should. She was a different person now, but how could her family know that? _They couldn't. They don't._

However, Sansa could not believe that Sandor was right. _As soon as you explain what they did to you, Robb will understand. He won't use you the way they did in King's Landing. He loves you and wants your happiness. And Sandor-Robb will need to reward him. Nothing has changed, everything will work out like you want it to._

Sandor had her bolt the door and went back out to purchase some new supplies. He returned before dinner and asked her if she wanted to eat in the hall again. She did not want to. She had too much on her mind.

"Can't we just stay up here together until we have to leave? We can relax and hold each other." Sansa tried not to sound as desperate and needy as she felt, but she failed.

"Aye," was all Sandor replied, quietly, before he left her again, growling at her to bolt the door.

_I just want him to love me. I need to know he does as soon as possible. If he loves me, everything will be perfect. He won't let me go if he loves me. Then everything will be the way it should be. We will be together and Robb will be happy for me. Sandor will be good for Robb, too. He can advise him. Sandor knows war. He knows Lannisters and courtly games. He might not be able to bring hundreds of swords to Robb's cause the way Frey can, but Sandor will be a powerful and useful ally for Robb._

When Sandor brought their food up, Sansa realized she had no appetite. She stared at her food blankly and pushed it around her plate uselessly while Sandor ate.

Suddenly, Sandor's face was close to her own and he was on his knees beside her.

"Eat something, Little Bird. Who knows when we'll next get good food and warm place to eat it in."

"I'm not hungry. Sandor, what will you do when we get to Riverrun?"

"What do you mean, Little Bird?"

"What will you do? Robb will want to reward you for returning me to him, I'm sure. Once he does, what will you do next? Where will you go?"

Sansa looked into Sandor's eyes and saw conflict. He didn't answer, didn't seem to know what he wanted to say.

"I don't want you to leave me, Sandor," she whispered, helplessly. The thought of a life without Sandor made her start crying again. _Stop being such a pathetic weakling, Sansa! _She yelled at herself internally, but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Sandor watched her crying, on his knees in front of her for a moment. Then he leaned into her and kissed her, hard. He could taste her tears in his mouth and decided he hated the flavor. Sansa kissed him back with all she had. _It feels so good to kiss him. This is real. This is what I need to think about, what I need to hold on to. Not some vague thoughts about a future that is undetermined. _Sansa felt better already.

* * *

Sandor watched his Little Bird start to cry again, this time over him. _Stupid, bird_, he thought to himself. _She should be happy to be rid of me, one day._

He struggled to answer her. The loudest voice in his head was screaming that he would never leave her, not even if she wanted him to. He would always be with her. She would always be his. _Stupid dog, you already know you cannot be without her. Just tell her so!_

A smaller voice, though, said something much different. _Gregor_, it said. The thought of his monstrous brother caught Sandor off guard. It had been a long time since he thought of him. Sandor had no interest in leaving Sansa, ever, but much of his life had been dedicated to the time when he could kill Gregor. Now, they were close to her family, a family that would never let her be with a former Lannister dog. Sandor thought of how undeserving he was, how right her family would be when they would tell them that they couldn't be together. _You love her, dog, but once you get back to society you can never have her. You have her now, aye, and she wants you now, but that may change. And then what will you do? _The answer to that question had always been, "kill Gregor" and that was where his mind was returning now.

It wasn't as absolute, though. Now that he had had a taste of loving his Little Bird, Sandor felt sure he could never give that up unless she ordered him away. What worried him now was that she _would_ order him away. Maybe not when they got back to Riverrun. Maybe not for weeks. Maybe not for months. Maybe not for years. Maybe not ever. Maybe he could keep her, somehow. But those maybes were not absolutes, either. And if the day ever came that he was left Sansa-less, Sandor knew he would ride out to face his brother, just like he always planned to.

With that thought in his head, Sandor couldn't answer his Little Bird. And then she had told him she didn't want him to leave her. _I love you, Little Bird_, he thought as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a hard kiss, filled with worry and longing and desire. She responded just as hard. Sandor found himself wondering what was driving her on, knowing what was in his own mind, but not hers. _I wish I could read her thoughts. I wonder if I'd like what I found there. Stupid bloody dog, of course you would. You'd love it, because you love her. Everything she does is perfect to you._

Sandor was tired of this heaviness that descended upon them since he heard about Robb fucking Stark's betrayal of the Freys. Kissing Sansa was simple and it made that heaviness go away. He growled into this kiss and grabbed her, pulling her closer to him, feeling her breasts push against his chest, wishing they were naked together again. _So get naked, dog!_

Sandor pulled Sansa up from her seat, still kissing her. He had started to unlace the back of her dress when he realized that their door was unbolted. Ignoring the fact for another minute, Sandor found his hands greedily pulling down Sansa's dress. _Stupid fucking dog, bolt the damned door before you get caught this way! _Sandor walked them over to the door, unwilling to leave his Little Bird's lips for a second. Fumbling, he pushed the bolt to lock them in.

Sansa's hands had found their way to Sandor's breeches and was tugging the laces insistently. She dropped to her knees in front of him in a swift motion, and had his cock out before Sandor could process any of it. Quickly, Sandor felt the wet warmth of Sansa's mouth engulf him, and her tiny, eager hands stroking him. _Fucking hells!_ He threw his head back, banging against the door, as he groaned low and loud. _Real fucking smooth, dog, someone will hear you! Fuck it all. Who gives a shit?_

Sandor was pushed up against the door with his Little Bird's mouth on his cock and his hands on her head, encouraging her and helping her.

"Fuck, Little Bird, that feels amazing," he moaned. She sucked harder and licked the head of his cock, putting pressure on it with her tongue. "Gah!"

* * *

_I'm getting better at this_, Sansa thought to herself as she sucked Sandor's manhood in her mouth. She felt the pressure on her head from Sandor's hands and decided she liked having them there when she did this. She liked him guiding her. She also liked that she reduced him to grunting and groaning incoherently while she worked him.

Wanting to drive him even more out of control, Sansa tried to take more of him into her mouth. He was big and it was difficult, but Sansa was determined. The first time she tried to take a little more, she gagged. She felt Sandor's hands tighten on her head when she did, but they didn't stop her from pulling her head back.

"Fucking hells, girl!" he had yelled.

Her first failure didn't stop her from trying again. This time, she controlled the feeling to gag and found herself able to take more of him in her mouth. Soon, she wasn't gagging at all at that depth. _Gods, there is still so much more of him_, she thought, awed, as she continued to suck and stroke his cock.

Sandor didn't seem to mind anything, though. Looking up his body, (_Gods, why didn't I take his shirt off? Stupid Sansa!)_ she saw him staring down at her, his mouth wide open, looking completely dazed. _He looks funny that way_, she thought. Her chuckle made her hum around his manhood, and she saw him gulp.

"That feels incredible, Little Bird. So fucking good. You're fucking perfect. So wet, ungh..." Sansa hummed again and sucked harder. She could tell he was getting close.

"My balls, Little Bird. Can you suck them too?" Sansa was confused for a minute, but then she realized that Sandor must be talking about the two, well, balls, that hung under his manhood.

Sansa abandoned his cock, like he asked her, and moved under it. She sucked one into her mouth while she continued to stroke his manhood. Sandor flinched, though, when she sucked and yelled out, "Gently!" _Oops, _Sansa thought, momentarily embarrassed and ashamed that she did something wrong. She tried again, much more gently and this time he moaned so desperately it sounded more like a whine. _I like that sound coming out of his mouth._

She sucked for a few more moments before Sandor's hands, which hadn't left her head, brought her back up. She wanted to go back to his manhood, but he didn't let her. He pulled her all the way up his body. She took advantage of the trip and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it with her. He shrugged it over his shoulders and off his head quickly before turning them around so Sansa found herself up against the door. Sandor stopped himself long enough to divest himself of his breeches and smallclothes before he pinned her there with his naked body.

Sandor starting sucking her neck, the same spot he had marked her the night before. It felt just as amazing now as it did then. While his mouth sucked, his hands roamed her body, stopping at her breasts for a while before moving down her stomach, over her hips, grabbing her backside, and then back around to her breasts again. Sansa's hands were clutching him tightly, trying to bring him even closer, although there was already almost no space between their bodies.

"Sandor," she breathed, "I love the way you feel like this. So big, so strong. So good. I never want this to end, Gods!" Her moans became high-pitched whines when Sandor's hand found its way beneath her smallclothes, to her woman's place. He was rubbing, slowly, letting his hand wander around between her folds and her nub. She was embarrassingly wet, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"So wet, Little Bird, always so wet for me." _Yes, yes._

"Yes, always. For you. Always." She was panting. She had no control over the words coming out of her mouth.

"You're a fucking miracle, Little Bird, I swear. I don't deserve this much sweetness." As he said this, his hand abandoned her cunt and found its way back up to his mouth. She watched stupidly as he licked his fingers and whispered, "Mmm, so good," before he plunged his hand back again, rubbing her, faster and harder now.

He was grinding his cock into her stomach, desperate for friction. Sansa grabbed it in shaky hands, stroking it firmly.

"Yes, yes," he was moaning into her hair.

"I want you so much, Little Bird. I want you. I want to be inside you. I can hardly fucking control myself, I need you so badly." He moved his fingers more urgently, sucking breath in loudly as he did.

_He wants me, but does he love me? _she thought to herself. And then, _who cares? You want him, you love him. Give yourself to him. It won't make a difference. You won't let him go, anyway, not if you can help it. If it happens now or if it happens three months from now, what is the difference? _Sansa wasn't sure how to respond to this, she couldn't think straight. Her body was begging for more, but in the back of her mind she knew she should slow him down.

"Yes, yes, I want you too, Sandor. So much. Need you. But can't. We can't," she was close to her peak, now, but she was trying to get him to understand how she felt. How badly she wanted him but how she couldn't have him until he actually loves her. _Just tell him, Sansa. What's the worst thing that will happen if you tell him? _She already knew the answer to that: heartache. Heartache if he didn't love her the way she loves him. Heartache if he didn't think love would be enough to keep them together. Heartache if he rejected her. _You're a craven, Sansa Stark._

So instead of saying anything else, Sansa just stroked Sandor's cock faster, leaned up and found his lips with her own, kissing him wildly, and felt herself get pushed over the edge as Sandor's fingers finished her. She yelled out her release into Sandor's mouth and felt his smile as she did. She tried to keep her hands working but they wouldn't move while waves of pleasure engulfed her body, leaving her trembling up against the door and in Sandor's arms.

* * *

_You're losing your mind, dog, _Sandor yelled at himself after he told Sansa how much he wanted her. _That is not winning you any love! Clearly you want her, she knows you want her. You know she wants you. Don't fucking know why..._

Sandor felt Sansa fall apart with her orgasm and felt her hands stop working on his cock. That was a good thing, since he wanted to ask Sansa a question, and he wouldn't be able to if she was helping him chase his peak.

Sansa went boneless, so he gathered her into his arms and brought her to the bed. He laid her down gently and thought, briefly, that it was a shame she still had her smallclothes on. _Not for long, dog, just focus!_

"Why do you want me, Little Bird?"

"Hmm?" Sansa's eyes were drooping closed. She had had an emotional day, he knew, and he just gave her another good reason to be exhausted, but he needed an answer.

He laid next to her, and nipped at her lips, nudging them open to kiss him, wanting to wake her up a little and hoping this might be a good way to do it.

"I asked, why do you want me? I know why I want you. Why the _fuck_ do you want me?"

Her eyes were open, now, and looking at him warily. _She looks nervous. Seven hells, I hope this doesn't come back to hurt me_.

"Why do you want me?"

"I asked you first, Little Bird."

"I want to hear _your _answer first, Sandor. You said you know why. So why?" _Damn girl. She's too dangerous, by far. Tell her dog. Not that you love her, maybe, but tell her why!_

"Fucking hells, Sansa, are you crazy? What man wouldn't want you? You are so good, so innocent, so damned sweet. And so beautiful. I swear, the most beautiful thing in the world. You're kind, even to snarling, nasty, brutal dogs. Even after they tried to break you in King's Landing, you're still good and kind. And strong. So much stronger than you seem. Who wouldn't want you? No. The better question is why someone who can have any fucking man or boy she sees would waste her time with an ugly old dog. So, it's your turn, Little Bird. Why the hell do you want me? And tell me the truth, girl. I'll know if you lie." His voice was tinged with anger now, and he saw his Little Bird flinch. _Rude brute, stop scaring the Little Bird!_ He couldn't help it, though. This was important.

Sansa looked at him shyly, before she spoke.

"Because you're you," she said.

Sandor growled in response. "What the fuck does _that_ mean?"

"You're you. You-I don't know. You are mean and brutally honest. You never lied to me, no matter how bad the truth was. You called me Little Bird when I was surrounded by people who wanted to hurt me and use me. You called me Little Bird, told me cruel truths, but you never hurt me. You never used me for anything. You tried to keep me safe, even then. I remember when you lied to Joffrey for me, on his name day. You had no reason to, but you did. You told me the truth before I was shown it, but I was too stupid to listen to you and paid the price for it.

And then you took me away from it all. You put yourself in danger and took me out of there. You protected me. You may not be a knight, but you are an amazing man, Sandor Clegane, at least to me. You may be an ugly old dog to the world, but not to me. You're not old. And you're certainly not ugly. You may have some terrifying burns, that is true. But I am disgusted now at how I used to react to them. Your burns are horrible, but they do not mark you as ugly. They show your bravery and your strength and your determination. They didn't ruin you. And the rest of you? Look at yourself in a mirror, Sandor! You're beautiful. I am lucky to have you with me. Lucky to have you want me. How could I not want you? I love you."

_Seven. Fucking. Buggering. Bloody. Hells. She loves you, dog. She loves you. And she is not confused. She is not lying. And she is not pretending your some honorable fucking knight..at least not really. She is right. You are not yourself with her at all. She loves the man you are with her. And what the fuck is wrong with that? You are the luckiest bastard in the entire universe. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, amore...**

* * *

**Sansa:**

_I love you._ The words had popped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She had wanted him to tell her first. But he told her why he wanted her and then demanded to know why she would want him and she got angry. She couldn't stop herself from explaining just how good he actually is, and it came out. _Well, now you've done it. You've told him. There is no taking it back now. _

So instead of trying to take it back or pretend it didn't happen, Sansa just said it again.

"I love you, Sandor." It felt good to say it, no matter how he would react.

Sandor was staring at her. His mouth was slightly parted and he was looking straight into her eyes. Seconds ticked by while she waited for him to say something.

"Say something, Sandor, please."

"You are crazy, Little Bird," _That was disappointing. _"But I love you, too." _Gods, Yes!_ "You are the only thing in the world that matters to me. I would die for you a thousand times if I could. I live for you, Little Bird. I love you. You're the only thing I've ever wanted for myself, except for killing Gregor. But that feeling is not even a fucking fraction of how I feel for you." With that, Sansa felt tears leaking from her eyes again (_weak, stupid, woman_) but she also felt Sandor kissing them away softly. "Don't cry Sansa, don't be silly." He chucked as he took her mouth in his own, passionately. "I love you," he breathed as he pulled away slightly.

"I love you," she replied before surging back to his lips, kissing him and holding onto him hard.

Sandor felt Sansa bring her body closer to his, and pressed against him insistently. His cock was still hard, of course, and leaking.

"Will you take my maidenhead now, Sandor?" _Gods, I want him to. I want him to love me. I want him to make me his._

Sandor chuckled. _He always does that_, she thought with a huff.

"No, Little Bird, not yet. I don't want to rush you."

"But I want to. I want you to. Please, Sandor."

"No, Sansa, please. Just trust me. We need time to get used to this. And you're so young, Little Bird. There is no reason to rush. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. That won't change. Besides, I'm no honorable bloody knight. I'm bound to lose control sooner rather than later and take you, anyway. Please just let me try to take it slow with you."

_He may not be an honorable knight, but he certainly is acting like one. _Sansa was disappointed. She wanted him so badly. Ached for him. She wanted their love to be real, to feel real, and she was sure that him taking her was the way to do it. But she wouldn't push him on this. He was right, of course. There was no reason to rush. Sansa just loved all these feelings. The intensity of them. She wanted them to continue, and she wanted more. Sandor was older, though, he had more experience, and she would listen to him about this-for now.

_But that doesn't mean you need to completely stop yourself, either, Sansa! He's hard. Do something about it._

* * *

_She loves you, you love her, everything is perfect, and you won't take her, dog? Bloody stupid buggering bastard. _His mind was angry at him, but Sandor knew he made the right decision. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself for long, and he might as well try to be noble with her while he could. She was still so young, after all. And so new to this kind of pleasure. _Aye, let her get used to this first, before you up the ante. At least this way you don't have to worry about getting her pregnant...although that will be nice, one day. Sansa fucking Stark, big with your child. Seven hells. _Sandor never wanted to have children, but something about Sansa changed that for him. Now, the thought of planting a baby in Sansa's belly was very... appealing. _Take it slow, dirty fucking dog!_

He was musing on his own ridiculousness, and kissing Sansa's lips lightly when he noticed little hands start to work on him again. _Crazy bird. Stubborn, crazy, wonderful Little Bird._

Sansa shifted in his arms and sat up, watching him while she stroked, with a satisfied look on her face. _Let her be smug, she's earned it. _She descended slowly, then, kissing down his chest. _Yes, yes, yes! Mouth! _Sandor was already close to the edge from her work earlier, from pleasing her, and from hearing her tell him that she loves him. He wouldn't last long now.

Sansa brought her mouth to his balls first, which he was not expecting.

"Fuck, Sansa!" She sucked one, then the other, gently, while her hands continued to caress his cock. Abandoning them, she turned her mouth back to his manhood. She took him in, deeper than she had before. _Gods, she is fucking perfect. I love her._ "I love you, Little Bird, so fucking much. You're too fucking perfect, I swear. The most perfect thing in the world!"

Her hands left his cock and moved up, searching for something. She grabbed on to his hands and brought them to her head, before returning her hands to his manhood.

"You like when I grab your head when you suck me, Little Bird?"

Sansa hummed her reply against his cock.

"Seven hells, so do I," he grunted as he held her head tighter with one hand, and gathered her hair out her face with the other. "I like to see you, too, Little Bird, while you do this. It's the best thing I've ever seen. Gods, I'm the luckiest bastard alive." Sansa looked up at him, her mouth full with his cock, and Sandor lost it. He was barely able to grunt out a warning before he was coming in her mouth. Sansa swallowed around his dick, picked up her head, licked her lips, then came up and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you," he laughed, disbelieving what his life had become.

"I love you, too Sandor." Sansa looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

Sansa and Sandor spent the next few hours in each other's arms. Sandor decided they would leave in the middle of the night and continue their journey to Riverrun, so they had time to sleep and time to play.

_It feels so good to tell him I love him_, Sansa thought to herself as she lay naked in his arms. She had told him hundreds of times, already, it seemed, but she never tired of the words escaping her lips, or of the look he would give her when they did. She never tired of hearing Sandor say it back. _I could do this forever and still want more._

It was a combination of the newness of the words as well as the raw emotion that spurred them on, Sansa decided. She had never had much occasion to say "I love you" to anyone before. She had told the members of her family, each a few times. But there just not very much reason to repeat it to them often, it was so engrained within their relationships. But telling Sandor was completely different. So much stronger, so much more real, so much more powerful. There was also danger in it, she thought, and uncertainty, that she never felt with her family. _He could hurt me. He could leave me. He could die. We could be torn apart. And I _shouldn't_ love him, at least not in the eyes of our society. He is too lowborn, and a Lannister pet, at that. Not anymore. Now he is mine as I am his. But others might not understand it. Might not accept it. What will you do then, Sansa? _She knew the answer, it was one she had heard Sandor say, often. _Bugger that._

She knew she trusted Sandor. She knew he would not let her go, certainly not willingly. And she would never let herself be taken from him, not without a fight. This love wasn't easy, she realized. But that was what made it so much more important. Sansa finally found something she would fight for. Something to be strong for.

The only thing missing, now, was the perfect ending. Sansa wanted Sandor to take her and make her his own. She used to care about the ceremony of it all. Wedded and bedded. Now, Sansa found she really didn't care. _Sandor's influence, I'm sure_. All that mattered was the love they had for each other. All that mattered was being happy with each other. What difference did it make if they were bedded first? If they never even married? _No. Silly Sansa, you know you want to be wedded. You want to be bound together, in the sight of the old gods and the new, in the sight of the world. You just don't care if you happen to be bedded first. Sandor did that to you. Opened up these feelings. And now he won't finish the job. Frustrating!_

Sansa was frustrated. She had spent the last hour basically begging Sandor to take her maidenhead, but he kept refusing. Telling her not to rush. Telling her that would change too many things and put them in too much danger.

"What if I get a child on you, Little Bird?" he had said. "I don't have moon tea growing out of my fucking armor. We're on the run, girl, without a maester to watch over you. And what if your kingly brother finds out and has my head because of it? I love you, but we won't be able to stop that in time for you to explain yourself. And even then, it might not be enough. Easier to say the Lannister Hound raped you after he stole you away. Easier to make a better match with you for his cause."

That had upset Sansa. She still didn't believe that Robb would use her that way. But Sandor would not budge. He would hold her and pet her and hush her until her body took over and gave in to the pleasure he was promising it. She would forgive him because he believed he was right and because he was still just trying to protect her. But she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Get some sleep, Little Bird. We'll leave in an hour. You need your rest." Sandor was sighing into her hair, gently rubbing her back while her head rested on his chest. So, she let herself drift off, safe and happy in Sandor's arms.

* * *

_Stubborn fucking bird. _Sandor was going crazy trying to get Sansa to forget about giving him her maidenhead. _As if it is not fucking hard enough to do without her begging you, dog. You deserve a fucking reward for your restraint. _Finally, Sandor had barked at her about her kingly brother and that proved enough to silence her. _Aye, silence and upset. Nice work, again, dog. You always have to make her sad. _It was for her own good, though. Her brother may not be a complete idiot, or a cruel bastard, like Joffrey, but they were playing the same game. Sandor knew that the Starks would need his beautiful Little Bird to marry, and marry well. Honor could only get them so far. A marriage could get them farther. _Bugger that. They can't have my Little Bird_.

They would make for Riverrun, as Sandor promised, but he was thinking of ways to get Sansa to abandon her family. Since she came into his life, it was like his world gradually shifted from revolving around getting rid of Gregor to her. Sansa had become his new reason for living. He had to keep her safe and he would try to keep her happy as well. And in turn, he kept himself happy. It was a new experience for him, feeling happy. Living his life around Gregor had turned him hard and angry and bitter. Now that he was living for something so pure and good, his entire outlook had changed. He _could _be happy instead of angry. He could care about giving life instead of trying to take it constantly. In just a few days his future changed. _But how to get the Little Bird to go along with it. Aye, she told me she loves me and believes it too, but no one would just let a Lannister hound and a lady Stark be together. Princess of the North now. Bugger that. The Little Bird is mine now, and I won't give her up. She's too naive to understand what this means, but I can't bring her home to her family. Her kingly brother will take my head and give Sansa to some high lord that'll help him beat the Lannisters. And if I manage to kill the Young Wolf before he kills me, the Little Bird would hate me for it. Bugger that._

Sandor found he could not make a plan. There was likely a week of travel between this inn and Riverrun. A lot could change in a week. So much already had. Sandor decided to roll with the punches. He knew his end game: to keep his Little Bird, make her his wife, and keep her safe and happy. Now he would just have to make his decisions based around that. _You can do that, dog._

He woke Sansa gently. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin, her lips, and her nose. He kept kissing her lightly until she blinked up at him and smiled so brightly.

"I love you," she said.

_Fucking hells, lucky dog._

"I love you, too, Little Bird. We have to go now."

* * *

Sansa was wet and aching.

They had ridden for a day and half since leaving the inn. For the first few hours, everything was fine. Stranger met the grueling pace he was used to running, and Sandor was his normal, brutish self. He had snarled at the stable boy, who he had woken up rudely, cursing about Stranger's saddle. He had hauled Sansa onto Stranger's back the way he had each time before, and jumped up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her, and spurred Stranger into a gallop. They rode hard as the scenery changed around them, as the sky lightened, and as the air warmed.

_We have been so lucky_, she thought to herself. They were not being chased. Or, at least, they were not being found by whoever was surely chasing them. Sansa did not know how long their luck would hold, though, and she knew Sandor was on edge because of it. He was alert and ferocious as they rode, sweeping the surroundings with his eyes constantly, moving his hand to the hilt of his sword whenever they were close to villages, or whenever he heard other horses or people nearby.

Seeing Sandor so intensely focused on her protection was exciting her. _You are out of control, Sansa Stark. So wanton. You really should be ashamed. Surely, this is not proper. Surely, there is something wrong with you. _Sansa was worried that there _was_ something wrong with her. These feelings were not spoken about by ladies. Her lady mother had never discussed this. All she had been told by Catelyn Stark and Sept Mordane was to listen to her lord husband, when the time came, and to do as he told her. To give him pleasure. To give him children and run the household. But Sandor made her feel so desperate and wanton and needy all the time, Sansa did not think it was natural. And there was no one to ask about it. _You can ask Sandor_. This was true, but what did Sandor know about ladies and their desires? Sansa was finding that, although she felt no shame when she was alone and naked with Sandor, she was having trouble accepting her behavior and her feelings when her blood was not up.

Still, this acknowledgement did nothing to quell her desires. And sitting on a swaying horse with a man who was exuding passion and heat and who was conveniently hard against her back made everything worse.

So Sansa was wet and aching.

She was also surprised that Sandor was not the only thing her body could use to make her feel jolts and spasm of pleasure. She found that she could shift her hips down, and Stranger's saddle would hit the spot she needed touched. And after two hours of wanting Sandor to touch her, Sansa found she could not stop herself from grinding herself down, desperately seeking friction. _Truly, there is something wrong with you_. She was burning with shame, but she could not stop herself. She ground down again and again, trying to stop, but failing miserably.

Suddenly, the arm that was wrapped around her so tightly loosened, and Sandor grabbed Sansa's waist, halting her movement. _I should have known he would notice. He notices everything, all the time. How can you be so wanton, Sansa Stark?_

Sansa wanted to cry she was so embarrassed. Then, Sandor's voice rasped, close to her ear, sending her jumping back into him.

"You're driving me crazy, Little Bird. Can't you tell I'm distracted enough having you pressed into me this way? Can't you feel that?" To make his point, Sandor shifted himself forward slightly, while pulling Sansa back. She moaned at the feel of his cock pressing hard against her back. "We can't stop, Sansa. We haven't ridden nearly enough. And you're making me lose my mind. All I want is to get off this horse and fuck you into the ground, girl. Fucking hells, what am I going to do with you?" He pulled her even closer now, so that every step forward Stranger took had Sandor grinding into Sansa's back. _Gods, I love when he says things like that!_

Turning her head around as much as she could, Sansa strained to make herself heard over Stranger's breathing and the crash of his running through the woods.

"I'm sorry, my love. I can't help myself. I don't know what is wrong with me to feel this way so much. Maybe I have a sickness." Sansa was upset at how strongly she believed that might be true. "I can stop. I will stop."

"Silly Little Bird. You have no sickness. It is supposed to feel this way. And I love that you are this way. Perfect for me, Sansa, you're fucking perfect. Don't stop. Here, I'll even help you along. Turn back around."

Sansa was blushing furiously, but Sandor's reassurance made her feel better, for now. She did as she was told, and turned back around so she was facing the back of Stranger's head. Sandor moved his arm back around her waist, holding her to him tightly. He used his arm and Stranger's rhythm while he ran to shift Sansa's hips, so that her covered woman's place could get friction with Stranger's saddle.

"Gods," she whispered. They continued to ride. Sandor was more distracted now, not paying as much attention to his surroundings, and Sansa vaguely hoped that would not hurt them. She could not bear the thought of her own lack of control being the reason they were attacked or captured. Luckily, Stranger could steer himself. He was as smart as he was dangerous, this warhorse.

Sansa gave into the feelings. She leaned her head back against Sandor's chest, ignored the harsh bite of the armor and mail and how her hair was stuck in it at places. She looked at him this way, seeing him looking down at her. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, then surged her hips forward and down, harder than he had before. Sansa could not stop the groan that escaped her lips as he did this. And then again. And again.

He was driving her crazy and it felt amazing. But it was not enough. There was not enough pressure on her woman's place to bring her to her peak. After several more minutes, she cried out in frustration.

"Sandor, please, it's not enough. I need more, please, gods!" She was desperate. She could ignore the ache for a while, but now that he was aware and was trying to do something about it, she could not forget it. She felt like she was kindling that was just about to catch. But there wasn't enough to set her on fire the way she wanted to be.

She heard his rough growl as he shifted her again, and this time his arms as well. He gripped Stranger's reins tightly with one hand. The other was holding her hip now, and running down her thigh. He growled again.

"Pull up your skirts, Sansa." Both of his hands took the reins again, while she complied.

"Here, hold on to my arms, and do not let go." Sansa held on tightly to Sandor's arm that held the reins, and wrapped her arm about his other arm, which was now between her legs.

* * *

_The Little Bird is going to kill us yet_, he thought, in wild disbelief.

Sandor had been hard for what seemed like hours. Might have been. Sansa just was too much. She held on to him so tightly, and he could feel all her warmth and love and trust in how she held him. She was pressed back into him, and her body was too delicious to ignore, even as he tried to focus on keeping them moving and keeping them safe. Almost two days in that inn, in a bed, had programmed him to react too strongly to his Little Bird's body. Stranger's constant motion made it impossible for Sandor to will himself down.

Then Sansa started grinding her hips into Stranger's saddle. _Seven fucking hells, this girl is insatiable! I fucking love it!_ He could not believe it as he felt her shift and move herself, getting herself pressure where she needed it without his help. _Who would have ever believed that perfect little Sansa Stark, the perfect innocent lady, would be trying to find her pleasure on a warhorse's saddle? You've fucked her up well and proper, dog._

Sandor couldn't help but love it, though. She was everything he would have ever wanted. So spirited and excitable. _Won't stop it from killing us though, whether you like it or not dog. _He had all but abandoned his watch while he rode Stranger. He had all but let Stranger take control of their journey, so he could play with his Little Bird instead. He had grabbed her and took control of her motion, so he could be the one driving her to her peak. Be the one to send her over. He liked being able to do that for her. But it wasn't enough for her and she was getting frustrated. _Aye, I know the feeling, Little Bird_.

So Sandor had done the honorable thing (_yeah, right, dirty fucking dog!_) and told his Little Bird to lift her skirts. She had, desperately and whimpering. He had took hold of Stranger's reins in one hand and placed the other at Sansa's cunt. He had told her, then, to grab his arms, which she did. He couldn't have his Little Bird falling off of Stranger, after all.

Sandor found her cunt dripping through her smallclothes. _Bugger me, I love her_. _Love that I do this to her. Lucky fucking dog. _He wasted no time in pressing her nub, exactly where she needed to be touched. He knew how badly she needed to come, so he did not take his time with her. He started rubbing her hard and fast. _Aye, and maybe she'll give you some relief and fall asleep after this._

Sansa had her head back on his chest and he found it impossible to not stare down at her. _Good fucking thing I can trust Stranger to lead us right. He won't run us into any ditches or off any fucking cliffs or into any traps. This horse is smarter than I am, and probably more deadly. Good thing, too, considering the position you're in now, dog. _He watched her eyes widen and then close as he rubbed her. Saw her mouth moving, whispering his name and "my love" and begging and pleading. _Fuck. _He moved his hand faster, pulled her back to him tighter. _Wish we weren't on a bloody horse_.

"Come on, Little Bird," he urged her, "come for me, love." He bent to kiss her again, and fought the urge to plunge his fingers deep inside her as he felt her muscles start to clench and spasm. _Soon, dog. Soon you'll be doing that with her. Won't be able to stop yourself._

He kept rubbing her gently, throughout her orgasm, until she was whimpering and melting into him completely. He took his hand away then, lowered her skirt as best he could, and kissed her head.

"Rest now. We have much farther to go before we can stop." _You're going soft, dog, _he thought, as he looked down at his blushing Little Bird and smiled like a fool.

* * *

**Honestly, what can I say? These two like to play...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Getting nearer to the end now. Just a few more chapters to go, this one included. I hope I've continued to do these two lovebirds justice! **

* * *

**Sansa:**

Sansa and Sandor rode that way for two days. Sansa tried to relieve Sandor as he relieved her, but he would not let her. She tried to turn around in his arms and face him so she could get at his manhood, but he would hold her tightly and tell her, gently, "no, love." Sansa was upset that he wouldn't let her touch him, but she was not in a position to complain or to do anything about it. Still, as the hours passed by, she felt herself grow wet for him again and again. She would not ask him to touch her, but he always would. It was like he could sense it, even when she did not start shifting and moving about.

Sansa also tried getting Sandor to stop, but he would not. _Why is he riding so hard? I know he wants to keep me safe, but I don't know if I'm ready to face my family yet. I wish Sandor and I could just disappear until everything goes back to normal. I wish we could just live peacefully together. Happily. We could make each other happy. We already do. It is so simple. All my family will do is complicate things. _She was not in a position to talk about this with Sandor, though, not as they rode.

Finally, after two days of this torture, Sandor brought Stranger to a stop. Sansa was sore and hurting from riding, and so tired. _Sandor cannot be much better_, she thought. They had stopped in a secluded part of the wood, a few miles east of a small village. Sansa had hoped they might stay there, at an inn again, but Sandor had other plans. He found a cave, very much like the first they had stayed in. It was isolated and near to a small lake, which was where Sandor carried her when they dismounted.

Exhausted though she was, Sansa was grateful to be getting clean. Sandor had stripped her gently and then himself, and walked them into the lake, holding on to her tightly. He had washed them using the soap he bought from the village they had left. He scrubbed her hair softly, lingeringly. He washed her body like he was worshipping it. Predictably, Sansa grew wetter and wetter, and Sandor was hard, but he did not seem interested in that. She found that she wasn't either, not really. There would be time for that, after they were clean and rested.

Sansa helped Sandor wash as best as she could, trying to be as thorough and delicate as he was with her, but she was too drained to be much help. He chuckled at her and kissed her and called her "love." _I don't know which endearment I like better any more: Little Bird, or love. Both. He should call me both, always._

They dried and dressed and Sandor carried her back to their cave, her head resting lazily on his chest.

"Well, what do we have here? A Hound and a Princess, alone in the woods. Who would have thought?" A menacing voice found her ears and terror filled her heart. Her head jerking up, Sansa saw that they were surrounded by enemies.

* * *

_Fuck._

Sandor had not noticed the men as he walked his Little Bird back from their bath. He had not noticed that they were being followed at all. _How the hells did you let that one slip, dog?_

He did not recognize the men, but they recognized him. They were wearing Lannister red, though, so it was not a surprise that they knew him. There were six of them. _Won't be enough. _He glared at them, ominously, his mouth twitching wildly. He wanted to laugh.

Gently, Sandor put his Little Bird on her feet, where she promptly sunk to her knees. He wanted to tell her not to worry. He wanted to tell her that there was nothing to fear, nothing would hurt her. He could cleave through this group of buggering bastards without breaking a sweat. _Lucky you still have your sword on you, dog. At least you haven't gone completely stupid._ But he didn't want them to get hasty and charge him early. He didn't like that she had to be in the middle of this. _Aye, you'll give her nightmares from this, dog, but you'll protect her._

"What did you do, Hound? Steal her away like a dog with his bone? Was she tasty? I can't wait to find out." _Mouthpiece. Fucker. This one dies last._

"Too bloody bad, about that then, fucker. You won't. Besides who ever sent you after us won't be happy about you ruining the Princess here. She is valuable, and more valuable intact. I haven't touched her, anyway."

"Not man enough, Clegane?"

"Fuck that. Not stupid enough. I'm delivering her back to her kingly brother for the ransom. No ransom if she's damaged."

"Doesn't matter anymore, Hound. Haven't you heard? Her brother is dead. No more King in the North. The Freys killed him and his bitch mother. Even his evil wolf. I heard they sewed the beast's head on the Stark boy's body." The men all laughed at that.

Sandor felt his Little Bird seize up at his feet. He wanted to hold her then, but he had other things to deal with.

"Besides, we weren't looking for the girl. That's a bonus. We were looking for you. Seems the Lannister's want their favorite dog back. Seems they want to be the ones to put him down after he turned into a fucking craven and ran with his tail between his legs. What do you think about that?" The mouthpiece was smiling real big now. _Smug bastard. You'll have a red smile when I'm done with you, along with other things. _"Then we all hear about some big burned bastard staying with a beautiful little daughter a few villages away. Lucky us! Two for one. We'll sell you both back to the Lannisters. And now that the Starks are all finished, no one will care if this little beauty has a bastard in her belly for our troubles." More laughter.

"Aye, you can try that. Won't matter though. You're already dead." And before they could blink, Sandor's sword was unsheathed and tearing through the body closest to him. _Cocky bastards, think that six to one is an advantage. _He had hacked two before the third even got his sword in the air. That one got his head cut in two.

Number four was the first to put up a fight. Sandor retreated back towards his Little Bird so number five and the fucking mouthpiece couldn't get at her. Number four was pretty good, but not nearly good enough. Sandor had his arm off and was crushing his neck with his hand by the time five got involved. Sandor all but tore four's throat out and turned to five and mouthpiece. He drew them away from his Little Bird, who was shaking on the ground, covered in blood. _At least it's not her own or yours, dog. She'll thank you for that soon._

Five and mouthpiece tried to attack him at once, but they were not good at it. Mouthpiece's sword bit Sandor's arm, but not deep enough to bother him. _ Dead, they just don't know it yet. _Five realized it soon though, when Sandor's longsword slashed at his stomach and came away with his guts. Sandor couldn't stop himself from laughing then.

Finally, it was just him and the mouthpiece. Sandor enjoyed the terror that was on his face.

"That's right, fucker. Six of you and you're all that's left and not one of you could touch me. Stupid bastard, what were you thinking? Should've known better than to threaten a rabid dog. You'll die for that. And threatening the girl, there? That's why you'll die slowly, and screaming."

Sandor liked to keep his promises. And he did. Briefly, Sandor wished he could have spared his Little Bird this sight, these sounds. But she was already in shock it seemed, laying on the ground hugging herself. His heart almost broke then. So he took out his anger on the fucking mouthpiece. He killed him slowly and viciously. _Gregor would be proud,_ he thought, bitterly. He unarmed him easily, but cutting off his arm at the middle. That was the first of many flying appendages. He drew his blade across the mouthpiece's body as much as possible, trying hard not to kill him with any one stroke. Finally, after splitting the mouthpiece open from his belly to his throat, he drew his sword across his neck, silencing the screams and leaving him twitching in death.

Sandor felt better.

Until he turned to face his Little Bird.

She was where he left her, hugging herself and muttering. _What the fuck do you do now, dog?_ Sandor didn't know about how to get delicate Little Birds back to their senses. _And why would she want to be? She just found out that her family is now completely dead. Then she got to see your true colors while you took joy in slaughtering these fucking rats._

Sandor believed the mouthpiece's news. He would find out more, but there was no reason to lie. Besides, Sandor was never comfortable with the idea of the Stark boy going to the Twins in the first place. For once, Sandor hated being right. Hated that his Little Bird had to suffer this lesson. She had suffered too many. _Stupid fucking Stark. I'd kill you again for hurting my Little Bird this way._

And now she was shivering and muttering and completely withdrawn. _Fuck dog. You have to do something!_ So he did the only thing he could think to do. She was covered in gore, so he took her back to the lake. He took her clothes off of her gently, and his own followed. He had taken a blanket to wrap her in after their first bath, so he wrapped her back in that. He wanted all the evidence of his brutality gone. He burned their clothes. It took only moments for him to start a fire (_fucking fires_) and for the blood-soaked clothes to catch. They had spare clothes, he would dress them in that after.

He walked his Little Bird back into the lake. He held her tightly and started washing the blood off of her. He started with her hair and worked his way down. In minutes, it was like nothing ever happened. She was clean and fresh again, but still far away from him.

"Come back to me, Little Bird," he whispered, as soothingly as he could, while he rubbed her back. She slumped against him but nothing more.

He made quick work of his own washing, then got out, and wrapped her back in a blanket. He carried her back to their cave, this time avoiding the place where he had massacred the Lannister men.

He laid her in the cave and got their clothes. He started another fucking fire, to warm his Little Bird. She had stopped muttering, but still held herself and shook. She stared into the fire and it looked like she would be happy to throw herself into it.

Sandor sat there, holding her, feeling frustratingly useless. He didn't know how to get her to snap out of it. He figured time would be the best thing, but he wasn't sure. So he sat with her and held her. He told her stories, things he had wanted her to know about him. About his childhood. He told her about his grandfather and his father. Told her about growing up with Gregor. Told her about how happy he was to get into Lannister service and away from Gregor.

He told her, too, about how his world had changed when she came into his life. How she had fucked everything up-the life he had known, the future he had wanted. He told her how he had loved her since then, even if he didn't realize it. He told her how much he loves her now. He had never spoken so much in his entire life.

By the time Sandor had finished talking, the light of the fire had burned low. There were tears, now, staining Sansa's cheeks, and Sandor gently wiped them away. He pulled her down to him and held her close. Finally, Sansa let out an almost otherworldly scream. It lasted for a long time, it seemed, before the scream became broken sobs and wails. He could feel her tears saturate his chest. She went back and forth between beating wildly against him with her fists and clutching him tightly, enough to draw blood in her desperation. Sandor just lay there and hushed her as best as he could and as soothingly as he could.

"It'll be alright, Little Bird. I love you. It will be alright. I'm here. It will be alright." It was all he could do.

Eventually, Sansa passed out from her exhaustion. Sandor kept holding her. He held her as she awoke a few hours later, screaming again, and confused.

"I want my mother! I want to see Robb!" she cried. It nearly broke his heart in two to tell her she couldn't. _Never again. My poor Little Bird. This may have broken her for good. _He didn't want to believe that it did, but he knew it wouldn't matter. _You won't leave her, dog, not ever._

So he did the best he could and kept telling her that he was here and wouldn't let her go.

They did that all night and well into the next day before Sansa finally passed out for good. She slept and slept and slept. Sandor stayed with her throughout most of it, leaving her briefly to check and see that no one came searching for the six bastards he had killed.

No one did.

Finally, after what felt like years, Sandor was dozing off, his Little Bird in his arms, and he heard a little broken whisper.

"Sandor?" she said.

He sighed, heavily, and even felt some tears prick the back of his eyes when he looked down and saw her staring at him, her eyes wide and bloodshot. "Little Bird," he answered.

* * *

Sansa could not believe what she was hearing. Robb, dead. Her mother, dead. All of them now. Arya was lost and probably dead. Jon Snow, a bastard on the Wall. _But family, still. Maybe the only family you have left. _Bran and Rickon, murdered in Winterfell. Father, beheaded because of her. _All your fault, Sansa. All of this. Father would have never been killed if you hadn't run to Cersei. And then none of the rest of this would have happened. You killed your family. Everyone you've ever loved. And now you may have killed Sandor._

Looking around, Sansa noticed that there were six men and only one Sandor. _How can he beat this many? You'll have killed him too. More trouble than you're worth, Sansa Stark. A curse, that's what you are._

She folded in on herself then. She noticed, dimly, when she heard bodies being hacked. When she felt the warm spray of blood coating her skin. When she heard the sounds and smelt the smells of death. She did not notice being carried and washed. She was too far gone.

She was still far gone when she heard a rough, rasping voice telling her stories. She liked stories. Always did. She tried to listen to them and she did, sometimes. They were sad stories, she thought, and they made her want to cry, so she did. She had a lot of crying to do, it seemed. Everything was so sad.

Then she was tired. Then angry. Then sad. Then mad. She felt like she would explode. She wanted to. It would have felt better than this.

Throughout it all, there was something soothing in the background, though. Sansa couldn't exactly tell what it was, but she knew it was there, keeping her together. She was thankful for that.

Then nothing. For a long time. Nothing. Until she woke up. She knew she was in Sandor's arms. _Of course. He is keeping you safe. He stayed with you._ She didn't move for a long time after she woke. She listened to Sandor's breathing and thought back about what had happened. She was heartbroken, certainly. Her family was all but gone now. Such tragedy was almost too much for her to bear, but she was alive. Sadness could not kill her. She thought about Sandor then. Her loyal, loving Sandor. It strengthened her. She hadn't killed him. He was alive and well and with her. It was something to hold on to. Something to live for.

So she looked up at him from where she lay against his chest and said his name. He looked as if he could cry when she did.

Instead of speaking, she leaned up and kissed him. It was all she could do. She needed to feel something good and something real after being lost inside herself for so long. He kissed her back slowly and sweetly.

"I love you, Sandor," she said.

"I love you too, my Little Bird," he replied.

* * *

They had stayed another night in the cave. Sandor was deciding what to do. Sansa did not want to go to Riverrun now, she had said.

"What is there for me, now? A grandfather and uncle I've never met? Besides, they have nothing left to fight for. They will be loyal to the Iron Throne again. As they should be."

She had a point.

He offered to take her north, back to Winterfell. He offered to rebuild it with his own hands, brick by brick if it would make her happy.

"You make me happy," she had said. "You're the only thing I need." _I love you, Little Bird._

So he decided to get out of Westeros for the time being. They needed to get somewhere the Hound and Sansa Stark could disappear, at least until the Seven Kingdoms calmed down, and one ruler overthrew the rest. Then they could regroup and decide whether to return. Sandor wanted to stay somewhere they would be able to hear news about Westeros, just in case, but somewhere safe and far. He decided to bring his Little Bird to Pentos, to start out with.

They travelled for a month, and Sandor was glad that the time was starting to heal his Little Bird. It was slow, and it would take a long time, but she woke up less and less frequently screaming during the night. She smiled more for him now. She had more passion again.

_ I'll wait and keep waiting, Little Bird. Until you are better_, he kept telling himself.

It was difficult for him, he was ashamed to admit, that being without his Little Bird physically was draining him. She had gone from insatiable to untouchable. Not that he tried often. He wanted to give her space and time, and, as brutish as he was, he could not be rough with his Little Bird. So when she would slow her kissing and shift her body away from his own, he didn't rush her, didn't bark at her. He gave her what she needed without pressing his own desires. But it was hard. He was a man grown, after all, and hot-blooded at that. And she still clung to him so desperately and so closely, he could not ignore his body's reactions.

The tension finally burst two days before they were to board a ship to Pentos. They were staying at an inn, pretending to be husband and wife, and laying in bed. Sansa had sighed into him and pressed herself close, and Sandor got ready for another night of frustrated desires as his cock hardened. Instead, Sansa looked up at him and started talking.

"Sandor, when can I be your wife in truth?"

_ Fucking hells, what is she talking about?_

"What do you mean, Little Bird?"

"Before...before everything that happened at the Twins, all I wanted was for us to be together. For us to be wedded so we could stay together and make a life together. So much has changed, now, but that has not. I know that I haven't been...well I haven't been very loving towards you. I do though. Love you. With everything I am. And I still want to be your wife in truth. Do you think we can get married when we get to Pentos, Sandor? Would you want to marry me, still?" She had looked so shy and innocent when she spoke. She sounded so much like the Little Bird he stole from King's Landing again.

So he chuckled at her, like he always used to and said, "Aye, Little Bird. I'll marry you in Pentos."

She smiled more brightly than he had seen in over a month, so he could not stop himself from kissing her passionately, as hard as he could, and pressing himself into her.

"I love you, Little Bird," he groaned into her mouth.

"I love you, too. I've missed this, my love." Her hands were working at his breeches and her mouth was sure upon his own.

"I've missed this too, Sansa, so fucking much. Are you ok, though? Is this ok?"

"Yes, yes. I need this. I feel alive like this. More alive than I've felt in a month. Please, Sandor." His breeches were down, his smallclothes with them, and he was kicking them out of his way as she pulled her own smallclothes off herself. _Fucking hells. Has she always been this fucking beautiful, dog?_ She had been, he decided.

* * *

Sansa hated how distant she had become with Sandor. She had not been able to control herself, before, but since news of her brother and mother's deaths she could not bear his closeness. She felt almost dead inside. She did not want to pull him into that.

So she had stayed away and kept away as much as she could. Sharing blankets was difficult for her, knowing how badly he wanted her and feeling how badly she wanted him back but not feeling ready to do anything about it. It had almost driven her crazy.

Finally, though, she felt herself stirring again. It had started slowly and built gradually. It peaked at a small inn. Sandor had grunted at the innkeeper, demanding a room for him and his wife. Hearing those words come out of his mouth was like a jolt of lightning for Sansa. _I want to be his wife. It is all I want in the world, anymore. He is the only thing that I want._

Then they had gone to bed and Sansa could not stop herself from sighing into Sandor. She could not stop herself from pressing into his body as much as she could. After close to a month with barely any physical contact, it was like she was starved. Her feelings and desires surged back to her with a vengeance, so much more powerful than she had ever felt before. Sansa was tired of her sadness and grief. She wanted happiness and peace, and she knew Sandor was the only person who could give that to her; the only person she would ever want to share it with.

So she spoke to him, about marriage, and found herself proposing. _That is supposed to be his job, Sansa!_ She didn't care though. There was nothing to be coy about. They had resigned their fates to each other when they first met, she realized. _It was always going to be this way. It is better this way. Just him and me and nothing else to worry about. We can be happy this way, if I just let us. Father, mother, Robb, Arya, Bran, and even little Rickon would have never wanted you miserable. You will remember them, always, and honor them, always. You've taken enough time to sulk and grieve. Now it is time to live again._

Sandor told her he'd marry her and her heart nearly burst it filled so quickly. She had not been this happy in her entire life, she decided, even despite the pain she was still in from losing everyone else she had loved. _You still have him. You'll always have him._

When Sandor kissed her, for the first time in a long time Sansa knew she needed more. He was hesitant, always so quick to worry about her; to try to protect her. She all but ripped the clothes from their bodies. She would not be ignored and she would not be sidetracked. They had waited long enough.

"Sandor," she breathed into his mouth, "make me yours."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm kind of mean. Next chapter will have an actual consummation, not more teasing, I swear! Hopefully these two can do the main event successfully and with just as much heat as all the rest...**

**Not much more to go from here, though, so thanks again for those of you who have followed this story! I hope I can end it strong!**


	15. Chapter 15

__**The long awaited consummation. Here's hoping it was worth the wait.**

* * *

**Sandor:**

_Fucking hells. You shouldn't let her start this, dog. She still needs time. _These thoughts permeated his thinking when Sansa had been divesting them of their clothes. Then she had whispered, "make me yours," and he knew he could not dissuade her this time. _She'll get her way, and you'll love every minute of it. Just try to be gentle with her, dog!_

"Are you sure, Little Bird?" _When did your hand get down to her cunt? _Sandor realized he was running his hands up his Little Bird's thighs as he asked this question, his fingers finding her nub and rubbing her there, slowly and gently.

She spread her legs wide for him and cried out, "Yes, I'm sure. I want you so badly, my love. You're the only one I'll ever want. Love me and make me yours. I need you, please! Just don't stop!"

_Fuck! _More perfect words could not have come out of her mouth. And she was so beautiful, so alluring. She was spread out for him, flushed already with her passion, and clinging to him desperately. _How could you ever deny this, dog?_

"Fuck, Sansa. I can't stop. I won't. I'm yours, Little Bird, and you're all mine." He rubbed her harder then, and faster. He was panting. _This is happening. Don't hold back, make her yours, dog!_

* * *

Hearing Sandor accept her this time was thrilling. _Finally, finally! He's all I want. I don't ever want to be parted from him. And I want to feel all these things with him. He can fight away the emptiness. He can complete me. He already does._

Sandor leaned down to kiss Sansa sweetly. She felt him put his hand back to her woman's place, but, this time, instead of rubbing the nub, she felt one long finger part her wet folds. Slowly, he drew his head back and stared into her eyes as he pushed one finger inside her. She stared back at him as she felt the finger delve deep until she felt a kind of pinch. She clutched her legs around his arm then, stilling him. He bent back down and kissed her.

"You're mine, Little Bird. And I love you."

* * *

He stared at his Little Bird as he sunk his middle finger up her cunt. His finger was long and he knew that he could break her maiden's veil with it. This was her decision and he was consumed by it. Slowly, he felt her wet warmth envelope his finger. She was impossibly tight, even around just one finger. It would be hard for her to take his cock, but he would get her ready, and she would do it for him. He felt her maidenhead and thought briefly that he should stop. Being older than her, he knew better than she did what this would mean, but her words got to him. _Bugger me, she loves me, she wants to be mine, stupid Little Bird. How can I give that up? I can't. Stupid to think I ever could._

Getting over his inner turmoil, he gave himself to his desire and her's and broke through her maidenhead. She stiffened beneath him and he leaned down to kiss her lips. He told her the truth then: she was his and he loved her. He had told her before, but this time was so much more raw and real. _I hope she never regrets this. I hope I never give her reason to._

He gave her a minute and felt her legs loosen around his arm. He slowly drew his finger out and then slowly pushed it back in. She moaned quietly. He started pumping her gently with his one finger, letting his hand get soaked with her juices. Looking down he could see her arousal and traces of her maiden's blood moistening his hand. He couldn't bring himself to feel sad at that. He didn't ruin her. He loved her. She was his. This was beautiful, and it was right. _Sentimental old fool. _

He smoothly added a second finger and felt her stiffen. She could take it, though, and would have to take more before he could fuck her._ Make love, stupid dog, get it straight! _He pushed his fingers in with a little more power and she cried out. He stilled his hand.

"Again," she said in a quietly awed voice.

He pushed in again, his fingers in as deep as they could go and the rest of his hand slamming up against her cunt.

"Yes," she cried. _Bugger me, the Little Bird, likes it hard._ Sandor couldn't deny how much he liked that thought. He was a hard man, after all. He was used to fucking hard, he liked fucking hard. He had worried he would not be able to be even a little bit gentle. _You could never hurt her, stupid dog. She would make you gentle without you having to try. _He wanted to be good to his Little Bird and gentle with her, but, still, if she could learn to like it hard, he would be thrilled.

Eager to test her limits and feeling himself spiraling dangerously out of control, Sandor added a third finger into Sansa's cunt. His cock was thicker than his three fingers inside her, and he wanted her to be ready for him. She gave an arousingly helpless whimper and he stilled his hand.

"Is this ok, Little Bird? I need to get you ready before I can make love to you. If you still want me to, that is." _Please, please, please, please!_

"I'm ok, Sandor. It is just a lot. Intense. But I like it. Please don't stop, don't ever stop, my love!" She was begging. _Fuck me, she really is fucking perfect._

"I love you girl," Sandor grunted as he thrust his three fingers back up.

Sansa gave an exquisite cry and Sandor thrust again. He was painfully hard and wanted to bury himself inside her. He didn't think he could wait much longer. He let loose and fucked her with his fingers, rougher than he had wanted to be with her, but unable to stop himself, and hoping she would stop him if she needed to.

Instead of thinking about it, Sandor let himself get lost in the feel of her body and the pleasure it was giving him. _ Aye, and the pleasure you give her. Taste her, dog, you want to taste her again._ So, Sandor brought his mouth down to Sansa's nub, while his fingers were buried inside her. He sucked and licked while he moved his fingers, feeling Sansa starting to clench around them. _Yes, fuck yes!_

* * *

With three of Sandor's fingers inside her, Sansa felt like she was going to burst. He had said he needed to get her ready, so she tried to accept them into her body and relax. Sansa knew what his manhood was like, so she knew it would not be easy for her to take him, especially the first time. She was a little worried. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. She wanted this with him, more than anything. She wanted to give everything to him. But how would that fit inside her? What would happen if it didn't? She couldn't bear the thought.

She trusted him, though. He had never given him reason not to, especially since saving her from King's Landing. Especially when it came to awakening her body. _He has made everything else feel good. Better than good. This will be no different._

She felt him thrust up roughly and _hard_ with his three fingers. She clenched around them. _Gods that hurt a little, but it felt good, too. _He started moving his three fingers faster and harder each time. Then he lowered his face to her woman's place started to suck and lick her nub while he worked her with his fingers. All Sansa could do was hold on and feel, her mouth open in a silent scream. The only thought in her head was _yes, please!_

Sandor was grunting against her cunt with his effort and Sansa felt herself coming closer to her peak. After a few more minutes Sandor rasped desperately, "Come for me, Little Bird. Let go and come for me."

It was her undoing. She came on command. _Who is the dog here?_ She thought to herself, laughing at her own wit in her post-orgasmic haze. This orgasm was so much more intense than her others. _Didn't think that was even possible. Gods, he is amazing. This is amazing._ She felt like liquid, boneless, molding into Sandor's strong body. _I love him._

Sandor kissed back up her body, slowly. He lingered at each breast, marking them lazily, as he continued to make his way up to her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips, and that realization had her burning with pleasure and desire. She felt his manhood, hot and hard brushing against her inner thigh. She wanted him so badly.

"Was that alright, Little Bird? Did I hurt you?" Sandor had stopped kissing her and was looking into her eyes, searching deeply there.

"No, Sandor, you didn't hurt me. That was incredible. Everything you do to me is incredible. Gods, I love you!" She surged back up to his lips and kissed him hard.

He growled into her mouth as her body pressed into him.

"I want this so badly, Little Bird. I've wanted you for so long. I don't know if I can control myself the way I want to, once I get going. If I do something that hurts you, you need to tell me, Little Bird. Promise me," he was begging her, as he parted her thighs again, this time settling himself in between them.

Sansa could feel the heat from his cock before it nudged against her entrance. There was nervousness, but Sansa couldn't care about it. This was everything she wanted.

"I promise, love. I know what this is, Sandor. I know it might hurt this time. But I don't care. I want to be yours. I want you to make me yours. I trust you."

* * *

_Perfect bird. You don't fucking deserve her_, he thought to himself. There was nothing to be done about it, though. Her decision had been made, and he couldn't stop himself now, even if she wanted him to.

Hearing her pleas, Sandor groaned and kissed her passionately. He needed to watch her face as he entered her, though, so he pulled back and rubbed his cock over her cunt, spreading wetness. He took her hands into one of his and held them above her head. His other hand held his cock and he placed it at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside her body. She stiffened under him immediately and struggled a little against his hold.

"It's ok Little Bird, it's ok," he kept repeating as he slowly continued to push himself inside. She was whimpering under him, not breaking eye contact, but not asking him to stop either. He loved her for that.

When he finally pushed himself fully inside Sansa's body, he saw that his poor Little Bird had tears in her eyes and a few sliding down her cheeks, silently. He stopped his movement, still deep inside her, and kissed them away.

"You're doing so well, Little Bird," he told her.

She smiled up at him, shakily, then, and leaned up slightly to kiss his lips. Sandor groaned into her mouth as he felt her movement vibrate through his cock. _This feels fucking amazing. It has never felt this good before! _Sandor had always fucked whores, not innocent maidens. He had never experienced this much tightness pulling at his cock. He was so much closer to his orgasm than he wanted to be. _Hold the fuck on, dog. Make this one last! You only get this once!_

Sandor swiveled his hips a little, which drew gasps from Sansa.

"Fuck, Little Bird, you're so tight. It feels so fucking good. I love it. I love _you_."

He swiveled his hips again.

"It's ok. Tell me it's ok Little Bird, please!"

"I'm ok, it's ok," she panted in reply. It didn't sound like a lie. _Like you could fucking tell right now, dog. _Sandor couldn't think straight or hold on to a coherent thought for very long. _Tight, wet, warm, MINE_, these thoughts were repeating over and over, as Sandor started to pull his cock out, slowly.

"You feel so amazing. We fit together so perfectly, Sansa. _Fuck_." He pulled out almost all the way before he sunk himself back in as deep as possible, moving as slowly as he could. He was shaking from trying to control himself. His body screamed to pound into this girl, and he wanted to, but he looked down into his Little Bird's face and he was calmed. _Be good to her, dog._

So he kept moving slowly, and gently, pulling out and pushing in with even strokes, watching her face as he moved. Sansa looked perfect with her blush staining her cheeks and her neck and her chest. Her breasts bounced each time he pushed back into her. She would sigh slightly as he pulled out only to moan when he pushed himself in again. He couldn't help himself from bringing his lips to hers and crushing them there, powerfully, getting his intensity out that way, for now.

He let go of her hands and they gripped his back. Her little nails were scratching down him but she was pulling him into her with each of his thrusts. _Fucking hells!_ He leaned his head down and started kissing down her throat, sucking at her pulse point and making her squirm. He kept kissing down until he found a nipple. He sucked it and pulled at it with his teeth and growled. Sansa was moaning and sighing and repeating his name, over and over. _Gonna lose it, dog. Don't lose it. _Sandor wanted nothing more than to lose himself inside his Little Bird and take her the way he was used to. He had to control every movement, but he wanted to let go.

He pulled her legs open more as he kept kissing around her body. He took her legs and settled her ankles around his hips while he continued to fuck her slowly. She groaned his name desperately then, as his angle changed slightly. He reacted without thinking and slammed himself back into her, harder than he had before. _Gods, be gentle_, he thought as he heard his Little Bird cry out under him.

Then she looked up into his eyes while her little hands gripped him harder and she smiled slightly while she said, "Again, Sandor. More." _Bugger me._

* * *

It had hurt when he entered her. How could it not? Sandor was so big and she was so small. But the burn lessened with each roll and thrust of his hips. He was being so gentle and slow with her too, and looking at her like she was the most important thing in the world. _I love the way he looks at me. I love the way he talks to me. I love the way he makes me feel. I love everything about him._

Sansa decided she really liked this. She liked feeling Sandor's weight on top of her this way. She liked their bodies sliding together, wet from sweat and arousal. She liked the look on his face and the way his mouth couldn't seem to close while he fucked her. How his eyes couldn't stop running all over her body. How they were so_ close_ to each other.

She loved feeling his length inside her. She was full in a way she had never dreamed she could be. It was overwhelming, having someone _inside _her, but it was the man she loved, so it was wonderful. The drag and push of his manhood was electrifying, and so different from how his mouth had felt on her, or even his fingers inside her. She felt completed this way, and she loved it.

Still, Sansa could tell that Sandor wanted more. He was trembling on top of her, and was so clearly concentrated on doing this well for her. She loved him for that, but she wanted him to feel good, too. She wanted to be as perfect for him as he said she was. So when the painful burned had lessened as much as it was like to, and Sandor lost himself for a moment and thrust himself inside her harder than he had before, Sansa took the opportunity to spur him on. She could take more from him. She wasn't made of glass, she wouldn't break. And that one thrust had just felt so incredible. There was still a slight sting, yes, but the feeling was so overpowering and intense, she couldn't help but ask him for more.

He groaned, helplessly and kissed her lips again, hard, his tongue possessive in her mouth. His teethed nipped at her lips when he pulled his hips back and then slammed back in, almost brutally. The "uh" that escaped his throat, then, was a sound Sansa decided she wanted to hear him make as much as possible. It sounded desperate and needy and she loved seeing that side of him, since she experienced it so rarely.

He did it again. And again. _Gods, so much._

"Sandor, this is amazing. I love, uh, you, _Gods!_" She couldn't help but cry out as he sped his movements, hitting hard and deep each time he thrust in. Sansa could do nothing else but moan, groan, all but scream, and hold on to him as he kept fucking her. "Yes, yes, yes, Sandor, harder, please!"

* * *

Sandor couldn't believe he was fucking his Little Bird. He couldn't believe the speed and the depth and the power he was using behind his thrusts now, and how the Little Bird seemed to love it. _She was always too fucking perfect for you, dog. What made you think she wouldn't be in this?_ He wasn't going as hard as he could-as hard as he wanted to-but she was begging for more. _Seven hells!_

"You want more, Little Bird? Does this feel good? You need more?" He couldn't stop himself from talking. He had no real control of the words coming out of his mouth, but he couldn't stop them. "I can give you more, love, as much as you can take."

He pulled her legs up higher on his back then, wanting so badly to throw them over his shoulders and fuck her that way. _Can't handle that yet. Don't. _He slammed his cock back into her cunt harder than ever and heard her cry out so beautifully.

"Fuck, Little Bird, do you like that? Tell me how it feels."

"Yes, yes! This feels so good. You feel so good this way. I love it!"

"Gods, me too, Sansa. You're so fucking wet for me, Little Bird, and so fucking tight. I could do this forever and it wouldn't be enough."

"So big, so much, Sandor, oh!" He kept slamming himself inside her, feeling himself too close to his peak.

He growled again and sucked and bit at her breasts, his hands grabbing at her hair, clutching mindlessly.

"Mine, mine, tell me you're mine, Little Bird!" He was panting against her breast.

"Only yours, love!" Her voice was strained and broken up by each snap of his hips.

_Too fucking much, too fucking good_, he never wanted this to stop. So he stopped thrusting and started swiveling his hips, making wide circles as he felt his stomach hitting her nub. He stilled himself completely, then, balls deep, and brought his hand down to her nub and started to rub it. He needed to regain some control. All he wanted was to pull out of her, flip her around, and fuck her into the mattress from behind. _Aye, like the dog you are_. It was his favorite way to fuck, and even though his Little Bird was no whore, it was something he wanted to do with her. _You have the rest of your bloody life, dog, save some things for later._

Sansa was muttering wordlessly beneath him as he rubbed her and he was having trouble staying still. _So fuck her, dog!_ He just didn't want this to end. But then, Sansa started moving. She had squirmed beneath his attentions before, but now she was thrusting herself onto him, as much as she could with him pinning her down. She was lost in her pleasure, and he could feel her walls starting to clench around his cock. _Seven buggering hells! She'll come for you!_ Sandor did not think he could help her find her pleasure the first time he fucked her. He had convinced himself that she would be in too much pain to enjoy it. But here she was, writhing beneath him and chasing her peak while he watched her. _Bugger that, I'll give it to her myself. She can fucking relax and take it...or beg for it. Evil dog. _

So he lowered himself more on top of her, making it almost impossible to move. She whimpered and begged him, "please." He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered to her.

"Close, are you, Little Bird? Do you want to come?" he was growling in her ear.

"Yes, yes, gods, I'm so close!"

"How do you want to come, girl? What do you want me to do to you? Do you want me to fuck you over the edge?" his voice was hoarse and low. _Dirty fucking dog._

"Please, please," she was panting, her eyes closed, her hips gyrating into his own.

"Tell me Little Bird. I want to hear you say it."

She opened her eyes then, looking slightly scandalized. _Silly Little Bird._

"I'll make you come, Little Bird, just tell me how." He stoically kept his hips still while he teased her. He wanted to hear her say it and give herself over to it.

"Gods, Sandor, please, please fuck me!"

"Yes," he groaned. He kissed her, hard, and then pulled himself up to his knees, bringing her hips with him. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, holding her hips level to his cock, her knees bent and her ankles still gripping his back. He listened to the sound of his flesh slapping on hers as he pumped himself into her wildly, again and again. His cock was throbbing and he felt her inner walls clench more. _She's so close. I want to feel this._

"Come on, Little Bird, I want to feel you come with my cock inside you. Give it to me, Little Bird, come on!" He was thrusting with so much force now he had to grip her thighs to stop her from sliding into the wall at the top of the bed. He was pulling her closer to him each time he pumped into her, cries loud and desperate. He couldn't stop himself and his pace on her was merciless now. He knew he was too close to stop; knew he would lose himself soon.

The thought that he should pull out of her and come on her stomach crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. He had not spilled his seed inside a woman since his first whore when he was just a boy, and he did not want to get Sansa with child...so soon. But the thought of his Little Bird big with his child was appealing (_more than it should be, dog_), and the thought of pulling out of her like she was just another whore was appalling. As he felt his balls draw up he realized he couldn't have pulled away from her even if he wanted to.

He was past the point of no return when he begged her again.

"Please Sansa, I can't stop, I'm coming. I need to feel it, come with me!"

He felt his seed rushing up as he finally felt his Little Bird fully coming around his cock. Her body was pulsing and he felt it gripping him even tighter, all but milking the come out his body. He finished with a triumphant yell, spilling himself as deep inside his Little Bird as he could get. _Fuck. That feeling is one you won't ever give up, dog. Bloody perfect_. He had forgotten what it felt like to finish inside a woman. He didn't think he'd ever be able to pull out of Sansa. _Hopefully, she'll never want you to._

He all but collapsed next to his Little Bird and left his softening cock inside her. It would slip out soon enough and he did not want to feel any distance between them yet. He pulled her closer in his arms.

"I love you, Little Bird. I can't believe you're mine," he sighed, kissing the top of her sweaty head.

* * *

Sansa couldn't believe the intensity of her peak. Sandor had started pounding into her impossibly fast and hard, but she didn't care about the ache she felt, she was too close to the edge. And then he begged her to come and she couldn't help herself. She felt her body spasm and clutch his manhood inside her. It was a much different kind of orgasm than any she'd experienced, and she loved it. Then she felt the warm wetness that could only be Sandor's seed filling her. She could still feel it now, as she lay with her head against his chest. She could feel it drip onto her thighs and pushed her legs together more. She winced, feeling a tenderness in her woman's place from Sandor's use of it. It didn't matter, though. She could be sore for days but she wouldn't care, not if Sandor kept giving her _that_.

"I love you too, Sandor. And I am yours. Just as you are mine."

* * *

Sandor woke up in a warm bed, thankful that there was a naked Little Bird in his arms. He looked her over, and couldn't decide if he wanted to smack himself or pat himself on the back.

Her hair was a mess-tangled and knotted in different places. She was covered in bruises from the way his hands had clutched at her body. He had marked both her breasts and different spots on her neck while he fucked her._ Don't really remember doing that_. His eyes scanning down her body showed more bruises on her waist and inner thighs, perfectly shaped to his fingers. _Delicate Little Bird_. He saw traces of blood and come on her thighs and on his cock, which, of course, was hard. _This buggering thing never gets tired around you, Little Bird_.

Wickedly, Sandor's mind thought back to the things they had done last night, and how hard he was already able to fuck her. He thought now about how many things he would still do with her-to her. _Sick dog._ He thought of taking her from behind. Thought of her riding him while he watched her. Thought of pressing her against a wall and fucking her up it. Thought of fucking her in a lake or stream while they bathed, with water splashing wildly around them. _Gods, dog, you're going to need to do something with your time other than fuck your poor Little Bird. Work maybe. Sleep. Eat... Bugger that. Just stay in bed with the girl. _He wanted to.

Right now he was thinking he should wake her up by entering her. He wondered if she would be wet enough for him. He wondered how sore she was from the way he fucked her last night. _Probably really fucking sore. You should have ignored her and stayed gentle with her. _He snorted out a laugh at himself. _As if you could have, stupid brute. Anyway, maybe it'll be nicer to wake her up while fucking her, she might not have time to notice the pain..._

Sansa's legs were parted enough for him to slip in. Not that she wouldn't wake up quickly, but he could already be buried inside her by the time she did. _Just do it, dog! You know you want to. She won't mind...I don't think. _

Sandor couldn't help it. He was a slave to his cock and his cock wanted in his Little Bird's cunt. Now. So, Sandor spit in his hand to wet his cock. Sansa's legs were already parted, one of her legs resting over Sandor's, so he didn't have to move much before he was at her entrance. He started to push in, surprised that she was wet. Not as wet as she normally was for him, but wet enough for his purposes.

He couldn't stop the loud groan that slid from his lips as Sansa's body accepted him all the way. He loved how deeply she could take him. _She really was made for you, dog._ He had started dragging himself out when Sansa's eyes popped open and she shifted under him with a gasp.

"S-Sandor!"

"I'm sorry, Sansa, I just had to," he replied, helplessly, as he pushed himself back in, losing himself in the sensation of her tight, wetness throbbing around him.

"Sandor," she was whimpering, but not with pleasure. "Wait, please, stop."

_Fuck me._ He looked at her guiltily, stilling his hips but not withdrawing from her body.

"Are you hurting, Little Bird?" He already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so...it's...I'm sore." She struggled to describe the feeling. She was aching in ways she did not know she could, in places she did not know she had. He was stretching her so much and her body was not as accepting this morning as it had been last night.

"It's ok, Sansa. Normal. I was too rough with you, girl. I tried to be gentle with you, too. I'm just a big fucking brute, no matter what I want to be," he sighed as he started pulling out of her.

Tiny arms wrapped around his back, though, and stopped him.

"Wait," she said.

* * *

Sansa woke up with a searing pain in between her legs. It took her a second to open her eyes and realize what was happening. Sandor had entered her and was slowly moving within her. But it was not like last night. Today, it _hurt_. She was tender and aching. Having him inside her magnified that pain, especially when he thrust in. She couldn't stand it, and stopped him.

When he sighed and started to pull out, though, she found herself stopping him. _I want to make him happy. I want this to get easier. Having him stop will not make it easier the second time. I need to get used to this. You felt so good with him last night, he can get you there again. Just try to take it slowly._

So Sansa stopped him.

"Can you touch me, Sandor? It hurts to have you inside me, but it might feel better if you touch me." She was panting and whimpering as she asked him.

"Fucking hells, Little Bird. You don't need to do that. We don't have to." He tried to pull out again, but she held onto him tightly.

"No. Please. Just try it. Please, my love." _Bugger me, I can't say no. Don't want to._

Sandor shifted so his weight was on his left arm, then brought his right hand down to where they were joined. He started gently, rubbing her nub. He couldn't stop himself from feeling around, though, feeling how her folds were stretched around his cock. _Fuck me. _She was so tight.

He returned to her nub, rubbing it faster as he felt her grow wetter around his cock.

"That's it, Little Bird, that's it. Does that feel good, girl?"

"Better, yes."

He started to pull himself out again, only to get stopped a third time.

"I thought you weren't going to do that?" she asked.

"Let me out, Little Bird, and I promise it won't be for long."

His cock sprang free of his Little Bird and he was happy to see she was not bleeding again, at least. _Not yet, dog._ Sandor thought he might like to suck her nub into his mouth and have her come that way, but then he remembered his seed that dried on her cunt and thought differently. _Fingers. Use your hands._

Shifting his fingers, Sandor penetrated his Little Bird with two fingers while his thumb kept pressure on her nub. She gasped as he did it but did not need time to adjust, his fingers were smaller than his cock, after all.

He started slow, but deep and hard. She was much wetter now, and got wetter each time he thrust his fingers up into her. He looked down her body and watched his hand, fingers disappearing and reappearing, wet with her arousal. He had never really appreciated until now how remarkable women were when it came to fucking. _They take us inside them. What the fuck must that even be like? Don't know how they do it, but, bugger me it is amazing._

He kept watching as he moved his fingers inside her, rubbing her nub with his thumb now while he worked her.

"Still better, Little Bird?"

"Yes, so much better, Sandor. That feels amazing." _We'll see..._

He moved faster then and slammed his fingers into her hard. She yelped.

"And now? Too hard?"

"No. Again."

He obeyed. He fucked her with his fingers until he could feel her start to clench around them. Then he stilled his hand.

"No, Little Bird. You'll come with my cock in you. Are you ready for me, now?" he growled. He needed to be fucking his Little Bird.

"Gods, yes, Sandor, please!"

Quick and hard, Sandor thrust himself into his Little Bird, drawing her legs up around his waist while he did it. Sansa's groan was music to his ears.

"Yes, Little Bird, feel me."

"Uh, uh." She couldn't speak. _Good._

"So wet, Little Bird. So wet for me. Do you like me fucking you, girl? You like my cock in you?"

"Yes, Sandor, yes!"

"Tell me," he demanded with a strong snap of his hips.

"I love when you fuck me!"

Sandor growled at that, and bit down, not too hard, on her lip.

"So good, Little Bird. Fuck. You're so good."

"Ung, puh-please, Sandor." He fucked her harder, spreading her legs wider to take him in even deeper.

_I want her on her knees. Bloody hells, I need her that way._

"Will you try something for me, Sansa?"

"Wah-what?"

Sandor pulled out and Sansa whined at the loss of him. He stared down at her briefly, her legs cocked open, her body sweaty and flushed from fucking, the bed under her tousled and wet from their juices. He stroked his cock a few times, staring. Sansa watched him and licked her lips. _Fucking Gods!_

"Get on your hands and knees for me. I want to fuck you that way. It is ok," he added when she looked at him, confused. She looked at him for another moment and then complied with his wishes.

"Spread your legs."

She did.

"Wider."

She whimpered and then did as he asked.

He moved closer to her, then, still stroking his cock lazily at the sight of her ass in the air and her cunt open for him. _Fuck I like this position. _He wanted to bury himself inside her, hard and fast, but he knew she was hurting and he knew this position might be too much for her. He wanted her to like this, because he loved it. So he decided to take his time.

Instead of barreling into her with his cock, Sandor put three fingers inside her gently. Sansa moaned in front of him and unconsciously pushed herself back onto his fingers. _Yes. Fuck yes._

He started fucking her with his hand, steadying her with his other hand on her ass. Sansa was begging and groaning and sighing.

"You like that, Little Bird? I do. I love watching you like this. So beautiful. And all mine."

"Yes, yours. Only yours. Always yours. Please, Sandor! I'm close, but I need more!"

"Aye, and more you'll get," he pulled his fingers out of Sansa and grabbed her hips tightly.

He pushed into her faster than he had planned to, but he couldn't control himself. She was so open to him this way. And he got to see everything.

"Fuck, Little Bird!"

He watched his cock disappear into his Little Bird, watched his stomach nudge her backside when he was deep. He pulled out slowly and saw his cock glistening from her. He felt Sansa pushing herself towards his cock, now, getting more desperate to come.

"Are you aching, Little Bird? You want to come, don't you?" He grabbed her hips hard so she couldn't push herself back.

"Yes, please!"

"You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes!"

He leaned over her back, then, tugged her head up by her hair, gently, and rasped into her ear.

"Ask me, Little Bird." He reached under her, then, with his other hand and started rubbing her nub again. She spread her legs wider for him.

"Mmm..."

"Ask me, Little Bird, or I won't let you." He rubbed faster and harder.

"Sandor."

He stopped rubbing her, then, and released her hair. He brought both hands to her breasts where he pulled at her nipples, twisting them a little and making her gasp.

"Ask me."

She had started slamming her own hips back now, but she gave him what she wanted.

"Please, Sandor, please fuck me hard!"

"Aye, Little Bird, I'll give you want you need," and he brought his hands to her hips and pulled her back onto him while he thrust inside her, fast and hard. And he didn't stop. He fucked her faster and faster, pushing her to her peak and chasing his own.

"S-s-andor!"

"Yes, Little Bird, you're fucking amazing. Come on, Little Bird. Sing for me!"

And then her walls were crushing and strangling his cock as she came, crying out her pleasure in a hoarse and broken voice, her arms giving out from under her and her legs transferring her weight from themselves to his pelvis. He used that leverage to his advantage, fucking into her hard five more times before he shot his seed inside her, coming and coming more than he had ever come in his life.

Sansa shuddered above him while he stilled inside her, letting his body absorb her post-orgasmic shocks and letting hers take his. They were breathing loudly. _Gods, this room smells so deliciously of fucking. _He pulled out of her and saw his come dripping out onto the bed, white and sticky. _I like the look of that almost as much as the feel of coming inside the Little Bird_. Sandor couldn't help but like the idea of part of him staying inside Sansa, even after he was finished, still claiming her, still possessing her, still marking her as his. _Always. Mine always. And I'm hers. Forever._

* * *

Sansa decided she loved the feel of his seed filling her. It was a strange, barely there feeling, but she liked it all the same. She liked the thought of his seed taking root inside her. She wanted children. She wanted to give Sandor a family to love him. He deserved as much love as possible. He deserved all the love and affection his life had denied him, and she would give it to him. They would fill their home with babies and all of them would love him with all their hearts.

Sandor laid down heavily next to her with a huff.

"You'll be the death of me yet, Little Bird."

"Don't say that, Sandor," she said, more sadly than she wanted to. There was already too much death around her.

"Sorry, Sansa. I'm just too bloody old. An old, rough dog. What the fuck am I doing with such a beautiful, delicate, young Little Bird, I don't know. But here I am. The luckiest fucker in the world. I can't believe you're mine."

"Believe it, love. You'll never be rid of me," she smiled up at him brightly, feeling exhausted and boneless.

"Aye, I suppose I'm stuck with you now, woman, for better or worse. I'll have to find some way to deal with your ridiculous chirping for the rest of my days." Sandor laughed at her playfully as she swatted his arm that was wrapped around her.

"And I'm stuck with your rude barking. What will I ever do with you? You're not fit for civilized company," she gave a heavy sigh and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Keep me chained to the bed and I'd thank you for it, every day," he whispered, his lips at her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"I might have to. Might be the only thing you're good for in Pentos."

"Hush, girl. Let's get some more rest."

"I love you. I can't wait to be your wife in truth."

"Silly Little Bird. You already are. The show is just for some buggering imaginary gods."

Sansa smiled at her soon-to-be-husband. He was rough and snarling and so ridiculous sometimes. _He is right, though. Not about the imaginary gods, of course. But he is mine as I am his. Nothing else matters. _She was smiling as she fell asleep, content and peaceful for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**So that is the end, I think. I have an idea in my mind about what happens to bring them back to Westeros and how the world ends up that I could throw together in an epilogue. I just like this as an ending. I think I'll wait and see what you guys think before I decide permanently.**

**Either way, I want to say one more big thank you for all the love and reviews. I never expected so many positive words, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate them!**


	16. Epilogue

**An epilogue. Sorry if it is very cheesy and corny, but I am sucker for happy endings, especially for ASOIAF. Mr. Martin is just so mean to his characters all the time, I can't help but get out the love and happiness I want for them! **

**Not sure if it is worth the wait, but I had a lot of fun writing this cheesiness, and I hope you can enjoy reading it and get some stupid grins out of it at the least. **

* * *

It was three years before they returned to Westeros and it was a bloody dragon that brought them back. The Dragon Queen had returned and flew to the wall. She found Jon Snow, now Jon Targaryen and named him heir, as she was barren. Jon had used his new position as King to send out a plea for any remaining Starks to come to him, so he could restore their birthright in the North. Sandor could not believe it when he heard the all the news.

Apparently the bastard had been told that his half brothers, Bran and Rickon, were not butchered by Theon Greyjoy as they all had thought. They had escaped and stayed hidden for their protection. No one knew what happened to Arya or Sansa, though. Arya had disappeared before Ned Stark lost his head, and Sansa had gone missing the night of the Battle of the Blackwater, along with the Lannister Hound. Neither had been heard from again. Jon was desperate for his family to return to him, the only family he had ever known.

Sandor brought the news to his Little Bird, who had been nursing their child at the time. Sansa still always managed to take his breath away. She was still beautiful and perfect. Even more so with his son suckling at her breast. _Mine. Both of them, mine. And they love you dog, bugger it all._

Sandor had made Sansa drink moon tea for the first year they were married.

"It's not safe for us yet, love. We can't bring some poor fucking bastard into the world when we still might lose our heads at any time. Just wait, girl. You're young. There is no rush."

She gave him a year before she put her foot down.

"No, Sandor," she had said. "I'm your wife. I want to give you a child. I want to _have_ a child with you. We haven't even been recognized since those Lannister men back by the Twins. You're being ridiculous. I won't drink that moon tea."

Then, Sandor had tried to pull out of his wife when they fucked. _Big fucking mistake, dog._ Sandor remembered vividly how badly that plan turned out.

He had been fucking her from behind when he pulled out and came on her backside. She had screamed at him and then wouldn't speak to him for a week, no matter what he tried or how he pleaded. Then she had seduced him wantonly, only to leave him hard after he fucked her with his fingers. The next morning he awoke to his Little Bird riding his already hard cock, warning him if he ever tried that again he would wake up without the ability to ever reproduce. _You're rubbing off on her too much, dog, _he had thought.

She had gotten her way, and three months after that she missed her moonblood and they knew.

The pregnancy had been easy for her, he was glad to see. She was very rarely sick and she glowed all the time. Her joy and excitement were contagious, even for a snarling, nasty dog. He would talk to her belly at night and in the morning, and would have his hands on it constantly.

The labor had Sandor terrified. _Fucking women are so much braver than men. _Sandor was there the entire time. He had gotten her the best healer he could find to help her. Sansa was wonderful. She screamed and cried and cursed but she was so brave and determined. And at the end of it all, he was there, a perfect, beautiful baby boy who had Sansa's red hair and Sandor's grey eyes. Eddard Clegane. Ned.

Sandor held his son for the first time with Sansa's hand limp on his arm, her eyes watching him, clearly exhausted, but filled with so much love Sandor thought he would explode from the pressure of it.

His heart almost burst with Ned in his arms. So tiny, so perfect, and so beautiful. He couldn't believe he could be part of making something like that. _Going soft, dog. But who the fuck cares, anyway?_

He loved being a father and Sansa excelled at being a mother. Ned was as sweet as his mother, but strong and playful. He crawled on fat little legs and arms, hiding from them and laughing loudly when they found him. He loved to talk, to Sandor especially, and would blabber on, wordlessly, whenever he could.

"Now I have two chirping annoyances," he had joked, trying to scowl the way he used to be so good at, but only succeeding in smiling wider. Sansa kissed his cheek.

Then the news came. Sansa cried when he told her. Ned didn't like that, and took his mother's hand. He was as protective of the Little Bird as his father.

"We need to go back, Sandor. It's time to go home."

"I don't know Little Bird. The travelling will be hard on Ned. And I'm the fucking Lannister Hound. What if the Dragon Whore wants my head? Or your bastard brother? Are you so eager to be rid of me?"

"Do not say things like that to me, Sandor," she told him sharply. "I will never be rid of you. They won't take you from me. You will bring Jon his lost sister back. You kept me safe. You are my _husband_. You will be safe."

"Protecting me now, are you, Little Bird? That is my job."

"Do you truly think they'd punish you? You never wronged a Targaryen. And you never harmed any of the Starks. You married me. You love me. I love you."

"Aye, I suppose you're right, Little Bird. If you want to go back, then back we'll go."

The trip was not pleasant. Ned did not like the ship. He was green and sick for the voyage and Sandor hated to see his son so sad and helpless. He also hated the confined cabin they had and the fact that he could not take his wife the way he wanted her. _Still a dirty dog._

The trip was over, soon, though, and they were greeted back in Westeros with an honor guard. Sansa had sent a raven ahead of her, telling Jon her story before setting a date to depart Pentos. Jon had written back, begging her home, and telling her she would be happy with what she found there and safe with her family.

Jon had been telling the truth. When they arrived in King's Landing, Sansa was reunited with her brothers and sister. Jon had been able to find them all, and Sansa was the last to return.

Bran had gone North of the Wall. He was a warg and had been gifted wisdom and foresight. Still so young, but so solemn, Brandon Stark sat quietly, petting his huge direwolf, telling Sansa before she spoke a word how happy he was that her life had been filled with so much joy. He looked like he belonged in another world-almost like he was half in reality and half out of it. Bran had watched Sandor in his eerie way, and thanked him for keeping his sister safe and loved. _Bugger me that kid is fucking off_, he had thought. Bran smiled slightly, then, as if he had read his mind. _Fucking strange_.

Rickon had been raised in a wild place by a wilding. Sandor liked this one. He cursed and looked around the court as if everyone was crazy. _Aye, this boy sees the right of it_. Still, Rickon was wary of his family, and Sandor did not like the tears that slid down his Little Bird's cheeks when Rickon flinched away from her embrace. This one's beast was just as restless, and Sandor did not like the way he growled at Sansa. _I'll fucking kill you, you overgrown fleabag._

Arya was the biggest surprise of all. _Fucking wolf bitch. _Arya had travelled far, but had been the first to answer Jon's call. She had become a killer. Her direwolf was the biggest of them all, standing taller than the King's silent white beast. Sandor noticed that there were five direwolf pups scuffling behind them.

Arya had pulled a skinny sword when he approached with Sansa and held it to his throat.

"You should be dead, dog."

"Arya! That is my husband. Take your blade from him, now!" Sansa had rushed between them, nearly grabbing out for the blade before Sandor grabbed her and placed her behind him.

"Don't pull a sword unless you intend to use it, wolf bitch," he had growled.

"Da da?" Ned squeaked up from between his legs, and for the first time in his life, Sandor felt fear. He did not want to die in front of his son, he realized. He did not want to die yet, at all. _Bugger me._

"Arya, love, we spoke about this. Sandor is Sansa's husband now, and his crimes are well in the past." The fucking king had spoken, drawing closer and putting his hands on Arya's waist.

"Arya, you won't kill him. Nor should you," Bran whispered, watching everything as if he was actually far away.

"Fine." She lowered her sword.

Ned had been clutching Sandor's legs tightly and whimpering, "up, da, up!" He lifted his son, then, and put his arm around Sansa.

"Sansa," Jon moved forward and bowed, slightly, to his Little Bird.

"Jon, it has been so long," stepping forward, Sansa reached out and embracedthe king. Sandor knew Sansa had not been overly kind to Jon when they grew up together in Winterfell, and knew she regretted it. She had told him many times. It was no surprise to him when Jon's eyes widened and he stiffened momentarily, before hugging her back.

Stepping away from Jon, Sandor watched Sansa approach her sister. They looked at each other for a minute before Sansa let out a sob and grabbed Arya.

"I'm so sorry, Arya. I'm sorry I told the Queen about Father's plan to send us home. I'm sorry for being mean to you in Winterfell. I'm sorry I lied to King Robert about Joffrey attacking you and the butcher's boy. I'm sorry for all of it."

Arya looked uncomfortable, but Sandor was relieved to see that she shushed Sansa and told her there was nothing to apologize for. After a few minutes, Sandor walked forward, still holding Ned, and pulled Sansa into his chest to comfort her. She let out a few more sobs while Ned and Sandor pet her hair, then composed herself.

"I'm sorry. I have been waiting to see you all, for so long. I never thought this would happen. I thought we would not ever meet again. Any of us. And here we are."

"Yes," said Jon, "and look at your son! He is beautiful, Sansa. Ned, isn't it?"

"Yes, for father."

Jon reached out and ruffled Ned's hair gently, smiling. For the first time, the king looked up at Sandor and addressed him.

"Congratulations, my lord. It seems I owe you a great deal of thanks. You saved Sansa from the Lannister's schemes. You kept her safe and happy. And now you have returned her to me and her family."

"I'm no lord. Your Grace."

"You are, as a matter of fact. Bran has consented to become Hand of the Queen. He will stay here and advise Dany and me. Rickon is going to be fostered with the Umbers and will eventually become Lord of the Dreadfort, when he is ready. Winterfell is Sansa's and yours. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, after all."

"What of Arya?" Sansa asked, looking at her sister curiously.

"Arya and I will be married," Jon said, smiling. Sansa gasped, but it was clear that she alone was surprised.

Surprised as she was, Sansa recovered well and ran forward to embrace her sister and then Jon. _Well, Targaryens always liked to keep it in the family. And at least they are not actually brother and sister._ Sandor couldn't help but snort out a small laugh.

"Thank you, Your Grace, for Winterfell, for bringing us back together again," Sansa sighed, happily. "I never believed I could ever feel this happy again."

* * *

Sansa spent the rest of their time in the Red Keep reuniting with her family. They left a moon's turn later, heading to Winterfell with a host of people, including Rickon and the direwolves. The King and Arya had given Sansa all of the pups, to Sandor's surprise, and Rickon had his beast, Shaggydog. The rest of the group were tradesmen and their families, interested in living in the North. Some had moved South during the war and wanted to go home, some were promised land to be part of rebuilding Winterfell. Sandor was glad to learn that Jon had sent people back to Winterfell months earlier, when Dany had won the throne, getting it ready for a Stark to return to it.

"King's Landing is a hard place for a direwolf or a dragon. We already have both here, and Nymeria and Ghost will have more litters. Take them, let them grow in the North, where they belong. Give them to your children." Jon had said all this with a smile, while Sansa cried in his arms. She was thrilled to have direwolves back in her life.

It took a month to get to the North, but the travel was easy. They stayed at expensive inns and had guards travelling with them, just in case. Sandor was annoyed. _Turning you into a fucking lord, bugger it all. _He had no occasion to draw his sword and fight. He had no reason to protect his Little Bird or Ned. He had no reason to even keep watch, since there were multiple guards for that.

The only part of the journey that made Sandor happy was the sleeping arrangement. The inns that hosted their party were lavish. Sandor and Sansa almost always had their own private chamber, with an adjoining one for Ned. Sandor could get out some of his frustration. He fucked Sansa hard and long each night and each morning, before Ned awoke.

Sansa was just as needy. The first night of their journey, Sansa had literally jumped on Sandor the second they had closed the door to Ned's room, after putting him down to sleep.

"I feel like I've hardly had a second alone with you for the past two moons, my love," she had sighed as she pulled at the laces on his breeches and he pulled his shirt over his head. "The Red Keep was always so exhausting and the boat before it was horrid. I've missed you. Have you missed me?" She was kissing down his neck.

"Aye, Little Bird. I've missed you. All of you." Sandor had chuckled evilly as he grabbed Sansa and threw her on the bed. He settled himself on top of her, loving the feel of her body squirming beneath his. _Won't ever get tired of this, dog. _

Still on top of her, wearing only his smallclothes, Sandor had looked at his wife. She was flushed and panting with excitement, her eyes bright. She was still dressed in her smallclothes, having taken off her gown to feed Ned. He leaned down, then and sucked on her neck, marking her the way he knew she liked. He smirked against her skin when he finished.

"I'm not sure which part of you I missed most, Sansa. I missed your neck. It tastes so good when I suck on it and I love how much you squirm under me when I do. I missed hearing you laugh while I mark you."

He shifted down her body, running his hands from her shoulders to her breasts, which were still swollen with milk. Sandor remembered the first time he had sucked on her breasts and tasted her milk. He hadn't meant to do it, but he got carried away when he was fucking her for the first time after she birthed Ned, and he couldn't stop himself. The flush of wetness in his mouth had surprised him and he had swallowed it before he thought about it. Like the rest of her, this was delicious. _Perfect Little Bird_, he had thought as he sucked again, longer and harder this time, hearing her gasp and whimper. Since then, Sandor couldn't stop himself from tasting her milk every time he made love to her.

"I missed these," he said as he nipped at her breasts over her smallclothes. "I missed watching how they bounce when my cock is inside you. I missed tasting your milk. It's almost as delicious as your cunt, Little Bird, have I ever told you that?"

"No," she whimpered, as his hands started tweaking her nipples, feeling the wetness starting to seep out of them.

"Can I take this off and taste them, Little Bird? Would you like that?"

Sandor had to ask, especially since Ned had just fed. He had some teeth now, and would sometimes hurt the Little Bird when he drank. It wouldn't be long, Sandor knew, until Ned would be able to eat normal food.

"Please, please Sandor!"

Sandor was happy to give the Little Bird what she asked for. He all but ripped the smallclothes from her top and descended on her breasts quickly. Sansa could not stop her desperate groan at the feeling and Sandor couldn't stop humming his appreciation against her nipple.

"So fucking good, Little Bird. So delicious. Yes, I missed these a lot." He paid the same attention to her other breast before kissing down her stomach.

"I missed your smooth skin against mine. You feel so good when I hold you, Sansa. I love feeling you against me. Nothing makes me happier than that."

"Sandor," she was sighing, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Little Bird." He smiled against her belly as he turned his attention lower. His teeth playing with the top of her smallclothes. "I missed your cunt. Missed how it tastes, how it feels around my fingers and my cock. I missed how it spasms when I make you come. I missed how wet you always are for me. Are you wet now, Little Bird? Do you need me to touch your cunt?"

"Gods, yes, my love! Stop teasing me, please, and touch me!" He tugged her smallclothes down her legs.

"You know I'll always give you what you need Little Bird," he chuckled as his mouth found her nub and his fingers found her folds. _Fuck me, always so wet, and still so fucking tight!_

He sucked Sansa's nub into his mouth vigorously and moved his two fingers inside her slow and deep.

"So wet for me. Always so wet for me. Only for me." _Possessive dog, you know it's only for you._

"Forever, Sandor. Only you, for always!" He couldn't stop the growl that erupted from his throat then.

"I missed this, Little Bird. I missed feeling you from the inside this way. I missed hearing the sounds you make when I'm in you. I missed the way you thrash about. I missed looking up your body and seeing all of you, spread out for me this way, completely at my mercy and begging for me to give you pleasure. Gods, girl, you are fucking perfect." His mouth went back to work at her nub and he added a third finger, drawing a yelp of pleasure from his Little Bird.

"Yes, Sandor, please. I love when you talk to me this way. You're driving me crazy, my love, please, I need you."

"You have me, Little Bird," he chuckled against her mound.

"I need you inside me!"

"I am inside you," _bad dog._

"Not your f-fingers, Gods! I need your cock!" _Yes. She is getting so good at that._ Sandor couldn't help but love hearing dirty words escaping from Sansa's mouth. She was still always such a perfect lady. He loved making her lose control this way.

"As you say, my lady," Sandor said as he drew his cock out of his smallclothes, then, and pulled them down and off.

He moved back up her body quickly, dragging one of her legs with him and throwing it over his shoulder. He entered his Little Bird easily.

Sandor loved that he didn't have to be so gentle with his Little Bird, anymore. He loved the familiarity of her body, of their bodies fitting together. He loved knowing what drove her over the edge and vice versa.

_Home. Mine_, he thought as he started thrusting hard. He needed her desperately, and could not take his time. He teased her enough, feeling himself harden with each kiss he gave her body. _No more playing, dog_.

"Yes, Sandor, harder!" _Fuck I love this girl. My wife. Bugger me._

He grunted against the breast he had sucked back into his mouth as he started pounding into her body mercilessly. The bed bounced with his effort and the sound of their flesh slapping together was loud. _Hope I don't wake Ned_, he thought.

"More, Sandor, please!"

"Fuck, Little Bird, you're crazy," he laughed. He stopped his thrusting and grabbed her other knee, putting it over his shoulder. She grabbed his hips as he starting slamming into her again, deeper and harder than before, giving her what she asked for. _So. Fucking. Deep. Fuck!_

Sandor knew he couldn't last much longer. They were both desperate for completion, it had been so long. He was happy, though, when he felt Sansa's inner muscles start to flutter and tense around his cock as he plunged it in, again and again.

"Yes, Little Bird, come for me, I can't hold on much longer. Too long. So good." Sandor was grunting with his effort and his whole body had broken into a sweat. Sansa was whimpering and moving her body to meet his, thrust for thrust. _Close, she's close_. "Come on, come on."

After a few more thrusts, Sandor lost himself as he felt Sansa stiffen and cry out beneath him. He shot out his seed deep inside Sansa, loving the feeling and hoping it might take root. Sandor knew that Sansa wanted another baby, and he couldn't deny that he wanted it too. They would be safe in Winterfell soon enough. And Sandor wanted Ned to be an older brother. He would be kind and good and helpful and devoted to a younger brother or sister. Nothing like him. Nothing like Gregor. And Ned's perfection helped convince Sandor that no child of Sansa's could ever inherit any of his family's bad genes.

Sandor all but collapsed next to Sansa, pulling her on top of him, her head on his chest, her leg wrapped around his body. _You're getting old, dog_, he thought to himself as he waited for his breathing and his heart rate to return to normal.

"I love you, Little Bird," he sighed out, running his finger tips up and down her arm.

"I love you, too, Sandor. Gods, I missed that."

He chuckled at her, grunted, and fell asleep to the familiar rhythm of his wife's breathing in his arms.

* * *

Sansa was happier than she had ever been. Her family was almost whole and happy. The war had cost the Starks their father, mother, and Robb, but the rest of them were restored and Winterfell would be too. It was so much more perfect than Sansa could have ever hoped, especially after living through so much tragedy. And throughout it all, Sansa had Sandor and Ned. And soon another child. She had missed her moonblood and could already feel her body start to change during the last few weeks of their travel. She hadn't mentioned it to Sandor yet. She wanted to wait until they were home in Winterfell and a little more time had passed.

When they finally reached Winterfell, Sansa was impressed to see how unchanged Winterfell seemed. There had been men working there already for over a year, it was true, but Sansa had expected to find devastation. Instead, she saw that the castle itself was completely restored and the village around it was almost complete. She couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes and rolled silently down her cheeks as she wandered the grounds she had left so long ago, when she was still a child. She was such a different person now, and being back in her childhood home made her think back on all she was and all she lost and how far she had come. She hated to think on it now, though, when she should be nothing but happy. Instead, she was angry at the child she had been in the past. _Sandor was right, back then. I was a stupid little bird. No sense. No intelligence. And I helped cause so much pain. I don't deserve the life I have now. But I'll earn it all back. I'll rebuild this place. I will keep my people happy and healthy. I'll raise strong, smart, kind children with Sandor and it will help make up for every wrong I have ever done._

Sansa had left Sandor and Ned to explore the grounds, and she made her way back to them now, thinking of all the work she would need to do, and trying to remember how to be a proper lady who could run and manage a great castle. _What you were raised to be. You can do this. _All her thoughts flew from her mind, though, when she saw Sandor and Ned playing in the Great Hall. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face while she watched her husband and son playing. Ned was standing up looking at his father, who was kneeling on the ground. Ned had his head cocked to the side. He moved his head to the other side, never breaking eye contact, and Sansa watched as Sandor mimicked him. Ned and Sandor kept this up a few more times, both of them looking very serious. Then Ned started to laugh, so brightly. He ran into Sandor, then, his arms stretched out to hug his father. Sandor was laughing too, and smiling as he caught his son, and stood with him in his arms.

Sandor must have sensed her looking at them at turned to look at her. His eyes were bright and content. _I don't think I've ever seen him look at me with that much happiness in his eyes_, she thought to herself.

"Are you happy, Little Bird?" he asked as he approached her, holding their giggling son.

"Yes, my love. I am happier than I ever thought I would be again. I can't believe all that has happened in the past few weeks, and that we are finally here. You brought me home, Sandor."

"Aye, I suppose I did, but not the way I thought I would. More like I came home with you, not so much brought you."

"Do you like it here, Sandor?"

"It's bloody cold here, Sansa. The direwolves haven't stopped running and howling since we arrived here, acting wild and crazy and making me want to drown them. Everyone keeps calling me "lord" no matter how much I growl at them. Calling Ned a little lord. And you, the lady you were always meant to be, finally. I know you, Little Bird. You are going to try to turn me into a fat, useless honorable fucking lord, and I don't think I can do that, girl. I was never made to be a lord. I don't know one buggering thing about running a castle. I know war, Little Bird. I'm afraid I'll disappoint you in this. I-"

"You could never disappoint me!"

"Don't interrupt me, I wasn't bloody finished! I'm afraid I'll disappoint you, but I know you will do well here. You were born to be here, Little Bird. And Ned too, I think.

I like these northern people well enough. Less like those southron idiots that prance around court. I like seeing you happy like this. Yes, Little Bird, I like it here. I like it here because I am with you. I would like any place, even the seven fucking hells, if you and Ned were there with me. I'll be a fucking lord for you, Little Bird, and Ned will be a lord after me. I never wanted to be one. I still don't. But at least I'm no fucking knight. And, who knows, with you doing all the work, might be I could learn some things from you. Might be I can help make this place less bloody stupid and full of fewer buggering fools." Sandor chuckled at the thought that he would ever be able to influence others that way, but he started to like the idea of having some power and control over the future he would leave for Ned.

Sansa listened to Sandor's speech and felt her heart soar. She _knew_ Sandor would make a great lord and leader for Winterfell, even if he did not. _We will be great and our children will be great after us. And with our enemies annihilated and with Jon and Arya ruling in the South, the world will be safe and good for our family. The Starks will stay strong and keep getting stronger. Sandor and I won't have to worry about the game of thrones ever again._

"I love you, so much. Everything I have, everything I am is thanks to you, Sandor. Truly, I don't believe I deserve any of it. But we have it and we will be happy."

"Aye, Little Bird, I think you might be right. So long as you and Ned are happy, I am too." He leaned in and kissed Sansa, gently then, and Ned took the opportunity to grab on to his mother. She took him and shifted him on her hip, hugging him close.

"Let's go up and help Ned pick out a room for himself. Then you and I need to start setting up a room close to ours for a nursery for the new baby." Sansa turned to leave the Great Hall, but Sandor grabbed her gently around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"You're pregnant again, Little Bird?" he asked, his eyes wide with hope and excitement.

"Yes, my love. At least one moon's turn passed already. It's still early and I did not want to tell you so soon, but I am so thrilled about everything and I want you to share it all with me."

"I fucking love you, Little Bird," Sandor couldn't help but laugh as he kissed his wife and clutched her stomach possessively, anxious for the time when he would feel his child growing there again.

"Yuv you!" Ned was squeaking from in between his parents, giggling at them.

"And we love you, beautiful boy," Sansa sighed, kissing her son's head and feeling Sandor hug them both closer. _It is so good to be home, at last_, she thought, knowing that this day would be the start of many excellent ones to come.

* * *

**The end. **


End file.
